Un visage pour deux âmes
by Snapy49
Summary: Helen Magnus et Samantha Carter, deux personnes à part entière à première vue. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand Helen se trouve être une autre version de Sam. Une version où Samantha Carter a fini par mourir, effectuer l'ascension et à qui on a accordé une seconde chance sur Terre ne prévoyant pas qu'elle vivrait assez longtemps pour rencontrer son double du SGC ? (couples S/N et H/J)
1. Rêve d'antan

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Nous voilà pour le début de cette fan fiction qui sera assez longue, j'ai pour le moment 63 chapitres et elle est encore en construction. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Rêve d'antan **

Des frissons dans tout le corps, le regard plongé dans le noir de la pièce et des sueurs froides qui se répandent. C'était ainsi que venait de se réveiller Helen Magnus après un rêve qui semblait plus que familier. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet, s'assied dans son lit et respira un bon coup. Pourquoi ce genre de rêve lui revenait à l'esprit maintenant précisément ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle savait à quoi ils correspondaient. Elle aurait reconnu entre mille cette immense porte ronde ayant une flaque d'une sorte de liquide bleu en apparence la composant en son centre. Elle se voyait devant cette porte, y passer sa main avec une sensation de découverte et d'aventure dans son propre cœur. Quand elle regardait autour d'elle, l'environnement était si sinistre : des murs en béton l'entouraient. Elle se sentait si seule dans ce monde, dans cette vision, elle n'avait qu'une envie foncer dans ce liquide. D'autres choses lui venaient à l'esprit comme des créatures la regardant d'un air illuminé, leurs yeux brillaient de mille feux et Helen ne ressentait que de la peur en leur présence.

Puis le rêve évoluait, ces créatures disparaissaient au profit d'autres plus métalliques et se reproduisant encore plus rapidement que les Nubbins ! Les cadavres de ces petites bêtes se multipliaient avant de tomber en miettes sous ses pas. Son chemin se poursuivait, la menant sur une cité immense et semblant assez évolué sur le plan technologique. Dans le ciel se tenaient deux vaisseaux, l'un ayant une forme plus terrienne et l'autre ressemblait étrangement à un être organique en lui-même. Un combat s'engageait entre les deux vaisseaux, des rayons sortaient de l'un et des missiles de l'autre, tout du moins c'est ainsi que cela lui paraissait à cette distance. Elle pouvait entendre des cris de toutes parts et quand elle vit son reflet dans une des vitres de ce lieu, elle remarqua le teint blond de ses cheveux qui lui rappelait sa jeunesse à Londres. Elle tentait de fuir en courant ici et là mais un être se plaça devant elle, la blancheur qui rayonnait de lui éblouit alors presque Helen qui fit un pas en arrière. Une certaine plénitude émanait de cet être.

 _\- Colonel Carter, il est temps !_

 _\- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? Vous vous trompez !_

 _\- Non je ne me trompe pas et vous le savez parfaitement, arrêtez de vous voiler la face. L'ombre environnante cache la lumière de votre vie._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que …_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question, cet être venait de se dématérialiser devant elle. Helen se trouvait à présent dans le vaisseau et ce dernier fonçait sur l'ennemi. Une grande douleur la submergea et ce fut en cet instant qu'elle se réveilla. Sur le coup elle n'avait pas compris ce rêve mais en y repensant elle se rappelait des noms sur des objets ou des têtes qu'elle avait vus. Il y avait toutefois tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce genre de rêve. En y réfléchissant bien, la dernière fois qu'elle avait rêvée de tout cela c'était le soir où elle s'était injectée le sang de Sanguine Vampiris dans son sérum avec les autres membres des cinq. Ce soir-là elle avait compris beaucoup de choses sur sa vie mais aussi sur le monde qui l'entourait. C'était également pendant cette soirée là qu'elle avait appris qu'elle n'était pas seulement Helen Magnus. Toute sa vie s'était compliquée dans son esprit en cet instant précis et le monde avait changé de bien des façons.

Le lendemain un de ces êtres était passé la voir pendant un des rares moments de solitude qu'elle avait eus après l'expérience. C'était comme dans son rêve, la simple présence de cet être l'avait rapidement apaisée et mise en confiance. Il lui révéla alors que ses soupçons étaient fondés. Plutôt que de parler avec elle, il avait énoncé entre deux platitudes énigmatiques que lui montrer les choses seraient bien plus simples et claires. Des flash-back à répétition lui furent montré et Helen n'eut qu'une envie : hurler sur ces êtres. Qui étaient-ils après tout pour bouleverser sa vie ainsi ? Pourquoi lui révéler cela alors qu'elle venait elle-même de changer le déroulement de son existence. Bien entendu elle ne savait alors pas qu'elle aurait le don de longévité, elle ne savait pas qu'elle aurait l'occasion de vivre à travers les époques de de voir l'Histoire s'écrire. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer tout cela après tout ? C'était tellement fou d'imaginer une certaine renaissance d'un être dans son intégralité qu'on aurait dit un mauvais livre se voulant novateur ! La lueur revint alors devant elle, sentant qu'une seule question hantait particulièrement son esprit.

 _\- Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?_

 _\- Vous n'étiez pas censé modifier les choses de cette manière mais nous devions préserver votre libre arbitre. Un jour vous comprendrez pourquoi nous vous avons révélé tout ceci. Comme une flamme, la connaissance éclairera votre chemin._

 _\- Par pitié, stoppez vos énigmes et parlez-moi clairement !_

Une fois encore, elle n'eut pas de réponse. Ce ne fut qu'en comprenant quelques temps plus tard quel était le don qu'elle avait acquis que tout s'expliqua. Ils lui avaient révélé son « passé » parce qu'il était possible qu'elle rencontre cette version d'elle-même au vu de l'âge avancé jusqu'auquel elle serait capable de vivre ! Un jour ou l'autre, Samantha Carter et Helen Magnus cohabiteraient à la même époque. Helen avait pourtant tout fait pour supprimer cela de son esprit, cherchant à vivre la vie qu'elle aurait vécue si on ne lui avait pas accordé cette vision. Elle avait presque réussi à oublier cela, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons de son changement de couleur de cheveux mais il faut croire que cela avait été peine perdue !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Comme à mon habitude, ce premier chapitre est assez court mais ceux qui me lisent savent que je fais des chapitres d'environ 1000-1500 mots mais que je publie tous les 3 jours pour compenser. Donc rendez vous Lundi pour la suite !

 **Note de la correctrice** : Helen a vraiment des nuits mouvementées à causes de ses cauchemars

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre - La connaissance des faits_


	2. La connaissance des faits

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Merci a luffynette pour le tout premier commentaire de cette fan fiction !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La connaissance des faits**

Cela faisait donc environ 120 ans qu'elle connaissait son histoire, sa véritable histoire et là encore il était compliqué d'admettre que tout cela n'était pas un simple rêve tordu provenant de l'imagination d'une femme qui avait simplement trop vécu. Helen était assise dans son lit, sans bouger d'un pouce depuis son réveil plutôt électrisant. Elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi ce cauchemar revenait en ce moment précis de sa vie, bien entendu elle savait qu'à cette époque, son double vivait une vie assez à part sans se douter qu'Helen avait déjà une certaine longueur d'avance sur le déroulement des choses. Mais pourquoi en cette soirée précise ? Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse à cette question. Les souvenirs qui lui restaient de son époque de Sam étaient trop bridés pour qu'elle y ait accès facilement, elle avait de temps à autre des brides ici et là mais un esprit humain était trop fragile pour accueillir deux personnalités dans un même corps sans tomber dans la folie. Parfois elle s'en voulait de laisser filer dans l'oubli des passages si important de son ancienne existence et d'autres fois elle était heureuse d'oublier son autre vie.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, elle se leva et prit une longue douche froide. C'était l'un des rares remèdes qu'elle avait fini par mettre au point quand sa nuit se passait mal, ça mais aussi une bonne tasse de thé. Elle prit le temps de prendre ladite tasse de thé en passant devant divers de ces phénomènes présents dans son précieux Sanctuaire. Elle salua Steve portant la même robe de chambre qu'à l'habitude et discuta quelques minutes avec Sally, la sirène des lieux, qui comprit immédiatement qu'Helen n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle parvint toutefois à la rassurer et finir son thé avant de s'installer derrière son bureau afin de remplir plusieurs dossiers qu'elle avait à rendre pour le lendemain, une réunion avec les autres chefs des Sanctuaires était prévu. Une chose trottait tout de même dans la tête d'Helen même une fois qu'elle avait ses idées et pensées tournées vers les problèmes fiscaux du Sanctuaires Néerlandais. Elle se demandait si Elle faisait des cauchemars ou même si elle avait été mise au courant par les anciens.

Elle se secoua la tête, après tout non c'était impossible que Sam soit au courant après tout elles n'étaient pas censées vivre à la même époque donc pourquoi aurait-elle été mise au courant ! Mais après tout Helen était bien placée pour savoir que la logique des Anciens était assez étrange et changeante selon leurs besoins. Quand Samantha était venue au monde, Helen avait fait un rêve cette nuit-là, un être de pure lumière lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas tenter de rentrer en contact avec elle sous peine de conséquences désastreuses pour les dimensions temporelles ainsi que pour l'avenir des deux femmes. Bien évidemment, Helen avait vite réalisé que ce n'était pas un simple rêve mais surtout un avertissement, voire même une menace si jamais elle tentait de s'approcher de son ancienne vie. Non, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à tout cela, tant que cela la hanterait, elle augmenterait ses chances de faire un autre cauchemar cette nuit. C'était déjà avec le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'elle avait qu'elle arrivait à s'en sortir alors là …

Helen écarta alors la pile de dossiers présente sur son bureau et décida de se vider l'esprit. Elle monta alors en haut de la tour qu'elle considérait comme son petit lieu de méditation personnel. Restant au bord du vide et le regard planté dans l'horizon de la Vielle Ville, elle oubliait immédiatement tout ce qui la tracassait mais cette fois pourtant rien ne parvenait à calmer l'angoisse qui montait en elle à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce rêve, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Si seulement il se passait quelque chose d'assez passionnant pour qu'elle cesse de penser tout simplement … Malheureusement c'était le genre de situation qui ne se déroulait jamais quand on en avait besoin au grand regret de l'anglaise. Elle laissa pour une fois exploser sa rage et frappa contre le mur avant de se rappeler que son poing était loin d'être aussi solide que le bâtiment. Ce n'était pas le genre de la « Grande » Helen Magnus comme on la nommait, de laisser paraître ses moments de faiblesse. Elle descendit à l'infirmerie, nettoya sa plaie et enroula sa main d'un bandage en tentant de trouver une excuse valable qu'elle pourrait donner à son équipe sur cette blessure.

Passant alors devant sa bibliothèque, elle remarqua les quelques bouteilles de vins laissées à l'abandon par celui qui les avait vidées de leur contenu. Nikola avait plus que le don pour vider sa cave en plus de la mettre en rogne en s'attirant toute sorte de problèmes voire même en s'en créant. Elle soupira un bon coup et ramassa les unes après les autres les Bordeaux et autres bouteilles en laissant quelques grognements sortir de sa bouche. Elle s'installa alors à une des tables, tentant de lire un peu l'un des innombrables livres qu'elle avait à sa disposition avant de refermer le livre d'Histoire qu'elle tenait. Quitte à être ici autant faire des recherches sur les cauchemars après tout. Elle prit divers livres sur les rêves ayant des inspirations de types Philosophique ou encore Psychologique, elle avait du choix après tout. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver quoi que ce soit, le sommeil la rattrapa et c'est sur une pile de livres qu'elle put alors finir sa nuit.

Au SGC, une jeune femme blonde, scientifique mais également Major de l'Air Force venait de se réveiller en sueur dans son lit.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Eh oui, un chapitre assez narratif je l'admet mais pour avoir une bonne fan fiction il faut vraiment bien poser les faits je trouve alors j'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire en sachant que je pense elle fera environ 70-75 chapitres.

 **Note de la correctrice** : Les cauchemars s'intensifient, pauvre Helen, elle a vraiment de courtes nuits!

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Cauchemars partagés_


	3. Cauchemars partagés

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Merci a luffynette pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Cauchemars partagés**

Samantha Carter venait de se réveiller, totalement en sueur dans son lit de la base du SGC dans le Colorado. Elle avait encore en tête les visions plus qu'effrayantes qui lui avaient été exposées, tout d'abord il y avait eu cet homme qu'elle semblait connaître. Il était brun, de taille moyenne avec un air supérieur présent sur son visage jusqu'à ce que cet air évolue en un teint pâle, des yeux plus noirs que l'obscurité elle-même et d'immenses griffes à la place des ongles. Elle l'avait fui en courant dans divers tunnels ou souterrains avec une arme à la main, arme qui ne semblait pas tellement le stopper. Puis tout se stoppait et elle se retrouvait allongée contre le sol en face de deux femmes, une brune retenue par le bras par une blonde. Cette dernière avait le visage tourné vers elle, le visage comme perturbé par ce qui se passait en elle. Sam savait que cette jeune femme avait de l'importance pour elle sans savoir toutefois pourquoi. D'un coup les deux femmes disparurent englobées par une sorte de lumière qui sembla se disperser petit à petit.

Mais pourquoi une douleur traversa le corps de Sam alors ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir assistée à la mort de la personne comptant le plus dans sa vie ? C'était absurde. Et pourtant quand elle fermait les yeux et revoyait cette femme c'était tellement douloureux comme sensation, presque pire que le jour de la mort de sa mère. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand le souvenir de sa mère lui revint à l'esprit en même temps que le visage de cette inconnue. C'était trop de sensations en même temps et les larmes ne cessaient de se déverser sur ses joues avant que d'autres flash-back provenant de son cauchemar ne lui reviennent, celui-là était le plus insensé de tous : elle se trouvait sur un bateau et au loin un Tsunami fonçait dans sa direction. C'était quoi son problème ce soir ? Rien de tout cela n'avait un semblant de sens. Elle avait déjà fait des cauchemars autrefois mais c'était normal après tout au vu de son travail et puis combattre des aliens pouvait avoir ce genre d'effet secondaire sur un esprit normal. Pourtant là c'était totalement différent, il n'y avait aucun foutu rapport avec les Goa'ulds ou d'autres créatures qu'elle avait déjà affrontées.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle faisait ce genre de rêves à répétition. Des scènes plus qu'étranges semblaient faire partie de sa vie quotidienne. Sam tentait de ne rien laisser paraître au reste de SG-1, elle savait parfaitement que si elle commençait à parler de tout cela à l'un d'entre eux cela aurait des conséquences. Teal'c lui aurait surement parlé de légendes Jaffa sur les rêves ou aurait sorti quelques théories terriennes venant de divers livres qu'il aurait lus récemment. Jonas lui aurait fait part de sa science limite philosophique et avant même que Sam ne le réalise vraiment elle aurait fini par prendre un cours d'Histoire Terrienne sur une quelconque civilisation sans pour autant en apprendre plus sur ses rêves. Quant au Colonel … Elle savait que cela mènerait à une conversation légèrement gênante où il finirait par lui conseiller de parler à des amis proches ou au psychologue de la base. En d'autres termes, si elle ne voulait déstabiliser son équipe, il lui fallait régler son problème par elle-même. Elle riait en pensant qu'au final tout n'était peut-être dû qu'à son imagination et que pour une fois dans sa vie il se passait quelque chose de simplement normal dans son cerveau.

Elle décida de se lever et enfila son uniforme militaire qu'elle portait depuis des années maintenant. On lui aurait dit quand elle était à l'école de l'Air Force qu'elle finirait par visiter d'autres planètes, elle aurait pensé qu'on se fichait d'elle. Après tout, elle avait depuis enfant eu envie d'aller dans l'espace mais à la base elle pensait intégrer un programme de la NASA et peut-être un jour marcher sur la Lune mais là c'était plus que le paradis pour une scientifique comme elle. Sam passa d'abord dans la salle de contrôle pour s'assurer que tout fonctionne parfaitement avant de s'accorder un petit déjeuner dans la cafétéria du SGC. Elle s'y rendit sans forcément faire attention à qui elle accordait un regard ou un bonjour sur le chemin puis s'installa avec sa Jelly bleue qu'elle dégusta pour une fois sans réel plaisir en lisant quelques dossiers. Pourquoi d'un coup tout était devenu si compliqué ? Rien que de se concentrer demandait une énergie gigantesque, c'était ridicule. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu'un venait de s'installer en face d'elle.

 _\- Sam, ça va ?_ Demanda le jeune homme.

 _\- Hum quoi ?_

 _\- Je disais, ça va ?_

 _\- Oui oui, je réfléchissais ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas la seule à apporter du travail à la Cafétéria à ce que je vois !_ S'exclama Sam en remarquant le livre que tenait son collègue et ami dans ses mains.

Il lui répondit alors en présentant le livre sur diverses mythologies pouvant servir à comprendre des peuples des prochaines planètes qu'ils visiteraient, Jonas avait beau ne pas être terrien, il était plus passionné par l'histoire de cette planète que bien de ses habitants. Il lui parla de ce livre pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de se rendre compte de la non-écoute de Sam. Elle le regarda alors quand elle remarqua l'étrange silence et s'excusa, prétextant une légère fatigue. Le Major décida alors de retourner dans son labo afin de rendre cette journée enfin productive mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une signification. Elle prit alors son ordinateur et chercha quelques ouvrages de psychologie sur la signification des rêves, pensant trouver un moyen d'apaiser ses craintes.

Sam tomba alors sur quelques explications de Freud disant que « Le rêve est la voie royale qui conduit à l'inconscient », elle ria en repensant au fait que cela lui rappelait le temps où elle étudiait. En continuant de lire, elle comprit que le rêve parle toujours du rêveur sous une forme ou sous une autre. Ce qui donne lieu à des rêves typiques : ils appartiennent à l'expérience commune externe comme tomber, voler, être poursuivi, perdre une dent, passer un examen, se prendre des murs, mort d'êtres chers, ... Le rêve utilise un symbole universel pour déjouer la censure et cacher les désirs interdits. Elle referma son ordinateur en réalisant qu'elle préférait retourner à son charabia scientifique qu'elle pouvait au moins comprendre.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je vous rassure, la phase disons "introductive" de la sitatuation est bientôt fini ! A bientôt !

 **Note de la correctrice** : Au SGC, Sam aussi est en proie aux cauchemars! La pauvre!

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Un ADN révélateur_


	4. Un ADN révélateur

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Merci a luffynette pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Un ADN révélateur**

La scientifique se réveilla pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir sur son ordinateur portable. Regardant l'heure, elle réalisa qu'il était temps pour elle de partir se préparer pour sa prochaine mission avec SG-1, elle croisa Jonas dans l'ascenseur menant aux vestiaires et ils discutèrent quelques minutes à propos d'une infirmière plaisant à ce dernier. Une activation extérieure de la porte des étoiles les stoppa pourtant et ils coururent jusqu'à la salle de contrôle pour apprendre le retour de l'équipe Russe d'une planète avec un de ses habitants. Ce n'est qu'avec le Briefing et l'explication d'Alebran, le jeune réfugié, qu'ils comprirent qu'il leur fallait aider ce monde. Nirrti avait établi une base chez eux et avait enfermé beaucoup de ses amis dans sa forteresse, la pseudo-déesse s'était présentée à eux en voulant soi-disant les aider mais avait fini par prendre le peuple comme sujet d'expérience. Teal'c rappela alors à tous ce qui était arrivé à Cassandra par la faute de Nirrti et qu'elle avait été relâchée parce qu'ils avaient échangés la vie de la jeune femme contre la liberté de la Goa'uld.

Il la soupçonnait de vouloir créer un Hok'tar pour le prendre en hôte et il ne fallait pas qu'elle parvienne à ses fins. Sachant alors, grâce à l'équipe Russe, qu'elle ne possède pas d'une grosse défense militaire, l'équipe SG-1 ainsi que celle d'Evanov prirent la route vers la forteresse de Nirrti sur P3X 367. Une fois sur place et après avoir rencontré quelques habitants plus ou moins difformes, les deux équipes se décidèrent à tendre un piège à Nirrti mais finirent rapidement par être maîtrisés par un des habitants devenu depuis peu télékinésiste. Une fois les deux équipes en cellule, ils comprirent que Nirrti avait bel et bien créé des surhommes mais rien ne semblait encore assez stable pour ne pas causer des effets secondaires. Carter fut alors amenée devant Nirrti après qu'Evanov fut ramené, étonnant faible, de son entretien avec la pseudo-déesse. Cette dernière expliqua alors au Major qu'elle comptait sérieusement faire d'elle son prochain hôte si jamais elle venait à survivre à cette petite intervention.

 _\- Maintenant avancez sur la machine Majo_ r, dit-elle en regardant ses subornés prêts à intervenir pour pousser Sam à obéir au besoin mais elle s'exécuta.

 _\- Et alors quoi Nirrti ? Vous en aviez marre de vous en prendre aux enfants alors vous vous êtes mise à tenter directement sur ses pauvres gens vos expérimentations ?_

Elle ne releva pas la remarque du Major et fit apparaître via son appareil l'ADN de Samantha devant ses yeux. Elle eut un air étonné qui se fit remarquer par Sam et l'inquiéta au plus haut point.

 _\- J'imagine que vous ne savez même pas que vous êtes différente des autres Tau'ri ma chère._

 _\- Différente ? Comment ça différente ?_

 _\- Qu'importe, de toute façon avec ce que je m'apprête à vous faire, il est évident que vous n'aurez plus rien à voir avec celle que vous êtes actuellement._

N'attendant pas une autre remarque de Sam, Nirrti déplaça ici et là les éléments de son interface, modifiant au passage l'ADN de son sujet. Quelques minutes après, ce fut une Samantha plus qu'affaiblie qui fut amenée dans sa cellule avant que Jonas ne soit pris à sa place. Le Major se retint de révéler ce que Nirrti lui avait appris sur son ADN mais finit tout de même par parler un peu avec le Colonel plus qu'inquiet de la condition de son subordonné. Elle se confia alors au sujet de ses cauchemars et de la sensation que quelque chose cloche dans sa vie en ce moment, elle finit par parler à Jack de la remarque de Nirrti et du fait qu'elle avait plus que peur de ce que cela signifiait. Il ne sut que dire sur le coup pour la rassurer mais lui ordonna de se reposer afin de garder un maximum de force. C'est en cet instant précis que des bruits de la cellule d'à côté les alertèrent, Evanov venait de se mettre à convulser et après quelques secondes il mourut en se transformant en une énorme flaque d'eau.

Il fallut que Jonas revienne et qu'ils réussissent au final par convaincre Wodan et Eggard, le télépathe et le télékinésiste de Nirrti de leur bonne fois afin de les retourner contre leur déesse. Après lui avoir réglé son compte, Eggar put soigner le Major grâce aux connaissances qu'il avait acquises en lisant dans les pensées de celle qui gisait à présent sur le sol inerte. Après quelques minutes, il put défaire tout ce qui avait été fait à Sam et il entreprit de soigner le reste de son peuple, laissant SG-1 et le reste de l'équipe russe rentrer chez eux. Une fois de retour sur Terre, tous durent subir une batterie complète de tests en tout genre et encore plus Sam au vu de ce qu'on lui avait fait. Malgré tout, elle put assez rapidement sortir de l'infirmerie sans qu'aucun souci n'ait été détecté mais la remarque faite par Nirrti ne cessait de la hanter et elle prit elle-même son échantillon sanguin afin de trouver ce qui avait été le sujet de ses craintes.

 _\- Carter, que faites-vous encore ici à une heure pareille ? Vous avez besoin de repos surtout après cette mission !_ L'interpella O'Neill qui venait d'entrer dans son laboratoire.

 _\- Colonel ? Euh … Rien … Juste un projet ou deux qui trainent et que j'avais envie de continuer un peu avant de rentrer chez moi._

 _\- Eh bien rentrez chez vous maintenant, vos projets seront toujours là à vous attendre quand vous reviendrez ou alors je n'ai pas tout suivi sur le sujet de vos projets Carter !_

 _\- Bien mon Colonel, reposez-vous bien aussi._

Elle le laissa partir, regarda une fois encore sur son écran n'arrivant à aucune conclusion qui l'aiderait. Sam décida alors d'obéir à son supérieur et de laisser ses recherches à plus tard, après tout peut-être qu'une nuit de sommeil, si possible sans cauchemars l'aiderait à voir plus clair dans tout cela.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Désolé du retard, petit soucis d'orage qui nous a empêché de converser avec ma correctrice !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Hum en quoi Sam est-elle différente des autres Tau'ri ?_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Etre pris au sérieux_


	5. Etre pris au sérieux

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Merci a luffynette pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Etre pris au sérieux**

Pourquoi encore une fois il fallait qu'elle soit réveillée subitement ? C'était déjà assez compliqué pour elle de dormir suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas avoir à passer devant le miroir pour ajouter de l'anticerne sur son visage. En plus de cela, elle n'arrivait pas à cumuler trois malheureuses heures de sommeil qui étaient généralement suffisantes à son bien-être. Seule différence, cette fois c'était Will, son protégé, qui venait la réveiller. Mais que faisait-il dans sa chambre ? Le seul qui rentrait en général était Big Foot et encore il frappait assez fort pour qu'elle soit largement réveillée avant qu'il ne rentre. Et puis tout le monde savait qu'Helen avait tendance à dormir peu donc personne ne la dérangeait, ils préféraient attendre les quelques heures avant de lui faire parvenir des nouvelles même les urgentes, dans la limite du raisonnable bien-sûr. Cette fois-ci il avait eu bien raison d'interrompre le sommeil de sa Boss, il restait à peine quinze minutes à Magnus pour être présentable pour sa réunion avec les autres chefs des Sanctuaires. Réunion qu'elle avait totalement oubliée quand elle s'est mise au lit.

Will la regarda de travers, il connaissait Helen assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à être longue au réveil et comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il attendit patiemment devant la porte de sa chambre qu'elle se prépare et profita du chemin pour la questionner. Après tout s'il y avait un sujet assez important pour perturber le Docteur Helen Magnus, ils étaient tous concernés. Depuis la perte d'Ashley, elle n'avait plus qu'à s'inquiéter que pour les membres de son équipe qui pour une fois se portaient tous comme un charme donc quelque chose sortait de la normale. Will tenta de lui rappeler que si elle désirait parler avec lui de ce qui la tracassait, sa porte était toujours grande ouverte mais de son habituelle nonchalance, elle lui rappela que toute sa vie était emplie de sombres moments qui parfois avaient le don de venir la déranger dans des heures qui devraient être paisibles. Ne s'attardant pas sur le sujet, elle prit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre Declan et laissa Will avec ses questions. La réunion put alors commencer à l'heure prévue et la ponctualité d'Helen ne fut pas remise en cause.

 _\- Docteur Magnus, nos installations de Pékin sont pour ainsi dire reconstruites à neuf, vous allez pouvoir nous renvoyer les phénomènes que nous avions réussi à sauver après l'attaque de la Cabale._

 _\- Très bien, dès la fin de cette réunion je m'organiserais avec Henry pour que cela soit fait dans les plus brefs délais._

 _\- De notre côté, les tensions présentes autour du Sanctuaire de Bombay se sont calmées et nous avons pu être réapprovisionnés. Les pénuries sont de l'histoire ancienne._

 _\- Tant mieux, je suis ravie de l'entendre. Un chargement de certains médicaments était déjà en route donc vous le recevrez quand même normalement dès demain._

La réunion se poursuivit alors sur une bonne heure en passant en revue les différents problèmes rencontrés par les Sanctuaires. Les solutions fusaient et la prochaine réunion fut programmée. Comme prévu, Helen passa par le laboratoire d'Henry pour lui demander d'organiser le renvoi de 4 de leurs pensionnaires dans le Sanctuaire de Pékin. Une fois fini son petit tour d'inspection, Helen croisa Nikola dans les couloirs qui l'a pris par le bras comme à son habitude et commença à lui faire son charme habituel. Il avait bien entendu remarqué les cernes d'Helen et tenta de lui faire la publicité des vertus régénératrices que pouvaient avoir une nuit en sa compagnie. Helen l'ignora complètement ce qui indiqua à Nikola que c'était bien plus qu'une simple fatigue. Elle avait toujours une petite réplique ou répartie qui pouvait les faire rire l'un et l'autre sans pour autant être blessante. Il la laissa continuer seule jusqu'à son bureau avant de réfléchir à son angle d'attaque et pénétra dans la pièce et décida de lui en parler le plus simplement possible. Il savait que tourner autour du pot n'était pas son genre et il préférait s'abstenir de cela.

Helen le regarda fixement et se mordit la lèvre. Nikola était un des rares avec qui elle pourrait vraiment parler de ses problèmes et qui la comprendrait. Will avait beau être un excellent psychiatre et ami, il ne savait pas tout d'elle malgré qu'elle lui ait juré de ne pas avoir de secrets pour lui. Avec Nikola c'était plus simple, après tout il connaissait déjà une partie de la vérité. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit toutefois à quelle époque elle avait vécu en tant que Samantha Carter et elle ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais révélé son autre nom en sachant pertinemment qu'il chercherait à la rencontrer. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le petit canapé et lui expliqua qu'elle avait tendance à faire des cauchemars sur son ancienne vie ses derniers temps. Helen partagea avec lui ce qu'elle pensait : elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas juste des rêves anodins mais annonciateurs de quelque chose. En regardant Nikola l'écouter attentivement sur le sujet, elle se rappela le jour où elle lui avait raconté pour sa vie précédente. C'était il y a si longtemps … Peu de temps après la mort d'Adam Worth, Helen avait senti le besoin de partager tout cela avec quelqu'un James était trop proche d'elle, Nigel ne l'était pas assez. Il restait John qui était quelque part à réfléchir à une éventuelle vengeance contre elle et enfin Nikola qui avait toujours un air supérieur mais restait un génie capable de comprendre ce genre de chose.

 _\- Nikola, pourrais-je te parler s'il te plait ? C'est assez important et j'aimerais m'entretenir seule avec toi je te prie._

 _\- Bien-sûr ma chère, c'est toujours un délice de passer du temps en ta compagnie. Quel est le sujet de cette rencontre : une nouvelle expérience, une envie de changer de bras droit ?_

 _\- Ne sois pas idiot s'il te plaît. Je suis ici parce que j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose qui me touche personnellement et je ne vois que toi pour être dans la confidence._

 _\- Aurais-tu peur que ce cher James ne tente trop d'approfondir ce que tu lui dirais ? Et j'imagine que tu ne peux plus parler avec John comme tu le désires …_

 _\- James ne doit pas être mis au courant de ce que je vais t'apprendre, même John ne sait cela sur moi alors, puis-je te faire confiance au moins pour cela ?_

Au vu de l'air sérieux d'Helen, Nikola s'était instantanément calmé et avait même retenu sa curiosité pour entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Après tout si elle était sur le point de lui avouer quelque chose que même son fiancé de l'époque ne savait pas il valait mieux ne pas la faire changer d'avis. C'est ce jour-là qu'Helen lui apprit qu'elle avait eu une autre vie avant celle-là. Une vie où elle avait pu voyager à travers les étoiles avec un appareil alien puis à bord d'un vaisseau. Elle avait pu se rendre dans une autre galaxie et avait même dirigé une base là-bas. Etrangement, Nikola n'avait pas bronché ou ri en la prenant pour une folle. Il avait simplement acquiescé en lui demandant comment elle était morte et comment elle avait pu à la suite devenir « Helen ». Elle lui avait alors répondu en tentant d'être aussi simple et claire que possible. Elle avait fini par mourir en emportant des vaisseaux ennemis avec elle et au moment précis de sa mort, elle avait atteint un niveau de conscience supérieure grâce à une amie du nom de Morgane (ou Ganos Lal), devenant ainsi l'une de ceux que la Terre nommaient « les Anciens ».

Pendant quelques siècles elle avait réussi à vivre avec eux en profitant de l'immense savoir qui allait avec cela ayant accès à divers plans d'existences et de dimensions. On lui avait alors accordé le droit de retourner sur Terre quand son envie de se ré-impliquer dans la vie de ses anciens congénères devint trop forte. Ils la réintroduisirent dans le corps d'un enfant à naître, fille de Patricia et Gregory Magnus. Elle n'avait alors jamais su pour son ancienne vie et n'avait plus accès à toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait acquises. Ce n'était qu'après leur expérience avec le Sang Originel que sa véritable histoire lui était revenue. Nikola avait alors été songeur mais avait accepté sans mal de croire en l'histoire d'Helen car il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se moquer de lui. Il avait alors été le seul à vraiment la connaître et avait su garder sa langue au grand étonnement d'Helen au vu de leur histoire quelque peu chaotique. Elle retrouva alors le même regard songeur sur le Nikola qui était en face d'elle actuellement.

 _\- Tu devrais en parler à ton équipe Helen, ils ont le droit de savoir qui ils ont en supérieure._

 _\- C'est bien à toi de dire ça, j'ai beau te connaître par cœur Nikola, tu tentais encore de me tuer il y a encore peu. Connaître quelqu'un ne fait pas tout et tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

 _\- Mon envie de te dévorer à tout moment sur tous les plans possibles n'est pas le sujet, sauf si tu veux utiliser le canapé pour des activités moins … chastes._

 _\- Tu ne m'aides pas là !_

 _\- Je t'ai donné mon avis mais tu le refuses. As-tu seulement un argument pour ta réponse ? Autre que simplement : ça ne changera rien !?_

Elle se leva et se plaça au niveau de la fenêtre et prit une grande inspiration. Helen lui expliqua alors que même si elle savait que Will était un bon psychiatre, il aurait du mal à la croire et tenterait de trouver une explication logique comme un dédoublement de la personnalité par exemple. Henry et Big Foot partiraient plutôt sur un contrecoup négatif avec la récente mort d'Ashley qui avait fini par l'affecter un peu plus qu'auparavant. Il restait enfin Kate mais après tout elle était parmi eux depuis trop peu de temps pour pouvoir avoir un avis objectif sans oublier que leur rencontre à toutes les deux avait été plus que mouvementée. Rien ne donnait envie à Helen de leur parler de tout cela pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne comprendraient pas ou ne la croiraient pas. Nikola soupira un bon coup, elle avait raison après tout et même s'il adorait être le seul et unique détenteur de la véritable histoire d'Helen, il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment en position de l'aider. Pour Nikola Tesla, il n'y avait que peu de choses pires qu'être impuissant.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Avoir Nikola en confident n'est pas une mince affaire !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Tellement troublée, Helen se décide de à confier à Nikola!_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Apparition_


	6. Apparition

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Apparition**

Helen regarda Nikola, un air totalement fatigué présent sur son visage. C'était une fatigue physique mais aussi et surtout mentale. Elle fit alors remarquer à son collègue qu'elle avait donc raison et pour seule réponse il lui proposa de fêter cela avec un verre d'un bon vin présent dans sa cave. Magnus lui rappela alors que toutes les meilleures bouteilles présentes dans son Sanctuaire avaient déjà été vidées par un certain vampire incapable de se souler. Il ne put que rire à cette remarque qui après tout était la pure vérité. Il se plaça alors face à elle, ne laissant que peu de place entre lui et la femme qu'il avait pour ainsi dire toujours connue et qui la connaissait mieux que lui-même. Il lui caressa le bras et elle lui rappela avec un immense sourire qu'elle avait toujours une arme cachée sur elle, tentant de retourner la situation à son avantage il se proposa de la fouiller mais au vu du regard que la brune lui lançait il comprit rapidement qu'il valait mieux pour sa propre sécurité qu'il se stoppe là. Gardant toutefois le sourire aux lèvres, il la laissa dans son bureau avec ses pensées et ses peurs, sachant pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrait parler de tout cela à son équipe.

Helen tenta alors de se remplir l'esprit avec quelque chose de constructif. Elle avait prévu de faire un voyage au Honduras d'ici peu de temps. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle avait pensé à tout cela mais avec la mort d'Ashley tout était différent. Elle en avait marre de survivre aux gens qu'elle aimait, Watson et Ashley en si peu de temps. Cela avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. S'en était trop pour elle, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'accélérer son vieillissement, il fallait que sa vie ait une fin. Elle ne désirait pas mettre fin à ses jours, le suicide n'était même pas une option qui lui était venue à l'esprit mais elle voulait simplement avoir une durée de vie normale, comme n'importe quel autre être humain. Elle avait fait des recherches sur tous les anormaux ayant une capacité qui se rapprochait de la sienne. Helen s'était alors intéressée à un Elixir permettant aux dirigeants Mayas d'écourter leurs durées de vie étonnamment longues. Pendant un moment elle avait presque eu envie de parler de cette expédition à son équipe qui pensait simplement à des recherches lambda et non pas une envie d'écourter sa vie. Magnus se rappela alors qu'elle risquait beaucoup trop de les alarmer pour un rien.

 _\- Alors Magnus, prête pour votre grand périple aux pays des Incas ?_ S'exclama Will, surprenant sa patronne.

 _\- Hein ? Euh oui Will mais c'est les Mayas pas les Incas._

 _\- Oui enfin ça reste une balade dans la nature, vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas emmener Bigfoot ou Henry ?_

 _\- Tous ont trop de travail ici je ne vous l'apprendrais pas. Et puis j'ai envie d'être un peu seule, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas fait quelque chose seule._

Il la regarda et resta silencieux. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait besoin de faire le point et ce n'est pas en restant au Sanctuaire avec les sollicitations de toutes parts qu'elle y arrivait. Avec son flegme Anglais, il savait qu'elle avait du mal à se confier ou même à simplement laisser parler ses émotions. Il ne l'avait que rarement vu pleurer à part bien sûr à la mort de sa fille unique. C'était une femme forte et il respectait cela sincèrement en se disant qu'un peu de calme et d'air pur lui feraient du bien. Le soir même, Helen entreprit son voyage au Honduras qui ne se passa pas vraiment comme prévu. Décidant d'écouter l'esprit protecteur de l'élixir qu'elle était venu trouver, elle le laissa là-bas. Evitant ainsi une pandémie tuant 90% de la population humaine en la transformant en être comparable à des zombies, touchant phénomènes comme humains. Elle avait vu ses pires peurs dans cette cave via la vision que l'esprit lui avait montrée. Tous ses amis étaient morts à part Will qui avait un œil en moins et dont le comportement était plus axé sur la violence que sur son habituelle psychologie. Tout ce qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à construire était redevenu poussière et juste parce qu'elle avait voulu avoir une vie plus courte.

Les mois passèrent lentement, trop lentement aux goûts des deux femmes qui faisaient de plus en plus de cauchemars ou rêves étranges. Que cela soit Helen ou Sam, les deux avaient du mal à se concentrer, Helen avait même réussi à se tromper sur le régime alimentaire d'un de ses pensionnaires ce qui avait eu pour effet d'alarmer tous les membres du Sanctuaire. Sam de son côté arrivait à peine à compléter les simples équations et problèmes proposés par les chercheurs. Les deux commençaient à avoir des maux de tête et des nausées dus à la fatigue et malgré les différents moyens médicaux pour les aider à dormir, rien ne semblait fonctionner. Un soir Carter se réveilla en sursaut, elle n'en pouvait plus et n'avait jamais été aussi fatiguée de toute sa vie, même les missions commençaient à lui peser sur les épaules. Elle prit le temps de prendre une douche et revint dans sa chambre encore toute tremblante du rêve qu'elle avait fait. Elle se serait crue dans Londres Victorienne face à un homme tranchant la gorge d'une certaine prostituée du nom de Molly. Comment tout cela avait pu se produire sous ses yeux ? Une lueur entra alors dans sa chambre, par reflexe Sam recula d'un cran avant de se rendre compte qu'elle faisait face à Daniel sous sa forme d'esprit.

 _\- Daniel, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles sérieusement !_

 _\- Pardon Sam mais c'est compliqué de frapper à la porte dans ma condition._

 _\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?_

 _\- Je suis venu pour te dire que bientôt tu comprendras la signification de ses insomnies._

 _\- Tu es au courant ? Remarque je ne sais pas pourquoi je pose la question, mais Daniel s'il te plait si tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait me permettre de dormir je t'en prie aide-moi !_

Daniel serra les dents, il avait envie d'aider son amie parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait déjà l'habitude de peu dormir mais qu'un manque de sommeil prolongé la mettrait dans un état pouvant compromettre la sécurité de SG-1. Il devait pourtant rester évasif, c'était une chose très importante pour les anciens avec lesquels il cohabitait à présent. Daniel lui expliqua alors que cela dépendait d'une vie parallèle, d'un avenir différent, changeant grâce au passé. Sam comprit alors le mal de tête que le Colonel avait vite eu en face du Moine de Kheb, elle tenta de lui poser des questions, savoir davantage de détails quant à la signification de ses mots mais avant même qu'elle ait pu former sa phrase, la lueur blanche composant son ami avait déjà disparu.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Un Daniel aussi utile que les anciens !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Apparition_ _partie 2_


	7. Apparition partie 2

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Apparition partie 2**

Les journées se suivaient et devenaient de plus en plus dures pour Helen, même pendant la première guerre mondiale où elle se trouvait dans les tranchées à soigner des blessés, elle n'avait été si fatiguée et à la ramasse. Will avait bien remarqué son état, comme tout l'entourage et chacun avait pris une petite partie des tâches de leur patronne pour la soulager un peu. Will s'occupait d'un peu plus de paperasses et jurait toutes les deux minutes en se demandant comment Magnus faisait pour supporter ça tous les jours. Décidément, il était loin d'être prêt à la remplacer. Helen avait profité d'un petit trou dans sa journée pour faire une sieste, c'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle avait envie de prendre un congé alors qu'elle n'en prenait habituellement que tous les sept ans et seulement un week-end. Elle s'allongea dans son lit mais son repos fut de courte durée quand une lueur blanche et rayonnante pénétra dans la pièce. C'était comme dans ses rêves mais cette fois-ci, Helen savait que tout était réel. Elle avait face à elle un Ancien, elle en était parfaitement consciente même si elle ne pouvait mettre de nom sur celui qui lui faisait face.

Helen se leva alors, soupirant de fatigue et de lassitude. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que celui qui se présentait devant elle n'était autre que Daniel Jackson revenant tout juste de sa visite chez Sam. Pourtant l'aura qu'il dégageait lui disait quelque chose comme cette présence lui était familière et même très familière. Elle le dévisagea pendant quelques minutes et s'approcha de lui, Helen avait quelques souvenirs des Anciens qu'elle avait rencontrés dans son ancienne vie. Que cela soit Orlin ou Oma Desala, elle avait assez bien leur visage en tête mais ce n'était aucun des deux qui lui rendait visite actuellement. Elle s'approcha davantage et reconnut ce sourire entre tous, Helen afficha un large sourire en reconnaissant Daniel, une larme coula même le long de sa joue. Magnus avait tellement renié son ancienne vie qu'elle ne pouvait qu'avoir une vague de joie en revoyant un des anciens membres de son équipe. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait pris dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas simple avec un être fait de pure énergie.

 _\- Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir Daniel, ça fait vraiment longtemps si tu savais !_

 _\- Je veux bien te croire Sam … Euh … Helen pardon, au passage le brun te va à merveille._

 _\- S'il te plait Daniel, dis-moi que je vais retrouver un semblant de sommeil d'ici peu !_

 _\- Oui mais il te faudra la rencontrer d'ici peu pour ça …_

 _\- Quoi ? C'est une blague j'espère ! Je croyais que je ne devais pas la rencontrer, jamais !_

 _\- Les choses changent Helen, nous ne pouvons intervenir pour aider la Terre mais toi tu peux, dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr._

 _\- Et je la devine comment cette limite ?_

 _\- En temps voulu, la flamme brûlera et se révélera à toi._

Helen souffla doucement en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il voulait, mais de là à lui parler en énigmes, c'était plus qu'énervant. De manière générale Helen aurait tenté de résoudre la petite énigme, après tout son père Gregory Magnus l'avait habituée à parler en énigmes mais elle n'était pas du tout d'humeur. Elle le regarda dans les yeux en lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas prête à revoir les membres de SG-1 en vie devant elle sans craquer. Comment tenir le coup face à eux alors qu'elle est morte sans avoir pu leur dire au revoir à l'époque ? Magnus chercha du réconfort dans le regard de Daniel qui ne put que lui rappeler qu'il le fallait, que c'était pour l'intérêt général, qu'il serait présent en pensée pour elle. Cette dernière partie eut pour effet de faire rire Helen qui songea que cela ne l'aiderait pas tellement et surtout cela accélérait l'heure où elle devait parler à son équipe. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui laisser doucement un baiser protecteur sur le front, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'attention de son vivant mais il sentait bien qu'elle en avait besoin.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Will pour entrer dans la chambre de Magnus. Il avait vu la lumière via le dessous de la porte et s'était simplement dit que sa patronne était encore éveillée et pas qu'elle discutait avec une espèce de créature lumineuse. Dès l'entrée du jeune homme, Daniel disparut, laissant Helen seule face aux questions de Will. Le reste de l'équipe n'était heureusement pas présente et de toute façon jamais Will ne se serait permis d'entrer dans la chambre de sa patronne avec tout le monde derrière lui. Toutefois la scène l'interloquait et il lança un regard interrogateur à Magnus qui semblait désespérément chercher une porte de sortie. Tentant d'esquiver tout cela, elle lui demanda innocemment ce qui pouvait l'amener à venir la voir à une heure pareille mais son protégé n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ou imaginé ce qu'il avait vu et elle ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Will entra alors dans la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui et se plaça contre le mur, toujours le regard planté dans celui de sa boss.

 _\- Je croyais qu'on avait dit : pas de secret !_

 _\- Et je n'ai pas trahi ma promesse,_ affirma-t-elle avec aplomb.

 _\- Alors dites-moi ce qu'était cette créature ou ce phénomène dans votre chambre ? Vu votre air ne me dite pas que vous ne l'aviez jamais vu avant je ne vous croirais pas._

 _\- Je vous ai promis que je n'aurais aucun secret pour vous sur ma vie en tant qu'Helen Magnus._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Eh bien comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas trahi ma promesse. Vous saurez bientôt de quoi il retourne mais maintenant j'aimerais me reposer si vous le permettez._

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle à cet instant, il sortit et se répéta ses dernières répliques encore et encore. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle a accentué sur la vie « d'Helen Magnus », après tout elle n'avait jamais changé de nom car c'est le genre de chose qu'il saurait. Mais alors de quoi pouvait-elle bien parler ? Non elle devait certainement se moquer de lui pour le déstabiliser et ainsi faire en sorte qu'il la laisse tranquille. Mais il n'en démordrait pas, il saurait la vérité même s'il devait mener sa propre petite enquête dans les archives du Sanctuaire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Pauvre Will, côté secret il est servit !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Que de visites, entre Daniel et Will…. Helen va-t'-elle réussir à dormir ?_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Partage de Souvenirs_


	8. Partage de Souvenirs

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Partage de Souvenirs **

Ce fut cette fois-ci des mois qui passèrent pour les deux femmes. Les cauchemars avaient enfin fini par se calmer et leurs vies avaient pu reprendre plus calmement, pensant tous ces moments comme appartenant au passé. Les nuits qui suivirent furent bien différentes, les rêves qui revinrent furent plus précis et détaillés et bien qu'ils soient comme des souvenirs pour Helen, Samantha de son côté ne comprenait pas d'où cela pouvait venir. Helen avait eu divers rêves sur des missions que Carter avait effectuées dans les moments qui avaient précédés. C'est avec une immense émotion qu'elle avait pu assister comme en direct au retour de Daniel, amnésique mais de retour quand même. D'une certaine manière, cela lui avait rappelé tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir à l'époque où elle-même avait retrouvé son meilleur ami en vie et avec une enveloppe charnelle. Le soir suivant elle avait rêvé d'un Colonel O'Neill plus jeune causé par des expériences scientifiques d'un Asgard sur lui et un clone. Ce matin-là après ce rêve, elle avait eu le sourire aux lèvres toute la journée par le simple fait de ce souvenir qui lui paraissait si lointain mais qui gardait un certain pouvoir, celui de la faire rire.

Sam faisait également des rêves mais sur les souvenirs d'Helen et bien qu'elle soit loin d'imaginer la provenance de ce qu'elle voyait, tout était bien plus calme que lorsqu'elle revoyait les morts et la douleur qu'avait pu vivre Helen. Fini les rêves sur des éventrations, elle avait une nuit revécu la demande en mariage de John dans la calèche, elle aurait aimé être à la place de cette femme à qui on demandait sa main. Après tout une telle dose de romantisme était toujours appréciée mais le cadre qu'elle voyait dans son rêve révélait une époque passée et révolue d'une certaine galanterie masculine presque innée. Helen. Ce prénom elle l'avait entendu dans les paroles de l'homme qu'elle avait en face de lui et dont elle aurait juré qu'il soit le même homme que celui de ses cauchemars, il avait dit « Je promets de vous rendre heureuse Helen, pour l'éternité ». Cette phrase restait en boucle dans l'esprit de la scientifique au point qu'elle sortit ce prénom au lieu d'un habituel « Oui Monsieur » ce qui en étonna plus d'un. Un rêve plus triste avait suivi la nuit d'après, elle avait vu une jeune femme blonde mourir sous ses yeux, elle n'avait pas pu discerner véritablement ce qui s'était passé mais elle s'était réveillée en larmes avec l'obligation de se changer les idées avant de se rendormir.

 _\- Hey Sam !_

 _\- Salut Daniel, tu n'es pas couché à cette heure ?_

 _\- Je pourrais te retourner la question tu sais !_

 _\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as une de ses mines, ça fait peur à voir !_

 _\- Tu es réconfortant quand tu veux tu sais ? Dis-moi, tu ne te rappelles pas m'avoir rendu visite il y a quelques mois sous ta forme d'esprit je veux dire …_

 _\- Non du tout, pourquoi je t'ai dit quelque chose d'important ?_

 _\- Laisse tomber … Je retourne me coucher, bonne nuit._

Le lendemain, Sam avait meilleure mine car le reste de sa nuit n'avait pas provoqué de rêves marquants ou tout du moins rien d'assez fort pour la réveiller. Après une de ses récentes missions, elle avait à portée de main le corps d'un des guerriers d'Anubis sur une table d'autopsie de la base. Bien qu'avec le temps elle avait fini par connaître plus de choses sur les diverses biologies alien qu'elle avait rencontrées, Sam était perdue devant cette anatomie et ces types de tissus. Elle rendit son rapport peu rempli au Général qui transmit la nouvelle au Président des Etats-Unis en personne. Le Général s'attendait à une réponse brève de la part du supérieur en chef mais ce dernier prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. D'après ce qu'il venait de dire, il connaissait une femme capable de l'aider sur tout ce qui était biologie légèrement ou totalement hors norme. Une femme du nom d'Helen Magnus, un médecin à ce qu'il avait compris entre les deux ou trois spécialités que lui avait données le Président. Promettant de la contacter, le Général raccrocha en se demandant quel genre de femme il allait devoir accueillir sur sa base.

Dans la Vielle Ville, le docteur Helen Magnus reçut un coup de téléphone qui la surprit au plus haut point. Elle avait à l'autre bout du fil le Général Georges Hammond, dirigeant du SGC, la base militaire de Cheyenne Mountain dans le Colorado. Bien entendu, il ne savait pas que la femme à qui il parlait savait déjà tout ce qui se passait dans sa base et il l'invita à les rejoindre sous invitation express du Président. Jouant le jeu, Helen demanda de quel président il s'agissait ce qui surprit grandement son interlocuteur. Mais qui pouvait bien être cette femme pour avoir autant de contacts ? Il grinça des dents et raccrocha après que la femme lui ait promis de venir au plus vite. Helen convoqua alors les membres de son équipe pour les prévenir de son départ mais également pour leur raconter une petite part de son histoire originelle. Elle commença par leur dire qu'elle devait quitter les lieux une durée indéterminée pour aider certains membres de l'armée. L'équipe fut surprise, il était rare que leur patronne aide l'armée, elle avait plutôt l'habitude d'être en conflit avec eux.

 _\- Ils vous veulent quoi doc ?_ Questionna Henry.

 _\- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, ils ont besoin d'un coup de main mais je pense que si ce n'était pas le Président qui avait demandé après moi je n'aurais jamais été invité !_

 _\- C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir des amis influents Helen, on se demande comment tu fais pour avoir autant d'admirateurs,_ ajouta Nikola avec un sourire malicieux.

 _\- Il faut aussi que je vous parle d'autre chose, une chose que seul Nikola sait à propos de moi._

Tous se redressèrent, la curiosité était à son comble de tous les côtés. Le vampire voulait savoir comment elle allait annoncer cela mais également comment allait réagir l'équipe. Quant à eux, ils voulaient juste savoir ce que l'immortel avait réussi à garder pour lui, lui qui est généralement si bavard quand il s'agit d'Helen.

 _\- Je vais faire court parce que je suis pressée mais je vous dirais tout à mon retour. Helen Magnus est la seconde vie que j'ai la chance d'avoir, autrefois j'étais présente sur Terre sous le nom de Samantha Carter, j'étais à la fois une scientifique et une militaire. Au moment de ma mort disons simplement qu'on m'a donné la chance d'aider à nouveau mes semblables et que ce n'était juste pas prévu au programme que ma durée de vie soit si longue._

Tous étaient pour ainsi dire sous le choc, ils avaient du mal à véritablement comprendre l'information qui venait de leur être apportée et Helen savait qu'elle serait bombardée de questions à son retour mais il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, un avion l'attendait. Ajoutant qu'elle resterait joignable en cas de besoin et qu'il fallait qu'eux le soit aussi si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle prit sa petite valise et se fit emmener à l'aéroport par BigFoot. Le stress commençait à monter, elle n'avait jamais vraiment prévu comment tout cela allait se passer malgré le temps qui lui avait été donné pour y réfléchir. Secrètement elle avait espéré ne jamais avoir à revoir les membres du SGC mais dans son cœur, c'était comme si elle avait toujours su que ce jour viendrait.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Rencontre prochaine entre SG-1 et Magnus, cela risque de ne pas être de tout repos ! Je sais que cette fan fiction est très très peu suivit et lu mais je vous rassure, je ne l'abandonnerais pas pour autant et elle aura le nombre de chapitre qui était prévu à son origine même si ce n'est que pour un petit nombre de lecteur !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Bientôt la rencontre, impatiente de voir cela !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Une surprenante rencontre_


	9. Une surprenante rencontre

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES et à CptJackHarkness pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Une surprenante rencontre **

Elle avait les mains moites, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'être stressée surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces cents dernières années. Il rentra au SGC et comprit directement que les choses ne seraient pas simples, rien qu'en voyant tout le monde se retourner en la voyant lui rappela qu'elle allait bientôt elle-même faire face à Samantha Carter, à elle-même en quelque sorte. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et marcha à travers d'énièmes couloirs avant d'arriver devant la salle de briefing. De l'autre côté de cette porte se trouvait SG-1 et ça elle le savait, elle regretta soudain de ne pas avoir amené quelqu'un avec elle pour la soutenir mais même Nikola n'aurait pas été d'un immense soutien au vu des circonstances. Helen poussa alors la porte, se dévoilant ainsi à toute une équipe bouche bée, même Teal'c, d'ordinaire si impassible avait lâché une moue de surprise. Le Général Hammond en avala même de travers et dû prendre quelques minutes pour se ressaisir. Un silence s'installa pendant cinq bonnes minutes et les échanges de regards entre Sam et Helen fusaient. Cette dernière se décida à rompre la glace en se présentant comme il se devait.

\- _Je suis le docteur Helen Magnus, spécialisée en crypto-zoologie et xenobiologie cela dépend des besoins. Je sais que beaucoup de questions doivent se bousculer dans vos têtes à commencer par ma ressemblance avec le Major Carter mais je vous expliquerais tout en temps voulu. Je peux être appelée à rentrer à tout moment alors j'aimerais d'abord faire ce pourquoi on m'a fait venir._

Helen reprit alors son souffle, ayant dit tout son petit monologue d'une traite. Comprenant que cela n'avait pas brisé le silence, elle toussa un bon coup ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le Général. Il se leva et vint serrer la main à Magnus qui ne manqua pas d'être étonné de cette attention. Hammond invita alors Sam à emmener leur invitée dans la salle où se trouvait le soldat d'Anubis. Elles descendirent donc ensemble et en silence jusqu'à la dite salle mais Sam n'osa pas poser toutes les questions qui fusaient dans sa tête. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle autant lui ressembler ?

C'était forcément une alien ou quelque chose du genre, elle ne voyait aucune autre explication. Le reste de l'équipe ainsi que le Général étaient restés dans la salle de briefing, au départ toujours en silence avant qu'eux aussi ne laissent les questions sortirent de leurs esprits. Daniel était d'ailleurs plus que troublé, il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cette femme quelque part mais il n'arrivait toutefois pas à savoir où. Jack pensa immédiatement à un clone mais comme Helen semblait en savoir plus que Sam et également être plus âgé sa théorie ne tenait pas tellement. Décidant alors de jouer les curieux, ils rejoignirent la salle d'autopsie, sa plaçant dans la pièce surélevée à la salle, permettant de voir et de communiquer avec l'intérieur.

 _\- La morphologie est incroyable, les muscles et organes sont de la taille parfaite pour supporter les dépenses d'énergie de cette créature de deux mètres_ , releva Helen.

\- _Ils ont été créés génétiquement pour le combat._ Ajouta Sam.

 _\- C'est ce que je vois, les cellules semblent s'être développées très rapidement pour palier à ce besoin d'énergie mais la capacité intellectuelle a été mise de côté pour avoir un gentil soldat obéissant sans aucune réaction contraire ou rebelle._

 _\- Avez-vous une idée d'un quelconque point faible docteur ?_ Questionna Sam qui se demanda s'il fallait qu'elle la vouvoie ou non.

 _\- Rien qu'à voir les cellules je peux vous affirmer que ces créatures ne vivraient pas longtemps sans le symbiote que je peux voir dans le cou et dont je connais les caractéristiques. En tant que tel, sans armures, ils n'ont aucun moyen de protection. Le tout est donc de trouver un point faible dans l'armure, une fois cela fait, une décharge devrait faire s'emballer leur cœur déjà énormément usé par l'effort que demandent leurs actes._

Les membres de l'équipe se regardèrent à nouveau, il était évident que la femme qui se trouvait dans cette salle n'en était pas à sa première autopsie de créatures non-humaines. Elle semblait avoir énormément d'expérience mais cela semblait impossible car elle ne pouvait avoir eu accès à des corps d'alien et même si cela avait été le cas, elle en saurait autant que les scientifiques du SGC. Elle se permit alors de regarder l'armure disposée sur le côté et fit remarquer que certaines couches de l'armure étant plus fines seraient facilement perforables par des fléchettes en métal mais l'anatomie de ces créatures serait probablement immunisée contre toutes sortes de poisons. Helen demanda alors à passer un coup de téléphone à son équipe pour avoir l'aide de certaines personnes plus douées qu'elle sur les armures peu conventionnelles. Le Général le lui accorda et Helen composa alors le numéro du Sanctuaire tout en demandant à parler à Nikola. Helen mit alors le téléphone en haut-parleur pour plus de facilité à utiliser ses mains tout en parlant.

\- _Alors dis-moi belle brune, que peut faire le plus brillant des génies de cette Terre à part t'emmener au septième ciel ?_

 _\- Nikola, change de ton tu es sur haut-parleur s'il te plait. J'aurais besoin de ton aide sur une armure renforcée avec quelques interstices au niveau du cou et des articulations._

 _\- Eh Doc, dites pendant que je vous tiens, vous n'auriez pas la traduction pour « Besoin des rapports de missions » en portugais s'il vous plait ?_ S'immisça Will.

Helen tenta alors de rappeler à Will qu'il existait de très bons dictionnaires pour l'aider dans sa traduction et qu'elle devait à tout prix parler à Nikola. Ce dernier tenta alors de reprendre la parole quand Henry entra dans la pièce pour demander à Magnus s'il avait son autorisation pour s'absenter quelques jours afin de se rendre au congrès annuel de la BD. Helen soupira alors un grand coup et raccrocha sans prendre la peine d'ajouter un mot. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle arrivait à travailler sans être tout le temps interrompu au Sanctuaire, puis elle se souvint que le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'elle avait en général la rendaient active une immense partie de la journée et lui permettait donc d'avoir un peu de temps tranquille : quand tout le monde dormait. Exaspérée par le manque de professionnalisme qu'elle venait d'avoir au téléphone, Helen rangea son téléphone et grogna quelques minutes, se retenant toutefois de laisser sortir une quelconque injure due à son humeur stressée du moment.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Au vu du titre du prochain chapitre, selon vous, quelle est cette question indiscrète ?_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Et voilà, comment troubler et choquer tout le monde, mettre Helen et Sam dans la pièce et le tour est joué! Une ressemblance troublante et choquante!_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Une question indiscrète_


	10. Une question indiscrète

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Une question indiscrète **

Sam retint alors un petit rire à l'égard d'Helen et de l'interaction qu'elle venait de voir avec son équipe mais elle garda un petit rictus au niveau du visage qui ne manqua pas d'être vu par Helen qui l'interrogea d'un regard. Le Major expliqua alors calmement qu'elle savait parfaitement ce que cela pouvait faire de travailler dans un monde d'hommes ou simplement d'être entourée principalement d'hommes tout le long de sa journée. Sam ajouta même qu'elle savait totalement ce que c'était d'avoir parfois un peu trop de pression car tout le monde s'attend à ce que vous trouviez la réponse tant attendue. Helen acquiesça de la tête et se rappela de ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle était à la place de la militaire se trouvant en face d'elle. Au départ qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu détester ce monde d'hommes où il fallait qu'elle montre à chaque instant qu'elle valait autant que chacun d'eux. Même sa première rencontre avec le Colonel O'Neill ne s'était pas si bien déroulée, avec le temps il avait fini par laisser ses stéréotypes machistes de côté et à l'accepter telle qu'elle était mais rien n'avait été gagné au départ.

 _\- J'ai connu ça aussi, être dans un monde où une femme n'a pas d'origine sa place._

 _\- En tant que médecin ? Vous avez connu ça ?_

 _\- Oui, mais à mon époque j'ai dû suivre les cours de médecine à Oxford sans y être inscrite car les femmes n'en avaient pas le droit. J'ai appris beaucoup de mon père également, mais je n'avais pas le droit au titre de médecin, j'ai dû me battre pour ça._

Daniel se stoppa dans sa discussion entreprise avec Teal'c sur la possibilité d'un lien familial entre les deux femmes quand il entendit ce détail. Il y avait longtemps que les femmes avaient le droit d'exercer ce métier, que cela soit aux Etats-Unis comme en Angleterre. C'était impossible que cette femme dise la vérité, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 35 ou 40 ans grand maximum et encore ! Les trois hommes discutèrent alors pendant un bon quart d'heure sur comment ce qu'elle disait pouvait être possible en sachant qu'elle avait également de l'influence sur des présidents et qu'elle avait des connaissances sorties de nulle part. Tout était bien trop étrange autour de cette Helen Magnus et il fallait qu'ils en sachent plus sur elle. Teal'c fit également remarquer qu'elle semblait connaître l'existence des symbiotes mais elle ne pouvait être un Goa'uld car Sam comme lui-même l'aurait détecté immédiatement. Le mystère semblait planer autour de cette femme et ce n'était pas pour plaire à Jack qui aimait savoir à qui il avait à faire en toutes circonstances.

 _\- Docteur Magnus, quel âge avez-vous ?_ Questionna-t-il en ne sachant pas s'il voulait vraiment connaître la réponse.

Helen ne répondit toutefois pas, Sam ne semblait pas non plus réactive à la question que venait de poser son supérieur hiérarchique. Jack laissa quelques minutes mais en voyant les deux femmes reprendre un début de discussion, il s'impatienta. Réitérant sa question, il comprit alors qu'elles ne l'entendaient tout simplement pas car il n'avait pas pensé à allumer l'interphone ce que Daniel lui rappela gentiment non sans un sourire.

 _\- Docteur Magnus, quel âge avez-vous ?_ Répéta-t-il non sans une pointe d'agacement.

Helen se retourna alors brusquement vers la vitre et ria légèrement.

 _\- Colonel O'Neill, ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que c'était une question assez indiscrète à poser à une femme ?_

 _\- Désolé si je vous froisse mais avec tout ce que vous nous racontez c'est vous qui attisez notre_ _curiosité Doc_ , répondit-il légèrement gêné même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme l'intimidait quelque peu.

Helen sourit alors quand il l'appela « Doc » c'était un surnom que certains membres de son équipe du Sanctuaire avait adopté à son égard quand ils voulaient se montrer moins formels qu'en l'appelant « Boss » ou « Patronne » mais toutefois plus professionnel qu'avec juste « Magnus ». C'était Henry qui la nommait le plus souvent ainsi et la simple idée du jeune homme dans son esprit la fit sourire. Elle retourna alors à ses esprits et se plaça en face de la vitre.

\- Eh bien j'ai 158 ans pour tout vous dire. Les bougies commencent à prendre plus de place que le _gâteau en lui-même. Avez-vous d'autres questions de formalité ?_

Sam avala alors de travers en entendant l'âge d'Helen. Il n'y a qu'en possédant un symbiote ou bien un sarcophage qu'elle aurait pu avoir cet âge mais elle n'avait ni les traces de Naquadah typique des Goa'uld ou Tok'Ra ni les signes de déshumanisation qu'engendre l'utilisation de leur technologie. Pourtant la brune existait bel et bien et son âge expliquait tout d'elle-même si physiquement Carter aurait juré qu'elle était dans ses âges. Jack, Teal'c et Daniel furent tout aussi abasourdis par la nouvelle et restèrent sans voix ce qui était assez rare surtout chez Daniel. Comprenant le malaise qu'elle venait d'instituer, Helen leur expliqua simplement qu'elle répondrait à toutes les interrogations qu'ils doivent avoir dans un moment plus approprié mais que l'heure était au travail. Elle continua alors avec la compagnie de Sam l'autopsie et après deux longues heures de travail, les deux femmes rejoignirent la salle de réunion afin de donner leur rapport. Helen énuméra tout ce qu'elle avait déjà énoncé devant l'équipe en rajoutant les dernières découvertes et émit quelques hypothèses pouvant les aider à la création d'une arme.

Magnus resta tout de même vague sur ses explications pour deux raisons. La première était qu'elle ne devait pas trop les aider afin qu'en cas d'urgence ils ne se retrouvent pas forcément à toujours compter sur elle, après tout dans sa dimension SG-1 s'était très bien débrouillé sans aide tout du moins de ce genre. Elle devait aussi faire avec ses problèmes de mémoire. En effet les souvenirs qu'elle possédait de Samantha Carter restaient encore et toujours très flous et elle ne pouvait y avoir accès en tout temps, généralement les flashs venaient sans qu'elle ne les prévoit et pas forcément sur le sujet qu'elle aurait désiré. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de les induire en erreur, c'était beaucoup trop risqué surtout pour le bien-être de la galaxie. Helen ajouta alors à leur intention qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle, rester éloigner de ses bureaux trop longtemps la rendait anxieuse mais qu'au besoin elle resterait présente pour les aider à condition qu'ils fournissent une bonne tasse de thé en contrepartie. Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, Helen sortit son téléphone et après quelques mots échangés sur les lieux de façon très précise, un homme du nom de John Druitt se présenta à la base et rejoignit Helen.

 _\- Me voilà devenu ton taxi Helen ?_

 _\- S'il te plait John, pas maintenant les reproches j'ai eu une longue journée._

John croisa le regard de Sam et retourna sur Helen.

 _\- Je pense ma chère que tu me dois quelques explications sur un éventuel clone de toi._

 _\- Je te parlerais de mes secrets quand tu arrêteras tes tentatives de meurtres à mon égard. Marché conclu ?_

Il grogna mais hocha la tête, elle accorda un au revoir à l'équipe avant que John ne la téléporte juste devant le Sanctuaire. Avant qu'Helen ait pu dire merci, son ex-fiancé s'était déjà évaporé dans la nature.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Pauvre John, aussi perdu que SG-1 !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _La perte d'une vie_


	11. La perte d'une vie

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness pour tes reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : La perte d'une vie**

Une fois de retour au Sanctuaire, Helen évita tout type de contacts avec son équipe. Elle n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment qu'elle serait assaillie de questions dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. Se parquant ainsi dans la bibliothèque, elle savait qu'elle aurait droit à un peu de répit même si cela ne serait que de courte durée. Seul Bigfoot était au courant d'où elle se trouvait, il lui apporta une bonne tasse de thé et resta muet quant aux révélations qu'elle avait faites avant de s'absenter. Lui aussi devait avoir des questions mais se retint par respect pour celle qu'il admirait depuis tant de temps.

Il ne partagea pas le lieu où elle se trouvait avec le reste de l'équipe, Bigfoot savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour se remettre émotionnellement de ce qu'elle a pu vivre là-bas et donc si elle souhaitait s'isoler cela n'allait pas être lui qui allait la priver de cela. Malheureusement pour Helen, le reste de l'équipe ne l'entendait pas de la même façon et se décida à la rejoindre à la bibliothèque dès que leurs tâches du jour furent finies. Elle soupira une longue fois en les regardant rentrer et s'approcher d'elle en se disant qu'elle aurait dû prendre un vol avec escale pour s'assurer d'un peu de repos mais voilà à présent il fallait qu'elle soit là pour son équipe et son Sanctuaire.

Nikola et le reste de la bande s'installèrent face à elle sans un mot, attendant sans doute qu'elle parle spontanément mais avec la fatigue et les maux de tête dus à quelques récents flash-back, Helen n'était pas d'humeur. Elle les regarda alors et leur demanda en tentant de garder son ton habituellement calme, s'ils avaient des questions à lui poser. Will en ria sur le coup en lui faisant remarquer qu'il y avait bien plus d'une question que tout le monde se posait, malheureusement il fallait choisir par laquelle commencer. Henry leva alors la main comme s'il était encore à l'école et énonça alors la première question : Comment était son ancienne vie ?

Helen prit alors une immense bouffée d'air et expliqua qu'elle se nommait Samantha Carter, surnommée Sam par ses amis et coéquipiers. Née un 29 décembre, elle avait fait des études en astrophysique et avait rejoint l'air force. Pendant deux ans elle avait travaillé au Pentagone et avait passé plus de 100 heures sur le territoire ennemi pendant une des guerres de l'époque. Quelque temps après cela, elle avait participé à la création du Programme Porte des Etoiles, lui permettant de fonctionner et de commencer l'exploration de planètes avec l'équipe SG-1.

 _\- Attendez, vous avez bien dit « Planètes », j'ai pas rêvé ?_ Releva Henry ce qui fit rire Helen.

 _\- Tu as bien entendu Henry, pendant dix ans j'ai travaillé comme membre de SG-1 et je serais incapable de te dire combien de planètes j'ai visité._

 _\- Vous avez rencontré des Aliens et tout ?_ Ajouta l'informaticien de plus en plus passionné.

 _\- Oui, des amicaux et d'autres … Disons que j'ai dû faire quelques séjours à l'infirmerie aussi._

Cette remarque fit rire le reste de l'équipe, s'imaginant bien leur boss botter quelques fesses extra-terrestres pendant des missions dignes de séries de science-fiction. Magnus continua alors son récit en ajoutant qu'elle avait non seulement visité des planètes de cette galaxie mais aussi d'autres. Elle avait continué sa carrière en tant que Colonel sur la base d'Atlantis dans la galaxie de Pégase. Dirigeant toute une équipe de brillants scientifiques ainsi que de militaires, ils tentaient d'aider les habitants de cette galaxie contre un ennemi s'en servant comme du bétail : les Wraiths.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Helen parlait, elle énonçait les personnes proches d'elle qu'elle avait perdues pendant toutes ces années. Il y avait bien sûr Janet sa meilleure amie et médecin en chef de la base, Martouf un Tok'Ra pour qui elle avait eu des sentiments, son propre père Jacob qui avait rejoint le combat en étant le lien entre la Tok'Ra et la Terre. Son visage ne cessait de s'assombrir quand elle se mit à parler de Micheal, un Wraith qui fut transformé en humain via un rétrovirus. Magnus dut prendre une grande inspiration quand elle aborda le principal acteur de sa propre mort. Elle avait mal au cœur rien que d'y penser.

Elle expliqua alors à son équipe qu'un des membres d'Atlantis, une jeune femme du nom de Teyla possédait des brides d'ADN de Wraith lattants. Etant enceinte, l'enfant qu'elle portait serait la clé de la race hybride Humain-Wraith que Micheal ne cessait de vouloir perfectionner. Micheal avait fini par kidnapper Teyla et ne la garda en vie que le temps de sa grossesse, après cela il n'avait évidemment plus besoin d'elle. En à peine un an, il avait réussi à éliminer les Wraith de la surface de la galaxie de Pegase et était bien déterminé à se venger également des humains.

En tant que Sam, elle avait réussi à demander la construction d'un nouveau vaisseau de combat nommé le Phénix dont elle prit le commandement afin d'affronter elle-même l'armée de Micheal. Malheureusement elle avait fini par tomber dans une embuscade après de nombreuses victoires. Elle avait réussi à téléporter tout son équipage sur la planète mais une fois cela fait il lui restait une dernière chose à accomplir. Elle utilisa les commandes de son vaisseau pour foncer contre un appartenant à ses ennemis, grâce à cela elle fit non seulement exploser ledit vaisseau mais l'onde de choc qui en découla détruisit les deux autres qui les entouraient.

 _\- C'est comme ça que tu es morte Helen, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Jolie déduction Nikola, quand je suis morte des êtres de conscience supérieure m'ont permis de les rejoindre sur leur plan d'existence et j'ai vécu avec eux quelque temps._

 _\- Vous êtes devenue un pur esprit si j'ai bien compris Magnus,_ ajouta Will.

 _\- Exact, pendant cette période, je n'ai pas eu le droit d'interférer avec les humains c'est la règle. Mais cette règle finissait par trop me peser. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on m'a proposé de retourner sur Terre._

 _\- En Helen Magnus,_ conclut Kate.

 _\- Je suis revenue directement en enfant, me permettant de garder plus de souvenirs, bien entendu bloqués à cette période, sur ma vie de Sam. Patricia et Gregory Magnus m'ont trouvée et élevée comme leur propre fille. Je n'ai récupéré mes souvenirs que lorsque nous nous sommes injectés le sang originel._

Tout le monde était bouche bée. Ils étaient tous conscient qu'Helen était du genre à se sacrifier au besoin pour ses convictions mais en avoir la preuve était autre chose. Avoir tous ces détails sur sa vie en Samantha Carter rendait tout cela réel et redonna à Henry sa langue qui ne cessa de bombarder Helen de question sur les différentes races qu'elle avait rencontrées ou les diverses technologies qu'elle avait pues étudier.

Toutefois Helen avait du mal à garder le sourire, se rappeler de tout cela était plus que douloureux pour elle et elle laissa une larme perler sur sa joue. Will lui demanda de la voix la plus douce qu'il possédait ce qu'elle avait. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui expliqua qu'il y a quelques heures encore, elle était avec des personnes chères à son cœur qu'elle avait considérées comme perdues depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Désolé du léger retard, soucis de connexion avec l'orage ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Oh lala plein de confidences troublantes, croustillantes et émouvantes !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Les recherches sur le Docteur_


	12. Les recherches sur le Docteur

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Les recherches sur le Docteur**

Dans la base de Cheyenne Mountain, l'effervescence était de mise dans l'équipe SG-1 qui se demandait encore d'où sortait véritablement cette Helen Magnus. Pendant un instant, ils pensèrent bien évidemment à un clone réplicateur mais cela n'avait pas de sens puisqu'elle semblait avoir des contacts avec des gens du monde entier depuis bien avant la transformation des réplicateurs en forme d'humanoïde. Puis les idées fusèrent et ils se mirent à penser à Ba'al qui arrivait à faire des clones de chairs et de sang de lui donc il pourrait très bien en avoir fait un de Sam mais là encore cela n'expliquait pas sa raison ici depuis tant d'années.

Et dans les deux cas, le Dr. Magnus ne semblait avoir aucune mauvaise intention à l'encontre de la planète donc cela ne collait à aucun des deux ennemis cités précédemment. L'idée qu'elle puisse venir d'un univers parallèle fut également abordée mais là deux blocs se plaçaient sur leur chemin. Premièrement elle disait avoir plus de 150 ans et donc même en venant d'une dimension parallèle, cela paraissait totalement inconcevable scientifiquement et biologiquement parlant. Le second problème était qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de rejet dû à la présence de deux « Sam » dans cet univers.

Brièvement, Sam pensa à ce que Nirtii lui avait dit sur son ADN. Peut-être que pour une part du moins, la théorie de l'univers parallèle était correcte car la petite différence génétique de Sam par rapport aux autres humains permettait peut-être aux deux femmes de coexister mais qui avait pu modifier son ADN ? Avait-elle été ainsi toute sa vie ? Trop de questions qui resteraient pour le moment sans réponse lui donnèrent mal à la tête. Sam se mit alors à parler de ses rêves de façon plus ouverte que lors de sa discussion avec le Colonel pendant leur mission.

Elle expliqua de façon synthétique qu'elle pensait avoir fait des rêves sur la vie d'Helen ce qui en intrigua plus d'un dans la salle de réunion. Tous lui demandèrent si elle était sûre d'elle et si elle s'était vue dans un miroir dans un de ses rêves par exemple mais Sam ne pouvait se tromper. Tout correspondait côté époque et chronologie. Même l'homme qui était venu chercher Helen à l'instant s'était trouvé dans son rêve et lui avait laissé quelques cauchemars en prime en fin de soirée.

\- _L'homme qui est venu chercher le Docteur Magnus, ce John … Je l'ai vu aussi dans mes rêves._

 _\- Et alors Carter ? Il n'a pas une tête à inspirer la joie et la bonne humeur …_ Ria Jack.

\- _Vous allez me prendre pour une folle mais je pense qu'il est aussi vieux qu'elle si je me fie à mes rêves et en effet, à ce que j'ai vu dans mes rêves qui se sont vite transformés en cauchemars grâce à lui, il est plutôt du genre brutal et meurtrier. Pourtant je suis sûre qu'ils étaient fiancés !_

 _\- Faut croire que votre double à mauvais goût en matière d'homme si je peux me permettre Carter._ Ajouta le Colonel avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- _En effet._ Finit Sam avec un ton généralement réservé à Teal'c ce qui eut pour effet de tous les faire rire.

Sam et Daniel furent alors les premiers à couper court à cette réunion. Pendant que Teal'c et Jack se rendirent dans la salle d'entrainement pour une bonne partie de ping pong censée les détendre, Sam et Daniel se décidèrent à aller faire quelques recherches sur ce bon vieux Docteur. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose sur elle sur internet après tout. A de nombreuses reprises, ils tombèrent sur le nom Magnus dans divers rubriques de l'Histoire, des Sciences ou de l'Ingénierie. Jamais de photos ne montrant pourtant la femme qu'ils avaient accueillis, à croire qu'elle cherchait à laisser le moins de preuves d'elle dans le cours du temps.

Toutefois, elle semblait tout de même garder une certaine renommée en tant que Médecin prêt à tout pour ses patients ou en tant que Scientifique en avance sur son temps. De nombreux sites parlaient d'elle, ici on pouvait lire « Dr. Magnus présent en France pendant le débarquement Alliés » ou encore là était inscrit « Dr. Magnus présentera ses travaux sur la combustion spontanée à Rome » avec une date laissant penser que cela s'était produit l'an passé.

En fouillant un peu plus, ils jugèrent que les divers gouvernements du monde devaient la connaître au vu de toutes les relations qu'elle avait. D'une certaine manière elle avait leur confiance mais les politiciens gardaient toujours un dossier dans leurs manches sur leurs alliés. Ils découvrirent alors un dossier confidentiel qui put être ouvert grâce à leurs hauts niveaux d'accréditation. Sam et Daniel tombèrent alors sur diverses photos cette fois d'Helen prises au fur et à mesure des années : aux côtés d'Einstein, présente le 8 mai 1945 à Reims au moment de la capitulation des Nazis mais aussi sur le pont du très tristement célèbre Titanic.

Bien entendu le doute n'était plus permis, il s'agissait bel et bien de la même femme qui ne semblait pas avoir pris une ride. Les seuls changements notables étaient sur ses vêtements s'adaptant à l'époque ou encore à ses cheveux. Les deux coéquipiers se regardèrent alors en se demandant quelles conclusions il fallait tirer de ce qu'il venait de voir juste avant de tomber sur une page parlant d'une certaine clinique nommée le Sanctuaire qui serait tenue par nulle autre qu'Helen. Rien de plus n'était toutefois précisé que quel type de patient s'y trouvait. Sam monta alors d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du Général avant d'y entrer.

\- _Monsieur, je peux vous parler ?_

 _\- Bien-sûr Major, j'imagine que le sujet de votre visite concerne notre récente invitée._

 _\- C'est exact Monsieur. J'aimerais savoir s'il y a un moyen de la contacter ou de la voir, il faut qu'on en sache plus sur qui elle est et quelles sont ses intentions._

Il hocha la tête et prit le téléphone rouge placé dans un coin de son bureau. Sam savait que c'était la ligne directe vers le Président mais se retint de poser la moindre question. Devant elle, le Général demanda les coordonnées du Docteur Magnus, d'abord hésitant, le Président finit alors par céder. Hammond nota ce qui lui était dicté au téléphone sur un petit bout de papier qu'il tendit à Sam.

\- _Voilà Major. Vous avez le numéro de téléphone du lieu de travail du Docteur Magnus. Je ne peux vous dire sur quoi vous allez tomber donc à vous de décider._

 _\- Merci Monsieur, je vous tiens au courant._

Lui accordant un signe de tête, Sam sortit alors du bureau de son supérieur avant de se diriger vers son labo pour un peu plus de tranquillité. Elle se plaça à côté du téléphone et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de composer le numéro présent sur le papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main tremblante.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Quelques petites soucis pour uploader ce soir, d'où l'heure tardive, désolé !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Les membres Sg-1 font des découvertes très déconcertantes au sujet du Docteur Helen Magnus! Perso, j'adore leurs têtes !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Rappel d'un Scientifique_


	13. Rappel d'un Scientifique

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Rappel d'un Scientifique**

Ce fut avec un profond étonnement qu'Helen reçut alors un coup de téléphone. Peu de personnes avaient sa ligne directe et c'était rarement annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles et avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps Helen s'attendait au pire. A l'autre bout du fil se trouvait Samantha en haut-parleur avec tout le reste de l'équipe SG-1 autour d'elle. Le Major tenait à avoir de véritables explications si possible également à ses rêves et espérait de tout cœur en obtenir au moins un peu par le biais de ce coup de fil. D'un ton hautain, Helen décrocha le téléphone en déclinant comme à son habitude son identité.

 _\- Ici le Docteur Helen Magnus, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

 _\- Docteur ? C'est le Major Samantha Carter._

 _\- Oh Major, je me doutais que j'aurais rapidement de vos nouvelles mais j'admets que je ne pensais pas si rapidement._

 _\- Vous nous avez laissés sur notre faim avec tous vos mystères Doc ! S_ 'exclama Jack.

 _\- Je veux bien vous croire Colonel. C'est le genre de remarque que l'on me fait souvent je dois bien l'admettre._

Helen riait intérieurement en pensant à comment elle se sentirait si elle était à la place de Sam. Bien évidemment elle aurait dû anticiper le fait qu'ils la rappelleraient aussi vite. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas de coup d'avance mais devait continuer de mener la danse ou du moins le faire croire.

\- _Qui êtes-vous vraiment Docteur Magnus, enfin je veux dire rien que votre âge vous fait sortir de la norme et pour une terrienne qui je suppose est humaine cela reste du domaine de la Science-Fiction !_ Ajouta Daniel.

 _\- Ma vie relèverait du domaine de la Science-Fiction ? Docteur Jackson voyons, votre théorie comme quoi les pyramides sont des pistes d'atterrissages pour des vaisseaux aliens n'est pas de la Science-Fiction pour une personne lambda ? Vos vies à tous en tant que membre de SG-1 sont aussi de ce domaine alors ne me catégorisez pas trop vite avant de tout savoir je vous prie._

 _\- Dans ce cas nous sommes tout ouïes doc, expliquez-nous !_ S'agaça légèrement O'Neill.

 _\- Pas ici, tout du moins pas au téléphone cela serait trop complexe je pense mais aussi trop long. Que pensez-vous de venir dans mon Sanctuaire afin de mêler à des mots quelques images._

Toute l'équipe se figea en se demandant s'ils venaient bel et bien d'être invités à visiter ce fameux Sanctuaire, cette clinique privée dont peu avaient réussi à sortir quelques informations. Ils demandèrent à Helen un temps pour voir cela avec le Général Hammond, décidant alors de la recontacter dès qu'ils auraient une réelle réponse à lui donner. Etant autant curieux que son équipe de savoir véritablement ce que tout cela signifiait, le Général leur donna son accord pour partir pour le Sanctuaire, prévenant alors Magnus, ils reprirent leurs vêtements de civils plus un bonnet pour Teal'c afin de cacher son tatouage et partirent pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Helen les avait prévenus qu'un chauffeur les attendrait à leur arrivée pour les emmener directement au Manoir.

Magnus commença alors à stresser. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour son ancienne équipe arriverait dans sa demeure. Elle s'était même surprise elle-même en leur faisant cette proposition mais jamais elle ne serait plus à l'aise que sur son propre terrain où elle pourrait prouver ses dires. Elle savait pertinemment que Teal'c et Daniel seraient faciles à convaincre, le premier via son expérience avec diverses créatures et le second par son esprit plus qu'ouvert sur ce genre de chose. Mais il restait Jack et Sam.

Lui était plutôt le genre d'homme à croire ce qu'il voit et donc il fallait qu'il soit sur les lieux pour comprendre qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui, elle avait également la crainte que cela ne lui apporte de la méfiance de la part du Colonel mais ne rien lui dire serait pire. Restait alors Sam, son côté scientifique pourrait poser problème car tant qu'elle ne pourrait pas prouver que c'est faisable ou possible, il faudrait compter sur le petit côté curieux et ouvert qui restait en elle. Rien n'était alors joué d'avance et Helen savait qu'elle devrait faire preuve d'autant de diplomatie qu'avec les plus éminents dirigeants de la planète.

 _\- Moi j'ai hâte de rencontrer le Major Carter, après tout c'est vous avec un côté geek en plus doc !_ S'exclama Henry avec un air enfantin !

 _\- Je suis également très curieux de savoir quel va être son comportement et sa façon d'être !_ Ajouta Nikola avec un air plus que malicieux.

 _\- Henry je me doute qu'elle va te plaire par contre Nikola je t'ai à l'œil, tu fais une seule remarque déplacée ou concernant un de tes nombreux fantasmes à mon égard et je t'enferme. Je te rappelle que tu n'es plus un vampire et que je n'aurais pas de mal à mettre ma menace à exécution._

Helen était particulièrement inquiète au sujet du comportement que pourrait avoir Nikola surtout avec Jack dans les parages. Elle se souvenait des sentiments qu'elle avait pu avoir pour son ancien officier commandant et se demandait si cette Sam avait le même genre de pensée à son égard. Toutefois elle savait que Nikola avait un don pour se montrer agaçant et qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup à Jack pour monter sur ses grands chevaux à la moindre remarque qu'il jugerait trop déplacée à son goût. Décidant de mettre les choses au point avec Nikola pour éviter toute bavure, elle lui demanda de la suivre dans son bureau ce qu'il fit sans hésitation.

Magnus lui expliqua calmement qu'elle tenait à ne pas faire mauvaise impression et comptait sur lui pour se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Il soupira mais acquiesça, après tout il lui devait bien ça. Elle lui arracha un sourire en lui rappelant que maintenant qu'il s'était dé-vampé tout seul, elle pouvait se permettre d'être plus sadique avec lui qu'autrefois rien que par vengeance. En regardant Nikola, Helen pensait à Rodney Mckay, il fallait admettre que les deux étaient de purs génies dans leur domaine mais qu'aucun n'admettait être second dans ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Elle lui fit part de ses pensées et attisa automatiquement la curiosité de Nikola.

 _\- Et comme moi il était séduisant à mourir je suppose ? Tu as toujours été bien entourée à ce que je vois ma chère._

 _\- Euh … Disons qu'il avait un charme plutôt bien caché. Mais comme toi il se prenait pour un tombeur de ses dames._

 _\- Je l'aime déjà ce monsieur._

 _\- Tu penserais différemment si tu l'avais rencontré, deux avec un ego comme le tien dans la même pièce et je ne donne pas chère des installations !_

Ils rirent ensemble pendant qu'Helen racontait diverses histoires la liant à Rodney, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient pu travailler ensemble, cela n'avait pas été de tout repos. Mais il fallait admettre qu'avec Rodney on ne pouvait s'ennuyer tout comme avec Nikola. La différence étant qu'Helen devait bien reconnaître que Nikola savait être du genre charmant et séducteur comme personne, si elle l'avait rencontré quand elle-même était Sam elle aurait surement été plus que séduite ce qui la fit frissonner au vu de qui allait bientôt franchir les portes de son Sanctuaire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Ça y est, SG-1 va bientôt se pointer au Sanctuaire !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Une future visite qui risque d'être pleine de surprises ! Comment va se comporter Nikola ? Je suis assez curieuse!_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Invitation au Sanctuaire_


	14. Invitation au Sanctuaire

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness et à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Invitation au Sanctuaire**

Ce fut après de longues heures de vol et une curiosité augmentée par l'attente que SG-1 fut accueillie à l'aéroport par une limousine noire prévue pour les emmener rejoindre leur hôte. Ils n'arrivaient pas à voir leur chauffeur via la petite vitre teintée mais qu'importe, ils avaient bien plus de questions pour Magnus que pour l'équipe qui l'entourait, enfin pour le moment du moins. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Vieille Ville, ils furent immédiatement surpris par l'immense bâtiment se dressant devant eux. Remarquant que la voiture ralentissait doucement, l'équipe attendit l'arrêt total pour descendre du véhicule.

Ils furent rejoint par le conducteur qui n'était nul autre qu'un homme immense dépassant même Teal'c, poilu des pieds à la tête et sortant tout droit d'un livre de créatures fantastiques. Sur le coup ils furent évidemment surpris mais les missions qu'ils avaient déjà leurs permirent de relativiser et de se rendre compte qu'après tout, avec tous les aliens qu'ils connaissaient, ils ne devraient pas juger cette créature ou plutôt personne, sur son apparence. Toutefois la curiosité fut trop forte pour Daniel qui tenait toujours à augmenter son savoir sur toutes les cultures possibles.

 _\- Hum, excusez-moi_ , toussa-t-il. _Vous travaillez avec le Docteur Magnus depuis longtemps ?_

 _\- Ack Ack, depuis une cinquantaine d'années. Elle m'a soigné après qu'on m'ait tiré dessus et depuis je l'aide comme je peux ici._

 _\- On vous a tiré dessus ? Pourquoi ?_ Questionna Teal'c avec un haussement de sourcils.

 _\- Parce que je suis moi. Je suis né en tant que phénomène, c'est la seule raison._

 _\- Je vois,_ acquiesça-t-il.

 _\- Et vous avez un nom ? Désolé de vous demander cela comme ça mais comme il n'y a pas eu de présentation …_ Ajouta Jack.

 _\- Je suis Big Foot, je n'ai pas d'autres noms et cela a toujours été comme cela._

Jack voulut répliquer mais n'eut pas le temps car Big Foot avait déjà pris les devants et avait avancé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée principale du Sanctuaire. Il la leur ouvrit et les fit entrer dans le hall. Sans une phrase de plus, il marcha vers l'ascenseur d'époque et descendit de quelques étages. Ignorant les diverses questions de Daniel sur l'authenticité des lieux, il les amena directement dans la pièce ronde principale, les laissant regarder autour d'eux. Leurs yeux furent attirés par les différentes pièces ressemblantes à des cellules et semblant contenir des créatures. Au centre de la pièce se tenaient Helen, trois hommes et une femme.

 _\- Bienvenue au Sanctuaire SG-1 !_ S'exclama Magnus.

L'équipe dut se défaire de l'attraction provoquée par les lieux le temps des présentations. Bien entendu, du côté du Sanctuaire, tous étaient presque fixés sur Samantha Carter y comprit Nikola.

 _\- Ne faites pas attention à eux Major, disons qu'ils sont autant étonnés de notre ressemblance que votre équipe a pu l'être lors de notre première rencontre._

 _\- En parlant de ça, vous nous avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous et Carter vous étiez comme des jumelles._ Rappela Jack.

 _\- Je vous assure Colonel que vous ressortirez de ce lieu avec les réponses mais également avec de nouvelles questions, cela ne fait aucun doute._

Le Colonel grogna et reçut un petit coup de coude de Daniel qui tenta de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient ici à titre d'invités et qu'incommoder leur hôte n'était surement pas la meilleure des façons d'avoir des réponses. Helen accorda un petit sourire de remerciement à Daniel avant de poursuivre son discours.

\- _Je me doute que ces lieux ne sont que secondaires dans le but de votre visite et que vous êtes principalement là pour savoir si je suis une menace ou non. Toutefois pour que j'ai votre confiance il vous faudra je pense accepter de croire que vous ne savez pas tout sur votre propre planète._

 _\- Et ce n'est pas peu dire_ , murmura Nikola.

 _\- Docteur Magnus, je peux vous assurer que Daniel est le meilleur archéologue de cette planète_ , s'exclama Sam, bien décidée à rappeler les compétences de son coéquipier.

\- _Je n'aime pas les archéologues, ils trouvent une tombe et ça y est c'est l'euphorie totale_ , ajouta le vampire assez fort pour que cela vienne aux oreilles de tous.

\- _Nikola soit tu te tais soit je te mets une balle dans la tête pour avoir la paix pendant quelques heures, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

 _\- Oh Helen, tu me gâches mon plaisir._

SG-1 comme l'équipe du Sanctuaire retinrent tous un petit rictus au vu de l'échange qu'il venait de voir. Reprenant le cours de son petit exposé, Helen passa devant toutes les pièces présentes dans ce lieu. Passant d'abord devant Sally la sirène qui leur arracha un immense sourire à la vue de la silhouette bleutée de cette dernière puis devant toutes celles qui étaient accessibles à ce niveau. Helen expliqua alors calmement que le Sanctuaire portait dignement son nom. Imaginé par son propre père, le Docteur Gregory Magnus, Helen en avait fait une réalité.

Créant ainsi un lieu où toute créature pourrait se sentir en sécurité. Ici le but était double, d'un côté protéger les créatures de l'exploitation humaine bien que protéger les humains des plus dangereuses, fasse également partie du quotidien mais également étudier ces créatures et apprendre d'elles au maximum. Sam et Daniel furent immédiatement émerveillés par le concept et par l'endroit, Teal'c garda son masque impassible comme à son habitude même si l'idée lui plaisait. Il restait alors O'Neill qui ne serait d'une certaine manière jamais vraiment conquis par quoi que ce soit.

 _\- Il y a d'autres endroits comme ça dans le monde ?_ Demanda Sam, sans détacher son regard de Sally.

 _\- Oui, ici reste d'une certaine manière le quartier général mais il y a tout un réseau mondial. Chaque Sanctuaire à son dirigeant et gère indépendamment son édifice bien qu'il m'arrive d'y mettre mon nez de temps à autre._

 _\- Et les gouvernements sont d'accord avec ça ?_

 _\- Mais oui Colonel, nous ne nous cachons pas, tout du moins pas d'eux. Ils nous accordent des subventions si vous voulez tous savoir. En contrepartie, en plus de protéger la population, lorsqu'une découverte scientifique est faite et qu'elle peut aider la population lambda nous la leur transmettons._

 _\- D'accord d'accord, bon j'admets je commence à être à court d'arguments contre vous Doc !_

Helen s'arqua d'un immense sourire et s'apprêta à reprendre la parole pour leur parler du Sang Originel et du gros de l'histoire pour ainsi dire quand une alerte se fit entendre dans tout le Sanctuaire. Les écrans de la salle se baissèrent et tous les téléphones se mirent à sonner. Un bateau transportant des phénomènes de type empathique venait de prendre feu et il fallait leur porter secours.

Helen ordonna de préparer les outils d'urgences et dût appeler quelqu'un qu'elle aurait préféré éviter surtout avec SG-1 présent : John Druitt.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Rencontre avec John en perspective ... Pour ceux qui se souvienne de l'épisode auquel je fais référence, vous comprendrez que ça sens pas bon !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Enfin le SG-1 rencontre l'équipe d'Helen, il faut l'avouer, j'adore voir les têtes qu'ils font tous !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre - Jack l'éventreur_


	15. Jack l'éventreur

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness et à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Jack l'éventreur**

Helen était loin d'avoir envie de contacter John mais il lui fallait de l'aide de quelqu'un qui puisse se téléporter. Il restait un doute en elle, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu John, il s'était juré de venger la mort d'Ashley et particulièrement de faire souffrir la directrice de la Cabale qu'il jugeait pleinement responsable non seulement de la perte de la jeune fille mais également de la perversion de son esprit. Elle se demandait alors à qui elle aurait à faire, serait-ce John, l'homme qu'elle aimait autrefois et qu'elle avait cru retrouver pendant quelque temps récemment ? Ou bien son homologue Jack l'Eventreur qui chercherait plutôt un moyen de lui trancher la gorge.

Le doute restait présent mais il fallait qu'elle essaye, la vie de plusieurs personnes en dépendait. Elle parvint alors à le faire venir et ordonna a Henry d'abaisser le bouclier afin qu'il puisse se téléporter. N'y allant pas par quatre chemins quand elle le remarqua réceptif à sa demande, elle lui expliqua clairement qu'elle comptait sur lui pour se rendre sur le bateau et ramener tous les empathiques en sécurité ici. Le voyant partir, elle se tourna alors vers SG-1.

 _\- Vous feriez mieux de partir, visitez la ville, je vous contacterais quand cela sera plus calme. Je suis navrée mais je ne vais pas avoir de temps pour vous dans l'immédiat avec tous les blessés qui vont arriver._

 _\- On ne va pas vous laisser tomber alors que vous semblez être dans un sacré pétrin Doc ! Teal'c et moi on vous donnera un coup de main si vous nous guidez !_ S'exclama Jack.

 _\- Daniel et moi avons des bases en médecine alors on pourra être utile, Docteur Magnus ne me dite pas que vous seriez contre quatre paires de bras en plus ?_ Ajouta Sam.

Helen était partagée, avoir John à surveiller en présence de SG-1 lui donnerait probablement des cheveux blancs mais ils avaient raison, elle ne pouvait refuser de l'aide avec les 24 réfugiés qui allaient commencer à arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Elle soupira tout de même à l'idée que Nikola avait quitté le Sanctuaire juste avant l'alerte, vexé par sa remarque, ce qui faisait un souci de moins à s'inquiéter. Elle hocha alors la tête, créant ainsi des équipes mixtes Sanctuaire/SG-1 afin de faciliter le travail. Jack ferait donc équipe avec elle, Sam serait avec Henry qui avait du mal rien qu'à la vue des aiguilles, Daniel serait avec Kate et Teal'c avec Will. Petit à petit John amenait les empathiques qui étaient immédiatement conduits à des lits pour les plus blessés. Les blessures les plus graves étaient évidemment traitées par Magnus et le reste arrivait à se répartir de façon adéquate. Les urgences purent être vite secourues et c'est avec soulagement que John ramena le dernier d'entre eux. Chacun finit alors son travail et Helen accorda à John le droit de rester à se reposer. Tout c'était cependant trop bien passé aux yeux de Magnus qui apprit alors la mort d'une des empathiques.

\- _A toute l'équipe et SG-1, rejoignez-moi dans le labo s'il vous plait,_ appela-t-elle de sa radio.

Ils s'exécutèrent et elle commença à distribuer des armes réelles et paralysantes.

 _\- Contre quoi devons-nous nous battre Docteur Magnus ?_ Questionna Teal'c.

\- _C'est John la cible, n'est-ce pas Magnus ?_ Demanda Will avec la certitude qu'il avait raison qui fut confirmé par un hochement de tête de sa patronne.

\- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous racontez là ! Il n'était pas votre allié il y a encore une heure ?_

 _\- Navrée Colonel, je crains de ne pas vous avoir tout dit au sujet de John …_

 _\- C'est John Druitt, alias Jack l'Eventreur c'est ça ?_ Demanda Sam.

 _\- C'est ça Major mais comment le savez-vous ?_

 _\- J'ai fait quelques rêves étranges où je le voyais tuer des femmes. Avec l'époque et son prénom j'ai juste fait des rapprochements._

Helen acquiesça de la tête en se rappelant qu'il faudrait qu'elle prenne vraiment le temps de demander à Sam ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses autres rêves. Leur donnant alors l'autorisation de tirer pour tuer en cas d'extrêmes nécessités, ils se mirent alors en quête de l'homme dans le bâtiment. Jack se retint alors de demander si les soupçons de Sam sur les fiançailles de Magnus et de cet individu étaient fondés. Après tout il était inconcevable dans son esprit que la femme qu'il avait devant lui ait pu être amoureuse d'un monstre comme Jack l'Eventreur, c'était totalement impossible.

Helen, Kate et Jack arpentaient alors l'un des couloirs quand le combat s'engagea, vite au sol Kate ne put rivaliser avec les techniques de combat de son assaillant, Jack put le distraire le temps qu'Helen ne lui assène plusieurs décharges électriques de son pistolet incapacitant. Prenant son pouls, elle comprit que le cœur avait arrêté de battre et l'espace d'une seconde le sien eut un écart. Helen ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir sans l'avoir soigné, de manière générale elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, elle ne permettrait pas qu'une autre personne qui lui soit proche ne décède.

 _\- Aidez-moi, on l'emmène à l'infirmerie._

Tentant d'objecter, il se retint en voyant Kate obéir sans même se poser une seule question. Ils portèrent l'homme jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Helen tentait l'impossible pour le réanimer. Ce fut lors d'un énième choc donné par le défibrillateur que le cœur de John repartit non sans avoir libéré quelques secondes auparavant une immense dose d'énergie que même Helen n'expliquait pas. John semblait délirer sur une sensation de bien-être et de libération mais Magnus ne l'écoutait pas.

Elle l'installa sur une chaise roulante et le conduisit en isolement avec Jack qui comptait bien avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, ils prévinrent tout le monde qu'ils avaient quartier libre en prenant soin de garder un œil sur les empathiques. Arrivant dans la cellule, une coupure de courant les surprit et referma la porte derrière Helen et Jack, les enfermant avec John. Helen pointa son arme vers ce dernier en lui rappelant qu'un seul geste brusque lui vaudrait une balle.

 _\- Bon, ce n'est pas le bon moment je présume mais je ne suis pas dupe Doc, vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous avez tenu à sauver un serial killer reconnu mondialement ?_

 _\- Les choses sont complexes Colonel mais pour faire court vous avez devant vous l'homme avec lequel j'étais fiancée et enceinte avant de découvrir qu'il tuait des prostituées le soir venu._

Jack était bouche bée, avait-il bien entendu le mot ''enceinte'' ou bien n'était-ce que son imagination ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire avec cet homme mais cela serait bien trop déplacé de lui demander encore plus en présence de ce dernier. Malheureusement et contrairement à ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, ils n'étaient pas les seuls coincés dans le Sanctuaire et une créature plus que redoutable s'y déplaçait de plus en plus à sa guise.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Pauvre SG-1, beaucoup de révélation pour une première rencontre !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _C'est bien mouvementé lorsque John est dans les parages !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Quelques explications_


	16. Quelques explications

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness et à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Quelques explications**

Peu de temps avant la panne de courant, les divers membres des équipes avaient fait un dernier tour des occupants. Ainsi chacun était bloqué dans des lieux distincts du Sanctuaire. Sam était avec Henry qu'elle avait suivi dans la chambre de l'une des patientes les plus touchées tout en discutant des diverses technologies présentes ici et dont Sam aurait adoré en apprendre plus voire même les manipuler. Teal'c avait pris l'ascenseur avec Big Foot et Kate dans l'optique de se rendre dans la bibliothèque pour en apprendre plus sur les créatures vivants dans ces lieux.

Daniel de son côté se baladait dans les lieux avec Will qui semblait le plus apte, à part bien-sûr Magnus mais Will avait l'avantage d'être assez récent ici et de voir les choses sous un œil neuf. Tous furent surpris par cette coupure qui ne fut pas compensée par le générateur d'urgence sur le coup. Les portes refusaient de s'ouvrir et l'ascenseur se stoppa. Sam et Henry pensèrent immédiatement à un problème technique et s'y penchèrent via la tablette de ce dernier, Daniel et Will cherchèrent le reste des équipes tandis que Teal'c, Kate et Big Foot tentaient de faire marcher l'interphone d'urgence.

- _Dit Biggy, il date de quand ce machin ?_ Questionna Kate.

 _\- Ack Ack. Il était là quand je suis arrivé au Sanctuaire donc déjà depuis 1951._

 _\- Etes-vous certain qu'une technologie de cet âge fonctionne encore ?_ Ajouta Teal'c.

 _\- Pour moi la réponse est évidemment non, c'est une antiquité ce truc et on capte pas, que du bonheur. Bon va falloir bidouiller quelque chose._

Kate tendit son téléphone à Big Foot qui commença à le bricoler pour le connecter avec le système de communication de l'ascenseur.

 _\- Pensez-vous pouvoir créer un moyen de communication avec le reste du bâtiment ?_

 _\- Oui Teal'c je pense que je peux y arriver._

En guise de preuve à sa phrase, Big foot parvint à se mettre en relation avec Henry, Magnus et Will. Le premier semblait totalement en panique. La patiente avec laquelle il se trouvait semblait manquer d'air, Sam était en train de tenter de la calmer quand les communications furent permises. Utilisant les conseils d'Helen, ils parvinrent à stabiliser son état quand une autre surtension fut remarquée dans tout le bâtiment.

 _\- Helen, quelque chose est sortie de moi, le mal est sorti de moi._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là John ?_

 _\- Doc, quand vous l'avez réanimé, une sorte d'énergie est sortie de son corps, ce ne serait pas ça ?_

 _\- Ecoute-moi Helen, c'est comme si la rage que j'avais au fond de moi était partie, comme si ce qui me poussait à tuer n'était plus en moi._

 _\- Ce serait trop simple de mettre toute la culpabilité pour ce que tu as fait depuis 1888 sur une créature._

 _\- Je sais Helen, crois-moi j'en suis conscient._

 _\- Bon je veux pas vous interrompre tous les deux mais comment on contient ou détruit cette créature ? Ou dans l'immédiat, comment on sort d'ici ?_

Helen était malheureusement incapable de répondre à ces questions. Toutefois il fallait reprendre le contrôle du bâtiment, laisser cette créature le contrôler pouvait avoir de désastreuses issues. Henry expliqua à Will et Daniel qu'ils pouvaient éteindre manuellement le générateur mais qu'il faudrait que l'un d'entre eux passe par les anciennes voies d'aérations.

Will était plus fin que Daniel et c'est donc lui qui allait s'y coller. Pendant ce temps, Sam et Henry parvinrent à véritablement stabiliser l'état de l'empathique. Kate, Teal'c et Big Foot étaient de leur côté confrontés à un autre problème, la créature semblait bien décidée à les tuer et avait commencé à jouer avec l'ascenseur.

Ouvrant la trappe du dessus, Kate s'y glissa et commença à s'y accrocher. Remarquant que la créature avait fait dysfonctionner les freins, elle fit comprendre aux garçons qu'il valait mieux pour leur survie qu'ils fassent comme elle. Will parvint à couper le courant ce qui eut pour effet de se faire chuter l'ascenseur, Kate, Teal'c et Big Foot étant attachés à un des câbles réussirent à sortir de la cage d'ascenseur via une idée de Teal'c : celle de se balancer jusqu'à atteindre la porte qu'il ouvrit avec l'aide de Big Foot.

 _\- A toutes les équipes, rejoignez-nous devant le grand labo, la créature a commencé à créer un produit toxique via les bras robotiques qui s'y trouve._ Dit Magnus via la radio qui remarchait enfin.

 _\- D'accord Magnus !_ Répondirent Will, Henry et Kate d'une même voix.

Ayant enfin les portes ouvertes et sachant ce qui se préparait, John, Jack et Helen avaient très vite accouru devant le grand labo. En voyant les autres arriver, John se tourna vers Helen.

 _\- Il n'y a que mon corps qui la supportera, qui arrivera à la contenir et tu le sais._

 _\- Non John, tu as déjà assez souffert à cause de cette créature, il doit y avoir un autre moyen !_

 _\- Tu sais que c'est faux. Monsieur Foss, auriez-vous l'obligeance d'éteindre le bouclier électromagnétique ?_

Henry regarda sa patronne, en attente d'un accord. Cette dernière détourna son regard de celui de John pour accorder un oui de la tête au jeune homme. Les autres membres du Sanctuaire comme de SG-1 sentaient que cette décision lui brisait le cœur, Sam connaissait le genre de regard qu'Helen lançait à John pour en avoir déjà accordé de ce genre. John accorda une dernière phrase à Helen avant de se téléporter dans la salle.

 _\- Je t'aime Helen … Pour toujours !_

Il avait disparu avant qu'elle eut le temps de lui répondre et une fois qu'ils purent tous entrer dans le grand laboratoire. John venait d'absorber à nouveau la créature énergétique dans son corps. Helen se précipita vers lui mais son regard était déjà redevenu haineux à son égard et quand elle lui demanda où il comptait se rendre après, elle n'eut pour réponse qu'une phrase qui laissait incertain le destin de John.

 _\- Je n'ai aucune destination en tête !_

Une fois l'homme disparu, Helen regarda ceux qui l'entouraient, faisant partie de son passé et de son présent elle se demandait comment elle allait remettre ses idées en place mais ce fut une phrase toute simple qui engagea la conversation.

 _\- Bienvenue dans ma vie !_

Magnus invita alors tout le monde à la suivre dans son bureau, surtout SG-1 pour que les véritables explications commencent. Kate comme Big Foot étant trop fatigués, ce ne fut que Will et Henry qui suivirent leur patronne jusque dans son bureau. Chacun prit place dans une chaise ou sur le canapé. Il fallait qu'elle commence ses explications mais cela restait un sujet compliqué. Elle commença son récit en expliquant qu'autrefois elle portait le nom de Samantha Carter dans sa propre dimension et qu'elle-même avait fait partie du programme porte des étoiles pendant 10 ans.

 _\- Vous venez donc bien d'une dimension parallèle ! Mais je croyais que deux Sam dans le même monde ce n'était pas possible !_

 _\- Bonne remarque Colonel mais voyez-vous je vous expliquerais cela après sinon cela n'aurait aucun sens. Donc je disais, en effet j'ai déjà vécu toute une vie en Samantha Carter où j'y ai fini Colonel mais permettez-moi de ne pas trop en dire pour ne pas risquer de changer de bonnes choses. Je suis morte dans un combat m'opposant à des ennemis dont vous n'avez même pas idée de la force qu'ils avaient._

 _\- Les Goa'uld ?_ Intervint Teal'c.

 _\- Je ne peux en dire plus je suis navrée. Ceci étant, lors de ma mort, les anciens m'ont permis de m'élever à leur niveau d'existence et donc d'effectuer l'ascension. J'ai passé un assez long moment avec eux sans pouvoir exactement vous dire combien de temps cela a duré. Au bout d'un certain temps je n'en pouvais plus de vivre sans intervenir et quand une faille entre les dimensions est apparue grâce à une explosion stellaire provoquant un trou noir les anciens m'ont aidée à la traverser. Mon esprit s'est alors retrouvé dans le corps d'un enfant venant de naître._

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas logique, certes vous auriez gardé l'esprit, mais le corps alors ?_ Ajouta Daniel.

 _\- Certes mais il vous faut savoir que l'enfant que j'ai incarné si l'on peut dire venait de décéder, je me suis appropriée son corps sans choisir bien sûr et mon esprit a modelé son ADN sur mon ancien. D'où le fait que je garde mon apparence de ''Sam''._

 _\- Il reste ma question Doc !_ Insista Jack.

 _\- J'y viens Colonel. Les anciens de ce monde comprirent vite qui j'étais ou tout du moins qui j'aurais dû être, enfin vous m'avez comprise. Ils ne pensaient pas, bien-sûr, que je vivrais assez longtemps pour être à la même époque que Sam mais quand il s'est avéré que cela allait être le cas je suppose qu'ils ont dû insérer un petit gêne chez elle lui permettant ainsi de coexister avec moi._

Sam rappela alors la remarque de Nirrti lors d'une précédente mission qui prenait alors tout son sens. Magnus ajouta qu'elle eut alors la chance de pouvoir aider une autre catégorie de terriens mais qu'elle n'avait eu accès à sa mémoire d'autrefois que le jour où elle effectua son expérience avec les Cinq, il lui fallut bien évidemment leur expliquer cette expérience.

Finissant son explication, elle ajouta qu'elle n'avait pas accès en tout temps à ses souvenirs de son ancienne vie et que généralement il lui arrivait d'avoir des flashs mais rien de plus, cela restait compliqué pour un cerveau lambda d'avoir accès à deux mémoires distinctes dans un même corps. Magnus se retint toutefois d'ajouter à quel point SG-1 lui avait manqué. De son côté, Sam devait digérer tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Eh bien, ça fait beaucoup de choses à avaler_

 **Note de la correctrice** : O _h c'est mouvementé au Sanctuaire!_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Une gifle méritée_


	17. Une gifle méritée

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness et à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Une gifle méritée **

C'était compliqué à avaler pour Sam. C'est vrai, à l'intérieur d'elle, elle avait envisagé cette possibilité enfin d'une certaine manière car là cela allait au-delà de tout ce que son imagination était capable de créer. Une fois la petite ou plutôt l'immense explication d'Helen finie, Jack et Teal'c demandèrent à faire tout un tour du propriétaire alors que Daniel voulait plutôt passer par la bibliothèque.

Sam, elle, avait surtout besoin d'un grand bol d'air. Il fallait qu'elle l'admette, elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir une seconde « Sam » dans les parages, en véritable scientifique, elle s'était toujours sentie unique et là tout venait de partir en éclat en l'espace de quelques minutes. Partie dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait été suivie et rejointe par Helen.

\- _Major, comment prenez-vous tout ça ?_

 _\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Appelez-moi Sam par contre, au vu de la situation je pense que vous laissez m'appeler Major sonnerait encore plus étrange._

Helen hocha la tête et lui demanda alors de l'appeler Helen. L'invitant à la suivre, elle conduisit la blonde jusqu'en haut du Sanctuaire, dans sa petite tour lui permettant de s'isoler quand elle en a besoin. Sam prit alors une grande bouffée d'air et profita du paysage sublime qui se profilait devant ses yeux.

\- _Je comprends que cela doit être difficile pour vous, croyez-moi quand j'ai récupéré mes souvenirs j'ai cru devenir folle._

 _\- C'est juste que … Vous avez déjà vécu ma vie, c'est comme si on me volait mon identité sans vous offenser._

 _\- Je ne le suis pas Sam. Mais comprenez que nous sommes différentes vous et moi par nos expériences de vie, certes j'ai déjà vécu une existence en tant que Sam Carter mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait telle que je suis en tant qu'Helen et même si je suis sûre que nous pouvons nous trouver des points communs, nous trouverons autant de différences._

 _-Je peux vous poser une question ?_

Magnus acquiesça de la tête. Se demandant quelle question allait sortir de la bouche de son homologue au vu de la centaine qui lui serait venu à l'esprit à sa place.

\- _En Helen vous avez pu avoir une mère ?_

 _\- Non … Il faut croire que nous sommes maudites sur ce point, j'ai perdu ma mère assez jeune et seul mon père m'éleva. Mais une chose est certaine Sam, je ferais tout pour que le moment venu, vous n'ayez pas la même fin que moi …_

 _\- C'est si douloureux et horrible que ça ?_

 _\- Non mais c'était juste trop tôt à mon goût._

Sam accorda un sourire à la brune qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Pendant plusieurs minutes Helen raconta son enfance à Sam qui constata en effet qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne. Une éducation différente entraine obligatoirement une vision de la vie différente. Carter la remercia de prendre ce temps pour parler avec elle mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Nikola ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant face aux deux femmes. Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de dévisager la scientifique qui se mit à rougir sous son regard.

\- _Navré mesdames, je tenais à te faire part de mon retour Helen ainsi que du fait que ton équipe d'explorateurs préférée t'attend dans le hall, il semblerait qu'ils désirent te dire au revoir avant de rentrer._

Le remerciant du regard, Helen invita Sam à la suivre pour retrouver le reste de l'équipe dans le hall d'entrée. Elle leur accorda un sourire à tous ainsi qu'une poignée de main.

\- _Sachez que vous êtes les bienvenus quand vous voulez, prévenez juste avec un coup de téléphone avant._

 _\- On vous retourne la pareille Doc,_ ajouta Jack. _D'ailleurs si vous pouviez revenir pour le soldat de la dernière fois on en serait ravi._

 _\- Ce sera avec joie Colonel. D'ailleurs j'emmènerais je pense Nikola qui me sera utile pour l'armure._

Helen se tourna vers Nikola qui se mordit la lèvre, signe qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle connaissait le vampire depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait appris à décrypter chacune de ses mimiques.

\- _Nikola, pourrais-je savoir ce qui ce passe ?_

 _\- Navré Helen mais je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner. J'ai des recherches sur le sang originel à faire et …_

Magnus ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et lui asséna une immense gifle. SG-1 remarqua que les autres membres du Sanctuaire lançaient des regards noirs à Nikola.

 _\- Comment oses-tu faire ce genre de recherches après ce qui s'est passé Nikola ? Dégage de mon Sanctuaire._

L'équipe d'O'Neill ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux mais en voyant Helen et la voix tremblante qu'elle avait utilisée pour ses derniers mots, ils comprirent immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un acte ayant de lourdes conséquences.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Je sais ce chapitre est très court mais il me paraissait essentiel pour l'acceptation de Sam et l'introduction de la mort d'Ashley._

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Hum envie juste de dire, c'est bien fait pour toi Nikola, mais moi je t'aurais mis deux immenses gifles !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Compréhension de la douleur_


	18. Compréhension de la douleur

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness et à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Compréhension de la douleur**

Helen se retourna alors vers SG-1. Elle avait les yeux emplis de larmes, rouges et dégageant un air triste qui brisa le cœur de plus d'une personne autour d'elle. N'arrivant pas à exprimer un seul mot, elle décida de s'éclipser et se rendit à la chapelle du Sanctuaire. Face au tombeau de sa fille, elle s'effondra sur le sol en larmes. Magnus n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire son deuil, cela ne faisait même pas un an qu'elle avait perdu sa fille et tout ce qui s'approchait à elle était douloureux.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu la force de rentrer dans la chambre de la jeune femme, rien que de se retrouver devant sa porte lui donnait mal au cœur. Encore et toujours, elle avait l'impression que la porte allait s'ouvrir d'elle-même et que la blonde allait lui accorder son immense sourire habituel. SG-1 était resté bouche bée sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. O'Neill connaissait trop bien le regard d'Helen mais espérait se tromper du plus profond de lui.

 _\- Euh que s'est-il passé exactement ?_ Questionna Daniel.

\- _Nikola a touché un point sensible chez le Doc, chez nous tous ici en fait._ Soupira Henry.

 _\- Moins moi, je suis arrivée disons à la limite des événements mais je n'aime pas pour autant voir Magnus dans cet état._ Ajouta Kate.

 _\- Vous allez nous dire ce dont vous parlez ou on va jouer aux devinettes ?_ S'exclama Sam.

 _\- Il y a moins d'un an, le réseau entier des Sanctuaires s'est fait attaquer par un ennemi puissant et déterminé à nous anéantir._ Commença Will.

\- _Elle a perdu quelqu'un, c'est ça ?_ Enonça Jack.

 _\- C'est ça. Cette organisation se nommait la Cabale. Ils avaient pour objectif de créer une guerre entre les phénomènes et les humains. Ils nous ont menés en bateau et nous ont poussés à récupérer la dernière fiole du Sang Originel qui a permis à Magnus et aux autres membres des Cinq d'avoir leurs capacités._ Continua Will.

\- _Pendant ce temps-là, Ashley et moi, nous sommes allés dans un de leurs pour y recueillir des informations. A un moment, nous avons été séparés et j'ai été torturé. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire mais nous avons fini par nous en sortir. John nous a ramenés au Sanctuaire et on pensait que tout était fini et qu'on avait gagné._ Poursuivit Henry.

\- _Attendez, qui est Ashley ?_ Demanda O'Neill.

\- _Ack ack, la fille d'Helen et de John._

La révélation de Big Foot donna un coup au moral de toute l'équipe de SG-1. Ils avaient pour ainsi dire compris qui avait été perdu dans ce combat face à la Cabale.

 _\- Quand nous sommes rentrés elle et moi, elle a fait un malaise et a été conduite à l'infirmerie pendant que j'examinais les données que nous avions recueillies. Mais ce qu'on a compris trop tard c'est qu'il avait réussi à faire un lavage de cerveau à Ashley, qui venait de se téléporter comme son père avec le Sang Originel. Il nous a fallu un bon moment avant de retrouver la trace d'Ash et quand ce fut le cas …_ La voix d'Henry tremblait et Will du prendre la relève en remarquant cela.

\- _La Cabale avait modifié son ADN et elle n'était plus elle-même. A la fois la téléportation de John, le côté vampirique de Nikola, plus quelques petits extras. Elle et plusieurs clones génétiques créés par la Cabale furent envoyés pour détruire les Sanctuaires et ils réussirent pour plusieurs._

 _\- Quand ils s'en prirent à ce Sanctuaire, nous avons réussi à les repousser et à rebrancher le bouclier ce qui les détruisit quand ils se téléportèrent. Je suis arrivée dans le Labo principal et j'ai utilisé un lance-missiles sur Ashley ce qui ne l'a retardée que quelques secondes. Mais elle a récupéré le contrôle d'elle-même juste assez longtemps pour …_

Kate avait du mal à finir sa phrase. Certes elle n'avait jamais connu Ashley plus que sous sa forme créée par la Cabale mais elle avait vu l'échange entre Helen et sa fille pendant qu'elle arrivait à reprendre conscience entre deux coups. Pour avoir perdu son père, elle se doutait que cela devait être extrêmement douloureux pour sa patronne. Une fois encore, Will vint au secours de son équipe.

\- _Elle a repris le contrôle assez longtemps pour empêcher le dernier des clones de tuer sa mère. Elle lui a dit « Maman » et s'est téléportée. Se tuant avec le clone avant de reperdre le contrôle. Depuis Magnus n'a pas encore fait totalement le deuil de sa fille et se sent coupable pour ce qui lui est arrivé. Le fait de savoir Nikola fouiller sur un sujet si sensible, c'est encore trop douloureux._

 _\- Elle ne fera jamais le deuil de sa fille … On ne peut jamais faire le deuil d'un enfant. L'un d'entre vous peut me conduire à elle s'il vous plait ?_

O'Neill avait baissé le regard en prononçant sa phrase. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Charlie et avait mal pour Helen en sachant ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Big Foot lui accorda un regard et l'emmena directement à la Chapelle où Magnus était encore assise à côté du tombeau de sa fille, la tête entre les genoux. Il s'approcha d'elle, discrètement et remarqua que dans sa main droite, elle tenait une photo qu'il n'arrivait pas à bien voir.

 _\- Je sais ce que vous ressentez Doc. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour votre fille._

 _\- Je sais … Je me souviens pour Charlie, désolée Colonel._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas encore réussi à toucher à ses affaires je me trompe ?_

 _\- Rien que d'être devant sa chambre me fait mal. Dites-moi, un jour j'arriverais à surmonter tout ça ? J'arriverais à ne plus avoir mal ?_

 _\- Moi je n'ai pas réussi. Mais la douleur que je ressens me donne envie de me battre encore plus pour sauver des vies, m'assurer qu'aucun père que je croise ne perde son enfant. C'est tout ce que je peux faire malheureusement._

 _\- Elle … Elle n'avait même pas 25 ans. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir pour protéger les Sanctuaires, ce n'était pas à elle de mourir …_

 _\- Je ne pense pas me tromper si je dis qu'elle tenait de sa mère à se battre pour ceux qu'elle aimait et ses convictions._

Helen s'arqua d'un sourire et essuya les larmes qui avaient ruisselées sur son visage. Elle tendit alors la photo à Jack. Elle était la plus récente que Magnus possédait et avait été prise juste avant l'arrivée de Will au Sanctuaire. Ashley était tout sourire dans ses habits de combats habituels et rayonnait la bonne humeur. Jack prit la photo et sourit, la blonde sur cette photo aurait pu être la fille de Sam après tout. Elle était sublime et c'était écœurant de savoir que sa vie s'était arrêtée si tôt.

 _\- Elle vous ressemble vous savez ?_

 _\- Plus à Sam avec le côté blond, mais merci Colonel._

 _\- Juste quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, vous permettez que je vous pose une question ?_

 _\- Bien sûr._

 _\- Elle avait moins de 25 ans si j'ai bien compris. Mais vous et John … Enfin je vous vois mal avoir une aventure d'un soir avec un ex qui est un serial killer en plus._

Helen se permit un petit rire, cela l'amusait de voir à quoi pensait Jack même pendant ce genre de moment. Son humour lui avait vraiment manqué.

 _\- Ashley a été conçue à l'époque où John et moi étions fiancés. Quand je me suis rendue compte de qui il était j'ai fait cryogéniser l'embryon que j'ai mené à terme récemment._

Il lui sourit et hocha la tête en guise de compréhension. Cette femme était décidément pleine de surprises. Il l'aida à se relever et quand elle fut prête, ils rejoignirent SG-1 avant que les deux équipes ne se séparent enfin.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Petite précision, le prochain chapitre ne sera en ligne que dimanche 20 août car je pars en vacances ! Je ne pourrais donc pas papoter avec ma correctrice donc il faudra être patient pour la suite !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Les confidences douloureuses, dans la Chapelle, sont vraiment émouvantes ! On ressent bien leurs sentiments à travers les mots !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Collaboration_


	19. Collaboration

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness et à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Collaboration**

Une longue semaine s'écoula depuis le départ des membres de SG-1 du Sanctuaire. Une fois de retour à la base, ils avaient cherché la bonne manière d'expliquer cela à leur Général. Au final, ils avaient fini par tout lui dire dans les moindres détails, espérant que leur supérieur ne tenterait pas de les faire enfermer. Hammond était plus ouvert d'esprit qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé car ce fut immédiatement qu'il crut aux propos de son équipe. Il avait pu lui-même constater l'étrangeté de cette femme, et avec tout ce qu'il avait pu voir au SGC ce n'était au final pas si étrange que cela comme histoire.

Helen fut alors invitée à retourner à la base, cette fois-ci avec la compagnie de Nikola même si cela était loin d'enchanter la brune. A son arrivée, elle fut cette fois-ci accueillie par un sourire général de toute l'équipe qui était plus que ravie de la revoir. Sam avait eu le temps de s'habituer à la situation et était même curieuse sur la vie qu'avait pu mener Helen autrefois.

\- _Alors doc, comment va toute la petite bande du Sanctuaire ?_ Questionna O'Neill.

 _\- Tout le monde se porte à merveille. Merci de vous en inquiéter Colonel. J'ai amené, comme convenu, un indésirable avec moi. Nikola possède des compétences qui pourraient être utile, il a même promis de se tenir à carreaux._

 _\- C'était ça ou tu me tirais une balle, non pas dans la tête, mais dans l'entrejambe. Je n'appelle pas ça un choix._

 _\- Certes … Bon, pourrait-on nous conduire jusqu'au labo s'il vous plait ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, on avait congelé le corps pour éviter quelques ennuis pendant votre absence. Il est comme neuf, pour ainsi dire, juste pour vous._ Rit presque Sam.

Carter conduisit alors leurs invités jusqu'au labo. Helen prit place à côté du corps et commença immédiatement à travailler. Sam proposa alors à Nikola de la suivre afin de travailler sur l'armure dans une autre salle plus adaptée. Elle se doutait en même temps que pour Helen cela serait plus simple de travailler sans l'avoir dans les pattes. La journée se passa sans encombre, Carter devait bien admettre qu'elle avait à ses côtés, un véritable génie, capable de s'adapter très vite à toute technologie. Contre toute attente, il avait également su retenir toute phrase déplacée à son égard.

Ils avaient réussi à déterminer qu'une arme chargée de certaines particules électriques, envoyée sous une certaine longueur d'onde, pourrait toucher le porteur de cette armure. Le tout maintenant était de créer cela, au moins sous une forme de plan facilement constructible. Ils ne prirent qu'une simple pause-café et leurs échanges se résumaient au travail. Sam regretta presque l'interdiction d'Helen qui retirait, il fallait l'admettre, du charme à cet homme.

De son côté, Helen travaillait totalement seule et avait éteint son téléphone afin d'éviter d'être interrompue. Ce n'était pas du genre d'agir ainsi, elle devait toujours être joignable par les autres responsables des Sanctuaires ou par son équipe. Toutefois, elle avait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité et elle n'arriverait jamais à l'avoir avec les coups de téléphone incessants qu'elle recevait. Une fois son autopsie complètement finie, elle se dirigea jusqu'à la cafétéria en se servant de ses maigres souvenirs des lieux.

 _\- Hey doc ! Envie d'un café ?_ Proposa Jack, déjà à une table, un éclair au chocolat dans sa main droite.

 _\- C'est presque m'insulter que de me proposer cela Colonel. Je préfère le thé en digne Anglaise que je suis à présent._

 _\- J'ose à peine imaginer Sam sans sa dose quotidienne de café !_

 _\- Là encore, je rappelle que nous ne sommes pas les mêmes personnes. Enfin je ne suis plus elle on va dire. Histoire de simplifier les choses._

 _\- Parce que vous trouvez que ça les simplifie vous ?_

Ils rirent ensemble avant que Jack ne pose son éclair dans l'assiette, servant une tasse de thé à Helen qui lui accorda un sourire. Le temps qu'il mange et qu'elle ne sirote son thé, elle relisait ses notes, tentant de ne pas trop regarder l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait été dans ce lieu, en face de lui et cela lui faisait presque perdre ses moyens. C'était une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, pas du tout.

 _\- Alors, vous vous en sortez avec notre cadavre ?_

 _\- Oui et non, je dirais que le fait d'avoir été Sam n'est pas une aide pour le coup._

 _\- Expliquez-vous._

 _\- Eh bien, cela aurait été une affaire lambda, j'aurais agi en Helen Magnus et fait comme je fais toujours pour un anormal quelconque. Le souci c'est que tout ce que je fais avec cette affaire me pousse à me demander comment j'avais fait dans ma dimension._

 _\- Et j'imagine que là c'est le trou noir côté souvenir !_

 _\- Malheureusement, j'en ai bien peur. Mon cerveau est tellement focalisé sur le fait de retrouver ces souvenirs qu'il a du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose. Au final je n'ai guère avancé sur mes conclusions de la dernière fois._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave doc, qui sait, peut-être que Nikola et Sam auront avancé de leur côté !_

Magnus acquiesça de la tête en buvant une autre gorgée de son thé. Elle s'en voulait sincèrement de ne pas avoir été capable de plus. D'un autre côté elle espérait que Nikola ait laissé parler son génie et qu'il revienne avec une idée lumineuse. Jack tenta alors de lui changer les idées en lui posant diverses questions qui lui passaient par la tête. De la plus intelligente comme « Qui dirige votre Sanctuaire en votre absence ? » à la plus stupide comme « Vous connaissez beaucoup de lézard homme comme Steve ? ». Cela arrivait pourtant à marcher et à la faire sourire. Jack s'admit à lui-même qu'elle avait raison sur un point : elle était différente de Sam.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent alors rejoints par Sam et Nikola qui s'étaient enfin décidés à prendre une véritable pause. Sam alla, comme à son habitude, chercher un gros mug de café et Nikola se prit également un thé. Les deux s'installèrent à la table de Jack et Helen, Nikola à côté de Jack et Sam à côté d'Helen. Les yeux de Jack, comme ceux de Nikola ne faisaient que dévier d'une femme à l'autre en les dévisageant.

 _\- Messieurs, je sais que nous nous ressemblons mais essayez d'être plus discrets je vous prie._ S'exclama Helen.

 _\- Je suis d'accord avec elle. Dans mes souvenirs vous étiez moins voyant quand vous reluquiez des femmes mon Colonel._ Se permit Sam en regardant Helen avant de rire.

Jack en avala de travers mais ne fit aucune remarque à sa subordonnée. Elle avait raison de toute marnière, il devait retenir son regard, ce n'était en rien professionnel. Les deux femmes rirent alors d'un rire unique avant de reprendre leur sérieux. Nikola et Helen échangèrent leurs conclusions. Cette dernière fut plus que ravie en entendant les détails de l'arme qui sonnait comme du déjà vu dans sa tête, ce qui était à ses yeux une excellente nouvelle.

Il restait encore à la construire et bien sûr, à la tester …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Me voilà de retour avant une autre semaine de vacances, bonne lecture !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Voilà qu'Helen est de retour au SGC mais accompagnée de Nikola ! Saura-t'-il se tenir tranquille ?_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Mauvais pressentiment_


	20. Mauvais pressentiment

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness et à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Mauvais pressentiment**

Une fois la pause terminée, Nikola et Sam se remirent alors au travail. Les plans qu'ils avaient réussis à faire leur permettaient ainsi d'y voir plus clair. La technologie avec laquelle ils travaillaient était, de base, plus que suffisante mais rien ne semblait vraiment avancer. Sam grognait devant son bureau, elle n'aimait pas rester bloquée sur un problème et cela l'agaçait profondément. Nikola ne pouvait pas nier que cela l'amusait de la voir dans cet état, Helen aussi n'aimait pas quand les choses fonctionnaient au ralenti. Les traits du visage de Sam étaient plus que semblables à celui de son amie dans le même état d'esprit.

 _\- Ça m'énerve …_ S'exclama-t-elle.

 _\- C'est ce que j'ai pu voir, mais je pense que ce n'est pas en vous fracassant la tête contre votre bureau que les choses iront plus vite très chère. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une remarque …_

 _\- Ça irait plus vite si on avait l'aide de la Tok'Ra je pense._

 _\- La quoi ? Pourriez-vous vous exprimer en des termes que je peux comprendre ?_

 _\- Oh euh oui, désolée. Disons que, pour faire court, ce sont des symbiotes vivants dans le corps d'un être humain comme nos ennemis les Goa'ulds. La grosse différence est que les Tok'Ra ne prennent que des hôtes consentants et les laissent avoir le contrôle de leur corps._

 _\- D'accord donc Tok'Ra gentils et Goa'uld méchants. Mais en quoi cela irait plus vite avec les premiers ?_

 _\- Leur technologie est différente de la nôtre et, en certains points, plus avancée ! Leur savoir est également plus grand. Je pense qu'avec nos plans plus leurs connaissances et technologies nous pourrions créer cette arme._

Nikola acquiesça, elle avait raison. Ils pourraient mettre au point cette arme ici mais seulement avec l'aide de tous les scientifiques de la planète. Il faudrait aussi plusieurs mois, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas avec ce genre de soldat face à eux. Il suivit alors Sam qui fut rejointe par Helen et Jack avant de monter voir le Général. Carter demanda alors à voir l'agent de liaison de la Tok'Ra sur le site Alpha. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à Helen quand le nom de Jacob Carter fut énoncé.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle de contrôle pour y contacter la Tok'Ra. Helen resta en retrait et cela ne passa pas inaperçu. De cette façon, Jacob ne put pas la voir pendant l'échange vidéo entre les deux mondes. C'était trop dur pour elle de voir celui qui avait été, autrefois, son père. Dans son cœur Gregory Magnus était son père mais il y avait toujours une petite part d'elle qui gardait de forts sentiments pour Jacob. Le voir, vivant, même en simple vidéo la brisait, même Jack l'avait remarqué. Il lui accorda un petit coup d'épaule qui la fit sourire.

 _\- Bon mon Général, si vous êtes d'accord j'aimerais que Nikola m'accompagne. Il est celui qui m'a aidé à faire ces plans. Enfin si cela ne dérange pas Helen de se défaire de lui quelque temps._

 _\- Je … Vous avez raison Sam, c'est pour le mieux je pense mais avant votre départ j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Nikola si vous me le permettez._

 _\- Bien sûr Docteur Magnus. En ce qui me concerne, je suivrais les recommandations du Major Carter et monsieur Tesla sera sous sa responsabilité._ Ajouta le Général avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Sam et Nikola partirent se changer et c'est dans une tenue typique de militaire que les deux revinrent. Helen ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Nikola habillé ainsi. Cela n'échappa pas à l'ex-vampire qui lui accorda un sourire. Ce n'était généralement pas son genre d'habit et même pendant les deux guerres mondiales, il n'avait pas dû se vêtir de la sorte. Helen attira alors Nikola un peu à l'écart pendant que Jack donnait ses dernières recommandations d'usage pour la mission.

 _\- Helen, je t'assure que je serais un gentilhomme bien élevé, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

 _\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète. De toute façon vous allez travailler avec Jacob Carter qui, comme tu l'as compris, est son père. Je ne m'inquiète donc pas de ta bonne conduite._

 _\- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?_

 _\- Ecoute, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur cette mission …_

 _\- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non, pas vraiment. Tout est très flou. Alors veille sur Sam s'il te plait, encore plus si cela est moins calme que prévu._

Nikola la regarda, d'un air perplexe. Il y avait que peu de moment où il avait pu voir la grande Helen Magnus dans ce genre d'état. Par reflexe, il l'attira à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Pour une fois ce n'était qu'un simple geste amical sans aucune arrière-pensée, l'acte d'un ami pour une amie.

 _\- Promis je ferais attention à elle. Mais tu sais je pense qu'elle sera plus apte à me botter le derrière que le contraire._

 _\- Je te connais que trop bien, tu es trop excité pour cette mission._

 _\- Je vais sur une autre planète, comment veux-tu que je ne le sois pas ?_

Elle ria, il avait raison cette fois-ci. N'importe quelle personne normale serait plus que ravie de ce genre de voyage. Dans le cas de Nikola, qui était plus curieux que la moyenne, cela relevait d'un rêve d'enfant que de pouvoir voyager ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Ils retournèrent auprès de Sam et Jack avant que le système d'activation de la porte ne s'enclenche. L'ex-vampire eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le vortex se former. Quand Sam lui offrit un immense sourire, il sut immédiatement que tout se passait normalement.

Il la suivit jusqu'à la porte qu'il franchit alors sans accorder un dernier regard à Helen. Nikola sentit son estomac ne faire qu'un tour quand il arriva de l'autre côté mais parvint à se ressaisir. Devant lui se tenait une plaine où des installations militaires s'étaient installées et autour d'eux se dressait une forêt. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être sur une autre planète et pourtant c'était bien réel. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rencontrer Jacob et se mettre au travail.

De son côté Helen, restée sur Terre, se décida à retourner au Sanctuaire. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser trop longtemps sans sa direction. Elle gardait toutefois une boule à l'estomac quant à la mission sur le site alpha. Une autre chose l'inquiétait. Elle avait appris divers incidents la poussant à se rendre en Inde et révéler qu'elle n'avait pas tué Big Bertha. Toute cette agitation commençait presque à la rendre malade.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Désolé de cette absence, je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de papoter avec ma correctrice avant de repartir en vacances ! Mais me revoilà pour l'ancienne période d'un chapitre tous les trois jours !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : Q _uel régal de voir Nikola en habit de militaire! Hâte de voir comment il sera face à Jacob!_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Une panique justifiée_


	21. Une panique justifiée

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness et à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Une panique justifiée**

Tesla était encore en état d'émerveillement total en marchant sur cette nouvelle planète. Sam lui indiqua alors qu'il comprendrait vraiment qu'ils ont voyagé ce soir. Il lui accorda un regard étonné et interloqué. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'à la nuit tombée, il pourrait alors observer les deux lunes que possède ce monde. Il garda alors cet immense sourire jusqu'à l'entrée du camp en lui-même.

Ils furent accueillis par un homme assez grand, ayant une petite calvitie et portant une tenue qui n'était définitivement pas terrienne. C'est en voyant Sam lui foncer dans les bras qu'il comprit l'identité de l'homme. Il avait en face de lui Jacob Carter, l'homme à l'origine de Sam mais également d'Helen, à sa manière.

 _\- Papa, je voudrais te présenter Nikola Tesla, un scientifique grâce à qui ces plans ont été terminés aussi rapidement._

 _\- Nikola Tesla hein ? Etrange, je me souviens de mes cours d'Histoire et ce nom m'est légèrement familier, un lien de parenté peut-être ?_

 _\- Pas exactement. Je suis le seul et l'unique, c'est une longue histoire monsieur Carter. Je serais ravi de vous l'expliquer un autre moment, je pense qu'il faudrait que nous commencions à travailler non ?_

C'était rare pour Nikola que de préférer travailler, mais l'homme en face de lui l'impressionnait plus qu'un autre. De manière générale, sa condition de vampire lui donnait une impression de supériorité face aux autres. Mais depuis la perte de ce côté-là de lui, il devait admettre qu'il fallait qu'il évite de se mettre certaines personnes à dos. Pendant les heures qui suivirent, ils travaillèrent tous de concert malgré la curiosité grandissante dont Jacob faisait preuve. Il fallait bien qu'à un moment donné il pose les questions qu'il avait en tête et profita de la pause déjeuné pour cela.

\- _Donc, vous êtes le vrai Tesla ? Je peux savoir comment c'est possible ?_

 _\- Pour faire simple, dans les années 1880-1890, à cause d'une expérience, j'ai été transformé en vampire. Ce qui m'a donc empêché de vieillir._

 _\- Un vampire ?_

 _\- Je ne le suis plus depuis peu, à mon grand désespoir d'ailleurs._

 _\- Papa, il y a quelques trucs que tu dois savoir._ Ajouta à mi-voix Sam.

 _\- Major, vous êtes certaine de ce que vous faites ?_ Questionna Nikola avec un regard inquiet.

Sam lui accorda alors un sourire qui se voulait évocateur de sa réponse. Elle commença alors à expliquer à Jacob sa rencontre avec un médecin du nom d'Helen Magnus qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Carter raconta tout cela comme elle l'avait vécue, ce qui permit à Nikola de voir tout cela sous un autre angle. Elle finit alors par expliquer à son père qui était réellement Helen par rapport à elle et l'ex-général resta bouche bée.

Nikola prit alors la relève pour indiquer qu'il avait rencontré Helen vers les années 1870 où ils travaillèrent ensemble sur un gros projet. Il prit alors le temps d'expliquer l'implication du sang originel et des transformations de chacun des Cinq. Il évoqua même la relation qu'elle avait eu avec John, se révélant être Jack l'Eventreur. Il se retint de parler d'Ashley mais finit sa discussion sur les buts des Sanctuaires.

 _\- Eh bien eh bien … Je l'admets c'est très difficile à croire et pourtant si Sam à confiance en ce que vous dites je vous crois également. Je peux me permettre de vous poser des questions sur Helen ? Enfin si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Sam._

Jacob avait évidemment peur de froisser sa fille en s'intéressant à Magnus. Sam était sa fille, pas Helen si on suivait la logique mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur sa vie. Le sourire de Sam le convint de poser les questions. Elle semblait aussi curieuse que lui d'en apprendre plus sur Helen. Nikola regarda l'échange sans dire un mot, attendant lesdites questions.

 _\- Elle a eu une vraie famille ? Enfin je veux dire, contrairement à Sam, a-t-elle eu l'occasion d'avoir une mère à ses côtés ?_

 _\- Malheureusement non, Patricia est morte quand Helen était toute jeune. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée mais Gregory ne cessait de dire qu'elle aurait été fière de sa fille. Remarquez, qui ne le serait pas avec une fille comme elle !_

 _\- Il faut croire que, comme Sam, aucune d'elles ne semble déterminée à agrandir la famille à ce que je vois._ Rit Jacob.

Nikola regarda Sam, ne sachant pas trop comment parler d'Ashley. Il fallait pourtant, au cas où les deux ne se rencontrent officiellement un jour, qu'il soit au courant pour ne pas faire de bourdes et blesser la brune.

 _\- En fait papa … Helen a eu une fille du nom d'Ashley. L'équipe d'Helen nous a raconté qu'elle avait été tuée …_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais par qui et pourquoi ?_

 _\- Pour faire simple monsieur Carter …_ commença Nikola.

 _\- Appelez-moi Jacob._

 _\- Bon d'accord, pour faire simple Jacob, les Sanctuaires se sont fait des ennemis au fil du temps. L'un d'entre eux voulut utiliser Ashley contre Helen via des expériences et un lavage de cerveau. Ashley parvint à récupérer le contrôle assez longtemps pour se tuer avec un autre assaillant, protégeant ainsi le Sanctuaire. Elle est morte juste sous les yeux d'Helen qui, encore aujourd'hui, à vraiment du mal à s'en remettre._

 _\- Je … Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle doit ressentir. Sachant ce que fait Sam, j'ai toujours peur qu'un appel du SGC ne m'annonce une terrible nouvelle mais en plus y assister …_

 _\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, plus aucun membre de cette organisation n'existe à ce jour. Le père d'Ashley et moi-même nous nous en sommes chargés personnellement._

 _\- Vous les avez tués ?_

 _\- Personne ne fait du mal à Helen … Enfin à part nous mais ça c'est différent je dirais._

Ils se remirent alors à travailler sans plus qu'aucune question sur Helen ne soit posée. Une chose les interrompit pourtant, des sons de tirs provenant d'armes Goa'ulds ainsi que terrienne. Sam enclencha le système d'autodestruction afin de s'assurer que l'ennemi n'aurait aucun document de leur part. Jacob prit une partie de l'arme et Tesla l'autre. Sam et Nikola partirent d'un côté et Jacob de l'autre quand l'explosion retentit. Jacob se retrouva coincé sous un arbre, inconscient, Sam et Nikola avaient été tous deux blessés lors de l'explosion mais s'étaient enfuis vers les bois.

 **-0-**

Helen avait une grosse boule au ventre. Elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose du côté de Sam et Nikola sans arriver à se rappeler quoi. Toutefois elle les savait en danger et cela la rongeait. Il fallait qu'elle mette cela de côté le temps de travailler sur l'affaire Big Bertha. Sur le navire qui les conduisait à elle, il fallait à tout prix rester concentré. Ce n'était pas gagné quand elle aperçut le Tsunami qui fonçait sur eux …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Je me doute que vous avez reconnu cet épisode et ce qui s'amène du côté d'Helen, beaucoup de bouleversement à venir !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Et voilà Nikola rencontre enfin Jacob ! Pleines de questions les démangent tous les deux ! Helen a raison de s'inquiéter !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Secours et retrouvailles_


	22. Secours et retrouvailles

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness et à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Secours et retrouvailles**

Même blessée et fatiguée, Sam était sûre d'une chose. Quelqu'un d'autre était en danger, elle savait même que ce quelqu'un était Helen. Elle préféra ne rien dire à Nikola qui était déjà assez inquiet comme ça. L'explosion les avaient tous deux touchés et ils avaient perdu le visuel ainsi que le contact avec tout le monde. Ils ne savaient même pas si Jacob avait réussi à s'en sortir mais commencer à avoir de noires pensées pourrait causer leur perte.

Ledit ex-vampire enviait son ancienne situation. S'il avait été encore de son ancienne espèce, il serait déjà guéri et avancerait plus facilement, plus rapidement. Il aurait même pu porter Sam. Mais voilà, à la place il avait probablement une ou deux côtes cassées, des bleus sur tout le corps ainsi qu'une légère commotion. L'état de Sam et surtout de sa jambe l'inquiétait. Il fallait qu'elle ait des soins d'urgence et qu'elle se repose mais c'était impossible avec les Soldats d'Anubis toujours à leurs trousses. Ils se posèrent un court instant sur le rebord d'une rivière.

Nikola commença à passer de l'eau sur les plaies de Carter sans ajouter un mot. Elle n'avait, de toute façon, pas l'énergie de lui dire qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle-même. Ils burent lentement et se reposèrent quelques minutes, reprenant leur souffle et s'échangeant un simple sourire. Un super soldat arriva tout de même à retrouver leurs traces, Sam s'écarta, préparée à fuir mais Nikola le propulsa en l'air et l'empala sur un arbre plus loin sous le regard de Sam. Ils se reposèrent à nouveau plus loin.

 _\- Comment vous avez fait ? Je pensais que vous n'étiez plus qu'un simple humain maintenant …_

 _\- J'ai, en effet, perdu mon côté vampire. Cela permit à mon corps de révéler le reste de mon ADN modifié par notre petite expérience des Cinq. Je peux manipuler les champs électromagnétiques, entre autre. J'ai profité de toutes les petites ondes délivrées par le bouclier de son armure pour les utiliser à mon avantage._

 _\- Au final j'ai une arme ambulante à mes côtés, je ne sais pas pourquoi on s'embête à créer autre chose ! Je peux dormir un peu tranquille …_

 _\- Si seulement … Cela me demande beaucoup d'énergie et je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer que je ne suis pas au top de ma forme Major. Rha … Si seulement j'étais encore un vampire._

 _\- Ca vous manque à ce point ? Je veux dire, c'est le côté vampire, sucer le sang et tout ça qui vous manque ?_

 _\- Non. Ce qui me manque c'est d'avoir ma place ici. En tant que vampire j'étais le dernier d'une noble espèce, je me sentais important. Et puis il faut l'admettre entre être l'héritier de cette race et un aimant ambulant, l'un est plus cool que l'autre._

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui, même si elle aurait bien aimé être « juste » un aimant ambulant. Le temps qu'ils se reposent, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Sam posait beaucoup de questions sur les vampires et Nikola sur la vie de Sam et le programme porte des étoiles.

 _\- Rassurez-moi Nikola, vous et Helen, vous arrivez à avoir des discussions civilisées de temps à autre ou cela tourne-t-il toujours en disputes ?_

 _\- La dernière fois que nous avons réussi à rire et discuter disons poliment, c'était sur Harry Potter._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux là !_

 _\- Si si, je vous assure ! Nous étions en pleine discussion sur les maisons de Poudlard. J'ai émis l'hypothèse qu'Helen serait à Serdaigle et moi un digne Serpentard. Après tout j'y tiens à la pureté de mon sang malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Et Helen m'a fait remarquer que j'étais plus un Sang-Mêlé qu'un Sang-Pur et j'ai fini par la traiter d'Ombrage tyrannique et on s'est disputé. Ah ba non en fait. C'est un mauvais exemple …_

Ils rirent ensemble et reprirent leur marche. Nikola aida Sam à avancer, sa jambe devant de plus en plus douloureuse, les risques d'infections ne faisaient qu'augmenter à chaque minute.

 **-0-**

De son côté, Helen devait faire face à tous les blessés se trouvant sur le navire après le passage du Tsunami. Elle n'était toutefois pas décidée à laisser Big Bertha mourir. Magnus savait qu'il fallait qu'elle retourne le plus vite possible au SGC pour avoir des nouvelles de Sam et Nikola. Arrivant à prendre contact avec Will, ce dernier parvint via une mort provoquée à rallier des supers phénomènes à la cause humaine. Des milliers de vies furent sauvées grâce au Sanctuaire même si la confiance que tous avaient en Helen se trouva en ce jour mise à l'épreuve.

 **-0-**

Une fois tous les papiers signés et les blessés pris en charge, Helen prit son téléphone et contacta le SGC afin d'avoir des nouvelles. Après avoir prouvé qui elle était et avoir attendu qu'on lui passe les bonnes personnes, elle eut affaire au Général en personne.

 **\- Docteur Magnus ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 _\- Général, j'aimerais prendre des nouvelles de Nikola et Sam, la mission avance bien ?_

 **\- Navré de vous apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Le site alpha a été attaqué, nous avons perdu les communications et il semblerait que l'autodestruction ait été enclenchée.**

 _\- Quoi ? Mais et les gens sur place ?_

 **\- Le Colonel O'Neill et Teal'c sont partis sur place. Ils ont récupéré un groupe de survivants ainsi que Jacob. Ils cherchent toujours le Major Carter ainsi que votre ami.**

 _\- Puis-je venir sur place Général ?_

 **\- Vous êtes la bienvenue.**

Helen raccrocha alors. Elle fonça vers Will et Kate qui commençaient à se diriger vers la voiture les emmenant à l'aéroport pour rentrer au Sanctuaire. Les avertissant de son départ, elle prit le premier avion vers le Colorado.

 **-0-**

Tesla et Carter commençaient vraiment à être à bout de souffle. Leurs blessures les faisaient tous deux souffrir. Utilisant leurs connaissances ainsi que leurs ressources, ils parvinrent à miner une petite plaine où ils savaient qu'ils seraient rejoints par le dernier soldat qui les suivait. Quand ce dernier arriva, il fut au centre de l'explosion et se retrouva enseveli sous une dune de sable et de terre. Sam et Nikola se regardèrent et soufflèrent une bonne fois, pensant leurs ennuis écartés. C'est en cet instant qu'ils virent le soldat se relever.

 _\- Non, c'est une blague là quand même, il faut quoi pour les tuer ces trucs !_ Grogna Nikola.

 _\- Carter ! Tesla ! Par ici !_ Cria la voix du Colonel juste derrière eux.

Nikola ne prit pas le temps de questionner Sam et la porta jusqu'à la voix qui les avait appelés. Il donna la charge de l'arme anti-soldat à O'Neill qui se fit un malin plaisir à achever l'ennemi. Teal'c s'assura de la mort de ce dernier par quelques tirs de lances en plus. Les deux hommes regardèrent les deux blessés assis sur le sol, essoufflés et épuisés.

 _\- Ca va vous deux ?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _\- J'ai connu mieux mon Colonel._

 _\- Oh, je pense qu'après une bonne douche et un bon verre de vin, cela ira déjà bien mieux._

Carter fut portée par Teal'c jusqu'à la porte des étoiles. Pour une fois, Nikola stoppa de faire le fier et apprécia l'aide du Colonel pendant la marche qui les ramena chez eux. Une fois la porte activée, ils la traversèrent, Sam fut prise immédiatement en charge par les médecins. Nikola s'apprêtait à la suivre d'un pas lent, quand il reconnut une silhouette brune dans l'entrée du couloir. Helen était là, morte d'inquiétude, elle fonça sur son ami qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

 _\- Alors, pas de remarque salace pour une fois mon vieil ami ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

 _\- Non, je suis juste content d'être de retour. Mais j'apprécie l'accueil je te rassure !_

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre et Helen l'accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Accordant un remerciement par un simple regard à Jack et Teal'c de l'autre côté du couloir.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Ah je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un petit passage sur Harry Potter, que voulez-vous !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Sam et Nikola sont dans un état les pauvres ! Au moins, ça les rapproche ! Helen avait raison pour son pressentiment !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Echange d'hommes_


	23. Echange d'hommes

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness et à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Echange d'hommes**

Quand Sam se réveilla après sa mission plus que périlleuse sur le site alpha, elle découvrit qu'une femme brune se tenait à son chevet. Etonnement, il s'agissait d'Helen Magnus. Cette dernière lui accorda un grand sourire. C'est vrai, c'était étrange que d'avoir son double qui s'inquiète pour vous mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'y fasse. Magnus appela les médecins se chargeant d'elle, ne voulant pas interférer de trop avec la santé de Sam et elle les laissa faire les examens de base. Elle la regarda alors, soupira et perdit son regard dans la salle. Helen redonna son attention à Sam avant de s'exprimer.

 _\- Comment vous sentez-vous Sam ?_

 _\- Comme si chacun de mes muscles et os étaient devenus de la poussière mais à part ça j'ai la forme, et vous ?_

 _\- Moi ? En ce qui me concerne je me porte comme un charme._

 _\- Helen, désolée mais je me connais assez bien pour savoir la tête que je fais quand je suis soucieuse, alors rappelez-vous qui vous avez en face de vous !_

 _\- Oui, navrée. Je tiens à m'excuser, j'aurais dû me souvenir de tout ça._

 _\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous ne pouvez pas avoir accès à vos souvenirs comme cela vous chante. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de tout cela. Et puis, j'avais Nikola à mes côtés, vous non dans votre vie. D'ailleurs, il va bien ?_

 _\- Ah oui Nikola ! Rassurez-vous, il recommence à faire des blagues louches donc il va mieux. Il avait deux côtes cassées et une fêlée. Il aura en plus une belle bosse à la tête. Donc je dirais qu'à part son égo, tout le reste va vite se remettre._

 _\- C'est un sacré personnage que cet homme, il faut l'admettre._

 _\- Je ne pourrais pas dire le contraire, il peut se montrer tout à faire charmant quand il veut et d'autres fois j'ai juste envie de lui arracher la langue._

Les deux femmes poursuivirent leur discussion sur Nikola jusqu'à ce que quelques coups à la porte ne cessent tout. Jacob se tenait dans l'entrée et dévisageait les deux femmes. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il avait en face de lui Helen Magnus. Son regard croisa celui de la brune. Helen se leva alors, presque brutalement puis souhaita de bons rétablissements à Sam avant de sortir de la pièce. Revoir Jacob venait de lui briser le cœur et elle avait envie, voire même besoin de se changer les idées. Elle marcha alors vers le labo où Nikola était déjà en train de peaufiner l'arme.

 _\- On va bientôt partir Nikola, tu veux faire quelque chose avant ou on prend directement l'avion pour le Sanctuaire ?_

 _\- Non j'ai fini, j'ai déjà dit au revoir à Sam quand elle s'est réveillée plus tôt avant que toi tu ne prennes possession du siège à côté d'elle._

 _\- Dans ce cas, rentrons à la maison mon ami._

Elle accorda un regard bienveillant à l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester fâcher très longtemps avec lui. Avec la mort de Nigel puis celle de James et le côté psychopathe de John, il était le dernier à la connaître totalement. Ils firent alors un dernier tour du SGC afin de dire au revoir au reste de SG-1 et prirent enfin la route du retour. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Helen soigna les dernières plaies de Nikola et lui laissa le plus d'air possible. Helen remarqua tout de même qu'une chose le distrayait.

 _\- A quoi penses-tu Nikola ?_

 _\- De quoi ? Oh … Désolé. Je me demandais, enfin, non c'est idiot._

 _\- Nikola, je te connais et je connais beaucoup d'adjectifs qui te colleraient bien mais idiot est le dernier qui me viendrait à l'esprit. Allez, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse._

 _\- Bon alors je vais aller droit au but, penses-tu que j'ai une chance d'être embauché au SGC ? Sans vouloir te vexer Helen, j'adore les Sanctuaires par la liberté que j'y trouve ainsi que par ta présence._

 _\- Mais ? Parce qu'il y a un ''mais'' je suppose._

 _\- Mais là-bas j'aurais accès à des technologies qui dépassent mon imagination et tu sais que cette dernière est quand même énorme. Et puis en plus, pour une fois, je tenterais de protéger la Terre plutôt que de tenter de la dominer._

 _\- Tu marques un point !_

Elle lui sourit alors. Il était rare que Nikola parle de prendre des responsabilités ou de protection d'autrui. Pour une fois qu'il allait dans ce sens, il fallait qu'elle l'aide du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Lui donnant une petite accolade respectueuse, Magnus lui assura qu'elle allait tirer toutes les ficelles qu'elle pourrait. Si elle le devait, elle ferait jouer toutes ses relations pour aider son ami. Se retirant quelques minutes, elle revint avec une bouteille de rouge dont elle versa le contenu dans deux verres.

 _\- Je lève mon verre aux étoiles et à tout ce qu'elles peuvent avoir comme effets sur un humain_. Dit Helen.

\- _Aux étoiles dans ce cas !_ Ajouta-t-il en trinquant avant de profiter du vin.

 **-0-**

Quelques jours passèrent, laissant le temps à Sam comme Nikola de pleinement récupérer de leurs blessures. SG-1 fut à nouveau invité à repasser quelques jours au Sanctuaire mais cette fois-ci, sans les soucis liés à Jack l'Eventreur. Chacun se vit accorder une chambre et ils posèrent leurs valises pour plusieurs jours. Sam fut immédiatement attirée par les laboratoires où elle fut accueillie par Henry et Nikola qui lui expliquèrent tous leurs systèmes technologiques.

Teal'c eut l'occasion de véritablement partager cultures et croyances avec Big Foot qu'il initia au Kelno'reem. Kate profita de l'attroupement pour prendre quelques jours de vacances. Quant à Will, il partageait toutes ses connaissances avec Daniel, liant les mots à des photos et des textes de la bibliothèque. Helen se retrouva alors seule avec Jack qui ne cessa de lui poser des questions sur l'Histoire et ce qu'elle avait vécu.

\- _Mais du coup, Pasteur était vraiment votre parrain ? C'était pas une blague ?_

 _\- Eh non Colonel, je ne plaisantais pas._

 _\- Appelez-moi Jack s'il vous plait._

 _\- Seulement si vous m'appelez Helen._

 _\- D'accord, Helen, vous avez donc vécu la première puis la seconde guerre mondiale. Vous arrivez encore à dormir la nuit avec tout ça ?_

 _\- Disons qu'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans les camps vers la fin de la seconde … Je l'admets j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Humains comme phénomènes ont vécu ce drame et mon bagage historique fait que j'ai le devoir de tout faire pour que jamais cela ne se reproduise._

 _\- Trop de poids pour vos épaules je trouve. Vous ne faites jamais de pause ?_

 _\- Un week-end tous les 7 ans._

 _\- Pardon ?_

Jack manqua alors de s'étouffer. Il n'imaginait pas vivre ainsi et se demandait comment elle pouvait tenir le coup. Helen lui expliqua alors qu'elle avait demandé à ce que Nikola intègre le SGC et donc, qu'au départ de SG-1, ce dernier partirait avec eux. Jack grogna légèrement, quand il voyait la vie que menait la femme qui se trouvait en face de lui, il imaginait mal la laisser avec deux bras en moins pour l'aider. Il cogita alors pendant l'heure qui suivit avant d'appeler la base et son Général afin de demander l'accord avant de proposer son idée à Helen. Il retourna la voir pour la lui proposer la dernière journée de leur séjour.

 _\- Helen, je peux vous parler deux minutes ?_

 _\- Bien sûr Jack, que puis-je faire pour vous._

 _\- Vous m'avez dit que Nikola allait rentrer avec SG-1. Vous avez donc une place à prendre ici, enfin temporairement je veux dire._

 _\- Jack, on croirait que vous me parlez d'un échange scolaire. Si vous voulez passer un peu plus de temps ici, vous êtes le bienvenu. Et vous me coûterez moins cher en vin que lui !_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Jack au Sanctuaire, ça promet_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _un futur échange de personnes qui va se montrer fortement intéressante !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Redécouverte de l'autre_


	24. Redécouverte de l'autre

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness et à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Redécouverte de l'autre**

Le matin suivant se levait et Jack se réveillait au Sanctuaire pour sa première journée en tant que simple employé d'Helen Magnus. Il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas traité comme une personne lambda travaillant pour elle mais quand même, il ne voulait aucun traitement de faveur. Il lui fallait donc la trouver afin de savoir où elle allait l'assigner et ce qu'il devait exactement faire. Il tenait à ne pas la mettre dans une mauvaise position par son statut de « débutant » dans cet univers. Généralement il était bien plus doué pour tirer d'abord et poser des questions après.

Il se mit donc à la recherche de la directrice des lieux au sein de l'immense manoir qu'était le Sanctuaire. Passant dans d'interminables couloirs, il avait l'impression que ce lieu n'avait pas de fin. Il tomba, à son grand soulagement, sur Will à qui il demanda l'emplacement d'Helen ou bien le lieu où elle se trouvait. Il lui expliqua alors qu'elle devait être en haut de sa « tour » et lui indiqua le moyen de s'y rendre sans se perdre entre-temps. Suivant les indications de Will, il put rejoindre Helen qui était face à l'horizon, en plein dans ses pensées.

 _\- Helen, je peux vous parler quelques minutes ? Sauf si je vous dérange, sinon ce sera pour plus tard, sans problème._

 _\- Vous êtes le bienvenu Jack. Vous pouvez me parler quand il vous plait, je vous rassure._

 _\- Je vais vous paraître insistant, mais avant toute chose, j'ai encore quelques questions pour vous._

 _\- Dans ce cas allez-y, profitez qu'il n'y a pas encore d'urgence,_ dit-elle en riant.

 _\- En tant que Sam, dans votre ancienne vie, vous nous avez dit avec SG-1 que vous avez été tuée par un ennemi extrêmement puissant._

 _\- C'est exact. Il y a encore quelque temps avant que vous ne les connaissiez d'ailleurs mais je vous rassure, ils sont puissants mais pas indestructibles. Et puis entre-temps notre propre technologie évolua, nous permettant de nous défendre plus efficacement._

 _\- Vous avez souffert, à votre mort je veux dire._

 _\- Non, ce fut soudain, enfin physiquement du moins. J'avais compris que j'allais mourir mais sinon non, je n'ai pas eu mal._

 _\- Tant mieux,_ soupira-t-il avec un air presque lointain.

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas Jack. Ma fin en Sam reste ce que j'ai le mieux en mémoire, ainsi que l'évènement principal menant à tout cela. Je ferais tout pour changer ledit évènement. Que les anciens soient d'accord ou non._

Jack souffla alors un bon coup, il voulait poser tellement plus de question sur la vie qu'elle avait menée en Sam. Poser des questions plus privées aussi mais c'était trop déplacé envers la femme qui acceptait sa présence. Il aurait tellement voulu lui demander si elle avait eu quelqu'un, un mari, des enfants. Ce dernier sujet, il l'éviterait coûte que coûte car forcement, cela lui rappellerait Ashley. Jack avait vu tellement de réalités alternatives où lui et Sam étaient mariés ou fiancés qu'il l'admettait, il voulait savoir si c'était l'une d'entre elles d'où provenait Helen. Il se retint toutefois, par politesse.

Après leur petite discussion au grand air, Helen lui expliqua qu'elle avait donné à Big Foot et Henry les instructions qui lui seraient nécessaires pour la journée. Il inclina la tête et suivit les instructions qu'elle lui donna pour les rejoindre. Helen, de son côté, retourna à son bureau, se sentant totalement perdue par tout ceci. Trop de choses lui revenaient à l'esprit en même temps, des souvenirs par images mais aussi des sentiments qu'elle pensait disparus depuis bien longtemps. Elle en eut un mal de crâne carabiné et tenta de se reposer avec un peu de paperasse en retard.

Rien n'y changeait, sa vie de Sam lui revenait en pleine figure ainsi que tout ce qu'elle avait éprouvée à l'époque pour Jack. Elle se souvint de Pete, qu'elle avait fini par quitter à cause de ses sentiments pour son supérieur hiérarchique. De l'autre, se trouvaient tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait en Helen, tout le vécu que cela impliquait et les changements que cela avait opérés en elle. C'était trop pour la tête d'une seule personne, il fallait qu'elle mette de l'écart entre tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et ce qu'elle vivait sinon cela finirait par tourner au vinaigre.

 **-0-**

 _\- Alors Colonel, prêt pour votre premier travail avec nous ?_

 _\- Eh bien, c'est rare que je dise cela mais, je vous écoute, je suis à votre service !_

 _\- Ack Ack, c'est le jour où nous nourrissons certains phénomènes spécifiques._

Henry se décala légèrement, dévoilant un chariot rempli de diverses nourritures : des graines, des morceaux de viande, des fruits, des algues et même des cailloux.

 _\- Je peux savoir pourquoi des cailloux ?_

 _\- C'est une idée du doc, on a un phénomène qui a un système digestif extrêmement compliqué, nous lui donnons des cailloux pour l'aider. Comme pour les oiseaux en fait,_ finit Henry.

Le Colonel acquiesça alors et suivit ses deux nouveaux collègues près de plusieurs enclos. Il s'amusa comme un gamin tout le long de la matinée.

 **-0-**

Au SGC, Nikola et Sam profitaient de leurs compétences respectives pour l'amélioration du système informatique de la base comme de la technologie. A chaque minute qui passait, Nikola découvrait Sam plus que par les traits de caractère qu'elle avait en commun avec Helen. Certes, elles avaient les mêmes mimiques quand elles étaient contrariées ou frustrées mais Sam était une femme différente à sa façon. De temps à autre, il brisait le côté formel de leur travail pour en apprendre plus sur elle.

 _\- Dites-moi Major, être militaire a toujours été une vocation ?_

 _\- J'ai toujours été passionnée par le ciel, les étoiles qui s'y trouvent comme le simple fait de voir un avion voler._

 _\- D'où le côté astrophysicienne et militaire dans l'armée de l'air._

 _\- Exact, bon je pense qu'avoir un père dans le domaine est une certaine motivation aussi !_

Il rit légèrement et acquiesça. Jamais il n'aurait vu Helen ainsi, ce n'était pas le genre de femme prête à obéir aux ordres comme le fait Sam. C'était plus qu'une simple divergence de métier, c'était une immense différence qui impliquait une façon différente de voir les choses, de voir le monde. En posant ses diverses questions, il comprit que Sam était dédiée à son travail comme Helen mais cela n'empêchait pas cette dernière d'avoir de nombreuses aventures ainsi que d'avoir pensée à une famille contrairement à Sam.

Plus il apprenait à la connaître, plus il voulait en savoir plus sur Sam.

* * *

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Ca y est, l'échange d'hommes est fait! Pour l'instant, la redécouverte de l'autre se passe bien, et je dirais même qu'ils sont trop mignons!_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Une proposition tentante_


	25. Une proposition tentante

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Une proposition tentante**

Une semaine passa depuis l'échange d'hommes entre le Sanctuaire et le SGC. Chacun finit par reprendre sa place, particulièrement parce que SG-1 avait besoin de Jack. Une fois Nikola revenu au Sanctuaire, il ne prit pas le temps de papoter avec Helen sur les derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulés. Il prit alors l'initiative de s'absenter pendant plusieurs mois sans donner aucune indication sur son lieu de recherche. Ce n'est que grâce à un SOS envoyé sur une des machines construite par l'ex-vampire, utilisée pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, que l'équipe d'Helen se mit en route.

Une fois sur place, Helen découvrit son ami attaché par divers composés mi-organiques mi-végétaux contre une des parois de la grotte. Ils prirent le temps de l'hydrater et furent immédiatement après attaqués par des sortes de vers géants semblant attirés par Helen et Nikola. Ce ne fut qu'en découvrant une ancienne base de la Cabale dans ladite grotte, se sentant protégés des vers, qu'ils comprirent pourquoi Nikola était présent ici. Rien à voir avec les champs magnétiques malheureusement.

 _\- Le sang originel ? Sérieusement Nikola ? Tu te rappelles de ce qu'ils ont fait à ma fille ?_

 _\- Je sais Helen, mais comprends moi, je veux retrouver la partie de moi qui manque. Quand je me suis retrouvé quasiment impuissant dans cette forêt avec Sam …_

 _\- Tais-toi … Tu n'as aucune excuse. Henry, est-ce qu'Ashley a été dans ces installations ?_

Le geek regarda la petite tablette qu'il avait réussi à synchroniser avec le réseau de la Cabale.

 _\- Non doc, apparemment pas._

 _\- Magnus, cela n'explique pas les vers._

 _\- Si William,_ commença Nikola _. Quand la Cabale a abandonné les installations, ils la firent exploser de façon à ce que personne ne mette la main sur leurs travaux._

 _\- Lors de l'explosion, les restes du Sang Originel qu'ils avaient s'imprégnèrent dans les murs, contaminant la flore et la faune locale._ Ajouta Helen, non sans un regard noir à Nikola.

Enfermés dans cet endroit ils durent, au grand dam d'Helen, travailler de concert pour se sortir de cela. Grâce au semblant de sacrifice de Nikola, ils purent ainsi détruire les vers et leur nid, éliminant ainsi définitivement les derniers édifices de la Cabale et de leurs méfaits. Helen ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle était heureuse que tout le monde s'en soit sorti en vie, y compris Nikola. Elle avait beau haïr son comportement, il restait encore et toujours son ami, le dernier membre des Cinq avec lequel elle avait encore quelques bons rapports.

 **-0-**

Une fois de retour au Sanctuaire, Helen soigna les diverses coupures et égratignures de Nikola et de son équipe. Invitant alors l'ex-vampire à boire un verre de vin, elle était bien décidée à lui poser des questions sur sa semaine au SGC. Il lui devait bien de répondre à certaines questions après qu'elle ait risqué sa propre vie et celle de deux de ses collègues et amis pour le sauver.

 _\- Alors Nikola, dis-moi, tu t'es amusé au SGC avec toute cette profusion de technologie ?_

 _\- Tu me connais non ? C'est comme mettre Heinrich en face d'une convention de BD._

 _\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Cela n'a pas été trop compliqué pour toi de travailler avec le Major Carter ? Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas mise mal à l'aise._

 _\- Même pas très chère. Ce fut un échange plus que respectable je te rassure. D'ailleurs des nouvelles des membres de SG-1 pendant mon absence ?_

 _\- Eh bien oui j'en ai … Tu es certain de vouloir les entendre toutes ?_

 _\- Helen, je n'aime pas quand tu me traites ainsi, je suis un grand garçon alors vas-y !_

 _\- Bon d'accord, alors Jack est devenu Général après que SG-1 ait détruit Anubis et son armée. Ça c'est les bonnes nouvelles._

 _\- D'excellentes nouvelles même ! C'est super ! Bon et les mauvaises, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait aller mal après ça !_

 _\- Sam est fiancée …_

 _\- Pardon ? Je … Tu aurais pu me le dire Helen que tu avais été mariée dans ta vie de Sam, ça m'aurait évité … Enfin non laisse tomber._

Helen s'approcha de son ami qui était plus que déçu de la tournure des choses. Certes elle avait compris qu'il tenait déjà beaucoup à Sam mais elle n'imaginait pas que c'était déjà à ce point.

 _\- Nikola écoute-moi. Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est parce que dans ma vie à moi cela n'avait pas duré. Pete n'était pas fait pour moi pour des raisons qui me sont propres. Si elle tient autant à toi que toi à elle, je peux t'assurer qu'elle fera le même choix que moi le moment venu._

Il se retint alors de lui demander quelles étaient les raisons mais il préféra se stopper. Nikola savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. S'il n'avait aucune chance, elle lui aurait dit directement. Ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand l'un ou l'autre avait besoin de la pure vérité. Ils se sourirent et repartirent chacun de leur côté. Une fois dans son bureau, Helen retourna à sa pile de dossiers quand elle reçut un coup de téléphone de Jack.

 **\- Bonjour Helen, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère.**

 _\- Bonjour Jack, non pas le moins du monde. Que puis-je pour vous dites-moi ? Vous avez besoin de moi au SGC ?_

 **\- Cela n'est pas un appel officiel Helen en fait … On nous a accordé quelque temps de congés avec la mort d'Anubis et ma sortie du pays des glaçons. J'ai prévu d'aller dans mon chalet au bord du lac pour aller pêcher et me reposer un peu.**

 _\- C'est une excellente idée !_

 **\- Oui oui … Pour tous vous dire, j'aurais aimé avoir votre compagnie. Vous prenez peu de congés alors profitez de mon invitation. Je vous assure qu'il y a des poissons à pêcher en plus.**

 _\- Je …_

 **\- Allez Helen ! Osez dire que quelques jours de repos ne vous feraient pas du bien hein ? Et puis j'ai prévu d'acheter du thé rien que pour vous. Je ne vous imposerais pas de café !**

 _\- Eh bien si vous avez du thé je ne peux pas refuser. Je vais m'arranger avec mon équipe et vous rejoindrais ce weekend dans ce cas. Ma tête se souvient encore de la route._

 **\- Dans ce cas à ce weekend Helen.**

Helen raccrocha en se demandant si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Prenant le temps d'en parler à son équipe pour s'organiser et leur demander leurs avis, ils eurent tous un grand sourire, même Nikola. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait qu'elle avait besoin de prendre du temps pour elle. Magnus restait cependant stressée rien que par le fait de savoir qu'elle allait se retrouver seule avec Jack.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Désolé du retard, ma correctrice s'est retrouvée malade, aléa de l'IRL que voulez vous ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plait !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Ah lala, Nikola est vraiment intenable, il s'est encore fourré dans ces histoires !_ _Le choc pour Nikola d'apprendre que Sam est fiancée ! Une proposition très alléchante et à la fois déroutante faite par Jack à Helen !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Les doutes de la fiancée_


	26. Les doutes de la fiancée

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES et a CptJackHarkness pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Les doutes de la fiancée**

 _Une semaine plus tôt_

Sam tentait de travailler dans son labo habituel. Elle tentait mais n'y arrivait pas, son esprit était ailleurs et s'engourdissait de beaucoup trop de questions. Quelque temps plus tôt, Pete lui avait posé une question qui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe chez la jeune femme. Sans qu'elle n'y soit préparée, il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre et ne savait pas pourquoi. Si elle devait ou plutôt voulait l'épouser, la réponse aurait dû être immédiate, remplie de larmes et de mots d'amour. Enfin c'est ce que se disait Sam. Pourtant, elle avait été incapable de donner une petite réponse positive ou même négative au policier qui partageait sa vie.

Elle avait vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir, après tout depuis quelque temps, il y avait un autre homme dans la balance. Nikola avait bouleversé sa vie sans qu'elle y soit préparée non plus. C'est lui qui avait créé le doute chez la scientifique. Afin de mettre les choses au point dans son propre cœur, elle s'était décidée à l'appeler et même à le voir. Par l'intermédiaire d'Helen, elle comprit rapidement que le génie étant injoignable, elle devrait faire son choix seule. Sur le coup, Sam avait choisi la facilité et la sécurité. Pete était présent, voulait du sérieux et avait montré et démontré qu'il serait présent pour elle. Alors pourquoi, en regardant sa bague de fiançailles, Carter se mettait-elle à douter ?

 _\- Carter, je peux entrer ?_ Fit une voix à la porte du labo.

 _\- Bien-sûr mon Général. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?_

 _\- Vous êtes sûre sur ça va ?_

 _\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?_

 _\- Eh bien, je vous connais Carter. Vous êtes toujours la première à me donner votre rapport de mission et il fait en général le double de pages par rapport à la moyenne. En plus, il est souvent rempli d'annotations scientifiques que je suis presque obligé de faire traduire._

 _\- Et ? Je ne vous suis plus monsieur._

 _\- Carter … On est jeudi, vous deviez me rendre votre rapport mardi._

 _\- Je … Je suis vraiment désolée monsieur, je m'y mets tout de suite._

Elle ne perdit pas une minute et commença la rédaction de son rapport, visiblement gênée par le premier oubli de la sorte de toute sa carrière.

 _\- Carter … Carter … Sam !_

Ce n'est qu'en entendant étrangement son prénom de la part de son supérieur et ex-coéquipier, qu'elle s'interrompit.

 _\- Oui monsieur ?_

 _\- Dites-moi ce qui vous traquasse, je suis votre supérieur mais aussi votre ami je vous rappelle !_

 _\- Je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que je suis fiancée avec Pete_. Jack hocha alors la tête en signe d'accord. _Je ne sais pas si j'ai pris la bonne décision quand je lui ai dit « oui » pour être franche._

 _\- Oh … Il n'y aurait pas un autre scientifique qui serait entré dans la balance Carter ? Faites pas cette tête, je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que vous trouviez à Pete. Je vous ai toujours imaginé avec un homme plus intelligent que la normale, arrivant à vous comprendre quand vous baragouinez dans votre jargon._

Sam ne put que rire à la remarque de Jack. C'est vrai qu'elle-même s'était toujours demandée comme tout avait pu commencer entre elle et Pete. Ils avaient au final si peu de choses en commun. Elle se décida alors à parler avec son supérieur comme à un ami, ce qu'il était depuis des années. La scientifique lui admit alors qu'elle avait ressenti un certain lien avec Nikola mais que la situation l'effrayait au plus haut point. Non pas que se retrouver en face d'un homme possiblement plus intelligent que vous ou même plus vieux ne l'interpelle, c'était Helen qui au final la perturbait.

 _\- Helen ? Que vient-elle faire là-dedans, là c'est moi qui ne vous suis plus Carter._

 _\- J'ai peur que, s'il se passe quelque chose entre Nikola et moi, cela ne soit que parce que je lui servirais de substitut à une femme qu'il ne peut avoir._

 _\- Vous savez Carter, je pense que si quelque chose avait dû se passer entre ces deux-là, cela se serait fait depuis longtemps. Ce sont plus deux amis qui se charrient au final._

 _\- Et vous alors mon Général ?_

 _\- Moi ?_ Jack fut plus que surprit d'être intégré à cette histoire.

 _\- Ne faites pas l'innocent, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose entre vous et Helen. Vous devriez l'emmener à la pêche, à elle comme à vous cela ferait du bien._

 _\- Euh … Je l'admets j'aimerais bien la revoir et je prends en note votre idée. Bon Carter, je vous laisse et j'attends votre rapport. Si vous avez besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir._

 **-0-**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa discussion avec Jack et Sam avait même appris qu'il s'était décidé à inviter Helen au Chalet. Cela la ravissait au plus haut point. De son côté, elle était toujours perdue dans ses sentiments. Elle avait même fini par retirer sa bague qu'elle regardait toutes les dix secondes. Quand on lui avait demandé la raison de son retrait, Sam avait réussi à convaincre son équipe qu'elle refusait d'abimer sa bague lors d'une mission ou d'une expérience mais elle savait que cela ne durerait qu'un temps.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose et une vision lui vint soudainement en tête. Elle réalisait qu'Helen avait également dû vivre cette histoire. Mais alors comment cela avait fini ? Après tout, il n'y avait pas Nikola pour la faire douter dans sa dimension … Il fallait qu'elle sache toutefois ce qui s'était passé. La curiosité l'emporta et elle fit le numéro du Sanctuaire. Sam tomba alors directement sur Helen qui venait à peine de rentrer de mission.

 **\- Bonjour Sam, comment allez-vous ?**

 _\- Je vais bien et vous Helen ?_

 **\- De-même, pour tout vous dire, j'allais vous appeler dans la journée ou demain.**

 _\- Ah oui ? A quel propos ?_

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet alors je vais faire bref. Jack m'a invité à son Chalet et j'ai accepté son offre. Je tiens à m'assurer que cela ne vous pose pas de problème.**

 _\- Oh ! Au contraire, c'est moi qui lui ai soufflé l'idée donc profitez-en !_

 **\- Dans ce cas, merci à vous aussi. Mais j'imagine que vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose également.**

Sam prit alors une profonde inspiration. Elle non plus ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet. De but en blanc, elle lui demanda alors comment s'était déroulée sa vie auprès de Pete. Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout du fil. La conclusion de Sam était double, soit Helen cherchait dans sa mémoire, soit cela n'était pas tout beau tout rose et c'était compliqué pour Helen d'en parler.

 **\- Tout d'abord Sam, sachez que nous avons et auront des vies différentes. Forcément ce que j'ai vécu n'est pas une référence à prendre comme acquise.**

 _\- Oui je le sais, mais j'ai besoin de savoir._

 **\- J'ai dit « Oui » à Pete quand il m'a demandé de l'épouser mais qu'après plusieurs semaines et avec de gros doutes. Toutefois, je ne l'ai pas épousé. Peu de temps avant le mariage, je l'ai quitté parce que je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était pas un homme avec qui je désirais passer le reste de mes jours.**

 _\- Quelque chose en particulier vous a décidé ?_

Helen prit alors un moment de réflexion. Dans son monde c'était bien entendu Jack qui avait fait pencher la balance. C'était avec lui qu'elle aurait voulu passer sa vie si elle avait pu.

 **\- J'en aimais un autre mais cela ne s'est jamais concrétisé au final. Certains disent qu'il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets. Mais je trouve qu'épouser Pete et avoir des remords après aurait été malhonnête et irrespectueux surtout envers lui.**

Sam avait à présent toutes les cartes en main et n'avait plus qu'à se décider. Helen et elle finirent rapidement leur discussion, interrompue par une alerte de la porte du côté de cette dernière. Seul l'avenir pourrait dire quelle décision Sam finirait par prendre.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Je sais que vous êtes peu à lire cette ff mais je suis vraiment content d'avoir vos retours !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Oulala, Sam est totalement perdue dans ses sentiments ! Pete ou Nikola, là est la question ! Que fera-t'-elle Surtout qu'apparemment Nikola lui a fait une sacrée impression !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Le chalet au bord du lac_


	27. Le chalet au bord du lac

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES et a CptJackHarkness pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Le chalet au bord du lac**

Le week-end arrivait à grands pas et Helen était plus stressée que jamais à l'idée de passer autant de temps seule avec Jack. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été dans ce genre d'état et toute l'équipe savait qu'elle était à prendre avec des pincettes. Ils tentaient, bien-sûr, de la ménager autant que possible en l'aidant dans son travail comme dans ses rapports mais rien ne semblait changer la donne. Jack l'avait rappelé la veille pour confirmer sa venue et lui assurer qu'il avait déjà tout préparé pour qu'elle se sente à son aise.

Elle prit alors sa valise qu'elle avait déjà remplie et prit la voiture qu'elle n'avait pas conduite elle-même depuis longtemps et prit la route. Sur le chemin, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas mieux d'annuler mais se ravisa. Helen n'était pas vraiment à son aise, en sachant ce qu'elle avait vécu en tant que Sam. Dans sa tête, tout c'était encore plus embrouillé après la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Sam mais il fallait qu'elle se reprenne pour profiter de l'instant. Elle se gara dans l'allée sur le côté et rejoignit Jack, à la pêche sur le ponton.

 _\- Hey Helen ! Comment ça va ?_

 _\- Très bien merci, cet endroit est toujours aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs._

 _\- Ca c'est une chose qui me plait à entendre. Asseyez-vous donc, histoire de continuer de profiter de la vue mais avec une dose de repos en plus._

Helen lui sourit et rit légèrement avant de s'installer dans le siège adjacent. Instinctivement, Jack lui tendit une canne, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de la compagnie ici et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire. Ils restèrent alors ainsi, à pêcher pendant quelques heures, Helen profitait du grand air. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pris du temps pour elle, du temps pour se reposer sans le stress de ses Sanctuaires.

 _\- A quoi pensez-vous ?_ Demanda Jack en remarquant l'air pensif de la brune.

 _\- Je vais vous surprendre, mais à rien, ce qui est une chose extrêmement rare avec moi._

 _\- Je vois … Je vais prendre cela pour un compliment alors !_

Il y avait une petite gêne dans l'air, l'un comme l'autre n'était n'étaient pas vraiment à l'aise avec toute cette situation. Quand le soir commença à arriver, Helen se leva et disparut pendant une petite demi-heure. Interloqué par l'absence de son invité invitée, Jack rentra dans le chalet et la découvrit au niveau de la cuisine. Il resta dans l'entrée en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là.

 _\- Helen, j'ai le droit à quelques explications ?_

 _\- Oh euh … Désolée, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose pour vous remercier de votre invitation. J'admets, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas cuisiné moi-même alors je ne garantis pas la qualité._

 _\- Tant que cela n'est pas empoisonné je devrais aimer je vous rassure._

 _\- De ce côté-là je suis sûre, enfin presque sûre que ce n'est pas le cas._

Ils rirent ensemble, Jack s'installa à côté d'elle et suivit les directives du repas qu'elle tentait de préparer. De son point de vue, elle sous-estimait car il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu quelque chose d'aussi apetissant. Une fois le repas terminé et servi, un petit silence s'installa et ne fut brisé que par les compliments de Jack. Ils se racontèrent quelques anecdotes de leurs deux emplois respectifs. Il savait qu'elle avait déjà vécu tout cela mais le simple fait de la voir rire en s'en souvenant, cela lui donnait du baume au cœur.

 _\- Jack ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer non ? Cela fait un peu trop formel le « vous » pour un week-end à la pêche, non ?_

 _\- Je suis bien d'accord, d'ailleurs, je viens de voir l'heure, il faudrait que je te montre ta chambre._

Jack prit la valise d'Helen et la conduisit au fond du couloir avant de lui montrer sa chambre. Il avait pris le temps de tout nettoyer pour qu'elle n'ait rien à redire. Il était intimidé par cette femme et il tenait à ce que tout soit totalement parfait. Elle lui accorda un sourire et un baiser au coin de la joue. Ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Ils fixèrent tous deux le plafond, se demandant ce que l'un et l'autre pouvait penser. Jack, comme Helen, furent longs à trouver le sommeil. Ils espéraient que le lendemain serait moins gênant que cette soirée.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil pointèrent le bout de leur nez, Helen s'éveilla comme à son habitude, très tôt. Il faut dire qu'elle avait, de base, besoin de très peu de sommeil. Elle regrettait le temps où elle s'obligeait à se lever, aujourd'hui Helen aurait tout donné pour une nuit dépassant les cinq heures de sommeil. Elle se leva alors, se permit de se préparer un petit thé avant de sortir, se tenant debout au bout du ponton. La fumée provenant de la chaleur de son thé s'évaporait de la tasse.

 _\- Ashley … Tu aurais adoré cet endroit ma puce …_ Murmura-t-elle en regardant le lac.

De son côté, Jack se réveilla quelques minutes après Helen. Lui aussi n'était pas un lève tard et adorait profiter de la fraicheur de la matinée. Il se leva, s'habilla et ouvrit les volets de sa fenêtre délicatement, de peur de réveiller Helen. Ce n'est qu'une fois que ses volets furent totalement ouverts qu'il la vit au bout du ponton, thé à la main. Il resta pendant quelques minutes à l'observer, il ne pouvait nier qu'il la trouvait sublime, encore plus dans ce cadre, sans le côté strict de son poste.

Il soupira un bon coup. Jack ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'une femme comme elle ferait avec un homme comme lui. En plus du CV de Sam, qui était en soi extrêmement impressionnant, Helen avait plus d'une centaine d'années de vécu. Elle était totalement hors d'atteinte. Pourtant, quand il la voyait de dos, éclairée par le soleil se réfléchissant sur le lac, il ne pouvait l'imaginer ailleurs qu'à ses côtés.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Désolé du délais de trois jours entre chapitre qui s'est rallongé ! Ma correctrice est très occupée en ce moment donc je ne peux que la remercier pour le temps qu'elle me dédie !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Que c'est adorable de voir Jack totalement impressionné par la beauté sublime d'Helen ! Ca se voit tellement qu'il y a des sentiments non dévoilés qui flottent dans l'air ! Mais passeront-ils le cap ?_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Léger rapprochement_


	28. Léger rapprochement

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES et a CptJackHarkness pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Léger rapprochement**

Son thé de la matinée ne fut gâché que par une chose, son téléphone qu'elle ralluma à peine quelques minutes, le temps de vérifier ses messages. A son grand désarroi, c'est cet instant précis que venait de choisir Will pour l'appeler. Helen soupira un bon coup et décrocha le téléphone, avant toute chose on lui demanda de ses nouvelles mais Will resta discret et cordial avec celle qui était, certes son amie, mais surtout sa patronne. Il devait respecter certaines limites et ne pas parler de choses privées avant qu'elle ne lance le sujet. Helen demanda alors rapidement le « pourquoi » de ce coup de téléphone.

Esquissant alors le reste des nouvelles quotidiennes, Will alla directement au vif du sujet. Daniel venait d'appeler du SGC et souhaitait passer au Sanctuaire. Son désir était simple, il voulait simplement en savoir plus sur ce lieu. Helen ne pouvait lui refuser cela, encore moins à lui. Donnant alors les instructions à Will, elle donna à l'archéologue un accès complet au complexe mais surtout à la bibliothèque qui tentait tant ce dernier.

Daniel n'aurait pas dû rester sur Terre à cette période et aurait dû se rendre sur Atlantis. Malheureusement le vaisseau s'était trouvé attaqué par une femme sous une armure de soldat d'Anubis. Une certaine Vala apparemment. Cela fit immédiatement sourire Helen qui se rappela que ces deux-là étaient destinés à se revoir dans quelques temps. Elle finit alors par raccrocher, non sans avoir remarqué que Jack l'avait rejoint sur le ponton.

\- _Il est trop tôt pour de mauvaises nouvelles je trouve._

 _\- Rien de tel, il se trouve juste que Daniel est coincé sur Terre et il me demandait poliment la permission d'aller au Sanctuaire._

 _\- Toujours trop aimable celui-là. J'imagine que tu as dit non, je me trompe ?_ Ria-t-il.

 _\- Evidemment, je ne vois pas ce que ferait un archéologue dans une demeure comme la mienne !_

Elle se joignit alors à son rire et ils prirent la direction de la cuisine afin de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble. La brune n'était pas contre un second thé, encore moins préparé par Jack. La journée s'organisa un peu comme la précédente, avec de la pêche et du repos principalement. Une balade dans la forêt environnante les poussa à discuter un peu plus que la veille. Jack ne tarissait pas de questions pour elle et cela lui rappela quand elle s'était retrouvée coincée avec Will dans le Nautilus.

 _\- Mais du coup, parmi les cinq, il n'en reste que trois en vie si je compte bien. Nikola, John et toi._

 _\- Le compte est bon, James était mon plus cher ami et brièvement amant je l'admets. Il est celui qui nous a quittés le plus récemment, la même année qu'Ashl…_

Helen se stoppa, elle avait l'impression que toutes les conversations qu'elle entreprenait revenaient toujours et encore à sa fille. Jack se retint d'un mot, il préférait la laisser reprendre quand elle s'en sentirait apte. Ce n'est qu'après une grande bouffée d'air qu'elle reprit.

 _\- Nigel est mort en premier, il y a bien longtemps. Il a eu le temps d'avoir une fille et même une petite fille. Malheureusement, elle aussi est morte à cause de la Cabale._

 _\- Elle t'a pourrie la vie cette organisation …_

 _\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il y a des moments où je me dis que j'aurais aimé être là quand John et Nikola ont ôté la vie à sa directrice._

 _\- Chose compréhensible tu sais._

Jack lui accorda un sourire et plaisanta avec elle pendant quelques minutes afin de changer l'atmosphère. Pour éviter de retourner sur une discussion qui pourrait à nouveau dévier sur Ashley, il tourna le sujet vers le SGC et la vie d'Helen en Sam. Là encore il était plein de questions mais avec les événements récents, un thème en particulier l'intéressait : Pete.

 _\- Je peux te poser une question personnelle sur ta vie en Sam ?_

 _\- Je t'en prie._

 _\- Tu as épousé Pete ?_

Il fixa alors Helen en posant sa question et remarqua un bref arrêt dans ses pas, marque d'une réflexion de sa part.

 _\- Laisse-moi deviner, Sam a discuté avec toi de ce sujet._ Il acquiesça de la tête. _Dans ce cas je vais te dire la même chose qu'à elle, j'ai dit oui à sa proposition mais cela n'a jamais abouti jusqu'à l'autel._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est vrai que j'ai toujours imaginé Sam avec un homme plus intellectuel et peut-être un peu moins porté sur le côté traditionnel d'une famille._

 _\- Traditionnel ?_

 _\- Je n'ai vu Pete que rarement mais ce que j'en ai compris c'est qu'il est le genre d'homme à attendre de Sam une vie presque normale. J'entends par là : des enfants, une grande maison et un chien. Avec un travail comme le nôtre au SGC, c'est une chose difficile à envisager._

 _\- Tu as raison sur ce point. Je n'ai, par contre, pas rompu avec Pete pour ce genre de raisons même si j'aurais pu lui donner ça comme explication … Pour faire simple, je ne l'aimais pas autant que lui m'aimait._

Jack sentit parfaitement qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout mais il la trouvait tellement ouverte sur le plan des confessions à son égard qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Helen avait quelques bribes de souvenirs qui lui revinrent pendant la balade, le jour où Pete l'avait emmenée devant ce qui aurait dû être leur maison, elle s'en était presque sentie nauséeuse.

 _\- De son côté c'est surtout une hésitation je pense avec une récente rencontre, un certain scientifique que tu connais bien !_

 _\- Nikola ? Remarque, c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, en tant que Sam, il aurait pu me plaire. Aujourd'hui je le connais trop et puis le fait qu'il ait déjà tenté de me tuer m'a peut-être refroidie un peu aussi._

 _\- Te tuer ?_

 _\- Pas d'inquiétude, il a dépassé ce stade, il ne ferait pas de mal à Sam._

Ils continuèrent de discuter de Sam ainsi que de quelques autres points privés d'Helen. Jack était sincèrement curieux de savoir qui avait partagé la vie de cette femme même brièvement. Entre quelques Beatles et d'autres grands noms, il n'y avait rien de spécial selon les dires de la brune. Le militaire ne put qu'en rire. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et Helen reprit son thé au niveau du ponton, la vue était trop belle pour qu'elle y résiste.

C'est alors que, tout naturellement, Jack arriva derrière et se permit de placer ses bras autour d'elle. Aucun mot ne fut échangé et pourtant l'instant était parfait, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Le délais pourrait se rallonger_ _entre les chapitre car je dois changer de Beta. Je vous rassure, on ne passera pas à un chapitre par mois mais un par semaine je pense._

 **Note de la correctrice** : C _a y est enfin, un léger rapprochement, mais qui fait penser à d'autres dans le futur ! Mais peut-être que je me trompe !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Etude du passé_


	29. Etude du passé

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES et a CptJackHarkness pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Etude du passé**

Au SGC, Nikola avait commencé à prendre ses aises. Il avait fini par s'habituer à entendre l'alarme sonner ainsi qu'à la qualité plus que médiocre du thé. Le bruit d'une activation extérieure de la porte lui était à présent familier. C'était plaisant pour un homme comme lui de se sentir constamment stimulé de toute part. Il lui arrivait encore de demander diverses informations sur des armes ou des technologies aliens qui lui étaient inconnues. Petit à petit son vocabulaire sur les lieux s'améliorait et il se sentait même plus à l'aise ici qu'au Sanctuaire. Il n'était plus juste « l'ex-vampire ».

Ce travail avait également un double avantage. Certes, il avait accès à de la technologie de pointe mais en plus il pouvait travailler avec Sam quand cela lui plaisait. Enfin plus exactement entre deux missions de la blonde. Souvent, ils se retrouvaient au Self et finissaient par prendre un café jusqu'au bureau de la blonde ou jusqu'à son laboratoire. Les discussions étaient diverses mais restaient tout de même dans le domaine du professionnel. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Nikola se retenait sur le plan des blagues ou des phrases douteuses.

 _\- Donc, la décharge électrique délivrée par un Zat' est réglée spécifiquement pour ne pas tuer. Je n'imagine pas les tests faits pour vérifier ce que cette arme faisait à ses débuts._

 _\- Pour faire simple, un coup assomme et paralyse le corps en bloquant la plupart des influx nerveux._

 _\- Et deux coups tuent la personne en bloquant les cellules internes jusqu'au cœur et au cerveau. Jusque-là j'ai compris. Mais la désintégration moléculaire alors ? Je ne vous apprends rien Colonel Carter si je vous dis qu'une matière disparait rarement dans le vide !_

 _\- Cette matière est transformée en énergie, j'avais fait un rapport là-dessus au début du programme, je vous le ferais transférer !_

Nikola acquiesça de la tête. Ils continuèrent à parler de diverses armes que Sam avait pu rencontrer au fil de ses missions. L'arme anti-réplicateur créée récemment avec l'aide de la bibliothèque des anciens présente dans le cerveau d'O'Neill par exemple. La conception de ce genre d'arme relevait presque de la magie pour Nikola qui rêvait presque de rencontrer Thor et de monter sur un des vaisseaux de cette espèce.

Arrivait alors les explications sur l'arme contre les super-guerriers où il se trouvait tout de même plus à l'aise. Après tout, il avait été présent et y avait même cramé quelques poils pour la création de ladite arme. Celle-ci n'avait pas été de tout repos, encore moins avec l'attaque de la base. Puis, ils parlèrent de l'arme factice employée par les fausses équipes SG, surnommées les SGX. Repérable à leur indicateur rouge vif, elle permettait aujourd'hui des entrainements plus réalistes des équipes d'explorations.

Sam adorait travailler avec Nikola, après tout cela lui changeait d'avoir ce genre d'homme avec elle. La Blonde avait l'habitude de parler avec de vieux geeks semblant n'avoir vu des femmes qu'en peinture. Avoir, pour une fois, quelqu'un qui comprenait quand elle parlait et qui en plus n'était pas horrible à regarder également lui donnait le sourire, il fallait qu'elle l'admette. De plus Nikola n'était pas juste un observateur, il commentait et ajoutait diverses phrases pouvant servir d'amélioration pour les armes. Toutefois, Nikola avait bien remarqué la bague présente au doigt de Sam que cette dernière ne cessait de toucher comme agacée par elle.

 _\- Une substance se serait-elle répandue sur votre doigt Major ? Si c'est le cas dites-le moi, que je mette des gants …_

 _\- Hein ? Oh euh non du tout, je … Enfin … Désolée !_

 _\- Dans ce cas je vous conseille de retirer cette bague si elle contient un quelconque allergène. Vos mains restent utiles dans vos métiers._

 _\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez médecin Nikola ! Helen vous a bien formé !_

 _\- Outch, ma fierté en prend un coup, serais-je comparé à un toutou bien élevé ?_

Ils rirent alors de concert. Le sujet des armes et de la physique était définitivement clos. Sam se posait de nombreuses questions sur le scientifique et voulait profiter de cette occasion pour satisfaire cette curiosité. Pourtant, l'homme en face d'elle était plus un collègue qu'un ami et elle doutait d'avoir le droit de poser des questions privées. Pourtant n'est-ce pas ainsi qu'on franchit le stade de l'amitié : en apprenant à connaitre l'autre ?

 _\- Nikola, je peux vous poser quelques questions privées ?_

 _\- Faites, je me flatte de n'avoir que peu de tabou sur ma vie._

 _\- Je vous ai vu, en effet, parler d'une manière assez libre avec Helen. Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec elle ?_

 _\- Eh non, beaucoup diraient que j'ai tout tenté face à cette femme mais c'est un jeu entre elle et moi. C'est un peu mon côté masochiste, je continue à m'acharner justement parce que je sais qu'elle ne cédera jamais à mes avances._

 _\- Il n'y a donc pas eu de femme qui vous ait vraiment intéressé ?_

L'ex-vampire prit un temps de réflexion, il fallait qu'il admette qu'il n'avait qu'un seul nom en tête au final. Bien qu'Helen l'ai toujours fait fantasmer, il s'était résigné à l'avoir à ses côtés même pour une nuit peu de temps après l'avoir rencontrée. Tout n'était que dans l'humour à présent et lui-même savait qu'il serait choqué qu'elle réponde positivement un jour. Il était alors évident pour lui qu'une seule autre femme l'avait marqué au point que sa mémoire se souvienne de son visage.

 _\- H.G Wells !_

 _\- Pardon ? Mais ce n'était pas un homme ? J'admets que je suis étonnée !_

 _\- Je vais donc vous révéler un petit détail que l'Histoire ignore. L'homme se présentant comme H.G. était un homme, le frère du véritable auteur des livres. Helena, de son vrai prénom, était une femme remarquable avec un esprit aussi sublime que sa personne. Une grande passionnée en avance sur son temps._

 _\- Pourquoi cela n'a pas duré, si je peux me permettre ?_

 _\- Je suis un vampire, enfin je l'étais. En d'autres termes, elle a vieilli et a fini par mourir alors que j'avais encore le physique d'un jeune homme. Elle vous aurait plu, elle était indépendante et pensait, comme Helen qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour se définir._

 _\- L'immortalité n'est pas tellement un cadeau si on suit votre raisonnement._

 _\- Comme dans tout don, il y a des points positifs et négatifs. Prenez John, il peut se téléporter à volonté mais son corps se trouve exposé aux créatures de pure énergie ! De mon côté je dirais que le fait de ne pouvoir jamais être ivre m'avait manqué !_

A nouveau, ils rirent ensemble. Ce fut la mise en place d'un petit rituel entre les deux. Sam trouvait en Nikola un exutoire à toute la pression qu'elle s'auto-infligeait. L'ambiance et même l'efficacité de la scientifique s'en ressentit immédiatement.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _H.G. Wells une femme ? Eh oui, je tire cela de la série Warehouse 13 ! Petit clin d'oeil à une série que j'adore !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Une vraie complicité est en train de naître entre Sam et Nikola ! Et on le sent qu'il a dans l'air des sentiments non avoués !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _La vie continue_


	30. La vie continue

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : La vie continue**

L'heure était au travail. Helen venait de rentrer au Sanctuaire après son séjour au chalet avec Jack. Tous avaient bien remarqué que la brune affichait un grand sourire depuis son retour mais personne ne s'était permis de lui poser des questions. Certes, la curiosité les dévorait mais il était clair que si elle désirait en parler, elle le ferait. Helen apprit qu'un message de son père lui avait été transmis par Will au moment de sa mort corporelle. Deux nombres séparés par un symbole mystérieux. Magnus comprit rapidement que les deux nombres correspondaient à des cadeaux offerts par son père à deux anniversaires.

Après quelques recherches supplémentaires, une carte holographique se révéla à l'équipe qui était plus que subjuguée par sa beauté et son avancée technologique. C'était au final plus qu'un simple hologramme, les interactions étant possibles. Il leur fallait un génie pour travailler sur ce sujet. C'était de Nikola qu'ils avaient besoin. Ce dernier travaillant toujours au SGC, il fallait toujours faire des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir lui parler. Il fallait également espérer qu'il ne soit pas sur un quelconque site sur une autre planète mais après quelques coups de téléphone, Helen parvint à faire venir son vieil ami dans son Sanctuaire.

 **-0-**

 _\- Salut Sam !_

 _\- Bonjour Nikola, le Général t'a fait demander au fait !_

 _\- Je sais, j'en reviens. Il semblerait qu'Helen ait besoin de moi au Sanctuaire pour une découverte hors du commun selon ses termes._

 _\- Une idée de la découverte en question ?_

 _\- Non aucune mais ma curiosité est piquée très chère. Je prends donc le prochain avion mais …_

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Si tu penses que mes compétences peuvent être utiles contre RepliCarter, dis-le-moi et je reste._

 _\- Non non, fonce ! Helen a besoin de toi et tu as déjà donné tout ce que tu pouvais sur ce projet. J'ai une dernière chose à faire sur Terre après je fonce sur Dakara rejoindre mon père pour régler la machine._

Nikola leva un sourcil. Il se demandait sincèrement qu'elle pouvait être la chose qu'elle désirait faire avant de partir en mission. Il laissa la question en suspens. Depuis peu, ils s'étaient plutôt rapprochés, ils se tutoyaient et s'appelaient par leurs prénoms. Les deux s'en réjouissaient et pourtant aucun ne faisait un pas vers l'autre. Sam était toujours fiancée à Pete et la date du mariage approchait de plus en plus. Elle était encore plus perdue qu'avant mais une chose était claire : elle ne pouvait épouser un homme avec de tels doutes en tête.

C'est donc en sachant qu'elle devrait faire bref qu'elle retrouva Pete devant ce qui devait devenir leur future maison. Lui n'était pas dupe, il avait bien remarqué que sa « future » n'était pas tellement investie dans ce mariage. Il avait prévu tous les types d'arguments possibles et imaginables pour la rassurer, il était même prêt à repousser de quelques mois la date du mariage pour qu'elle prenne du temps pour elle. Mais Pete n'était pas préparé à ce que Sam venait lui dire. De son côté, elle ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure et savait ce qu'elle voulait.

 _\- C'est à propos du mariage c'est ça ?_

 _\- Oui, et même simplement de nous en général._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Pete … On n'est pas … Toi et moi, ça ne fonctionnera jamais. Tu aimerais qu'on vive dans une grande maison, qu'on est des enfants, un chien et tout ce cliché n'est pas pour moi. Avec mon travail, ce n'est pas possible ce genre de vie._

 _\- Je ne t'en demande pas tant tu sais, je …_

 _\- Stop, c'est ce que tu veux, ne le nie pas s'il te plait. Jamais je ne pourrais t'offrir ça. Je suis désolée d'en prendre conscience que maintenant._

Il baissa alors la tête. Il avait bien compris qu'elle ne venait pas seulement d'annuler leur mariage mais également de rompre. D'un côté il lui en voulait, il avait envie de lui hurler dessus pour tout le mal qu'elle lui faisait et pourtant il ne pouvait que reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison. Ils prirent chacun des chemins séparés et quand Sam arriva devant la Porte des Etoiles, elle sentait comme un poids se libérer de ses épaules. Elle souffla un bon coup et traversa le vortex en sachant que le combat serait rude mais que l'humanité valait la peine d'être protégée. C'était sa vie et elle en était fière.

 **-0-**

 _Après le combat de Dakara_

Tous étaient épuisés, l'incertitude régnait quant à la survie de Daniel qui était prisonnier des réplicateurs au moment de leur destruction. Le briefing fut long et pénible à cause de la fatigue et du moral plus que changeant. Heureusement pour eux, les Anciens renvoyèrent à nouveau Daniel parmi eux. Tout semblait bien se finir et des vacances pour toute l'équipe étaient de mise. Chacun avait des envies précises. Teal'c décida de retourner sur Dakara avec le peuple Jaffa qui aurait besoin d'aide pour la nouvelle nation en cours de création. Sam, Daniel et Jack s'étaient décidés à se rendre au Sanctuaire pour profiter des lieux chacun à leur manière.

Une fois l'autorisation d'Helen accordée, ils arrivèrent rapidement dans les lieux. Sam fonça rejoindre Nikola pour travailler sur la carte dans la bibliothèque. Elle fut suivie par Daniel qui désirait profiter des livres. De son côté, Jack reprenait son envie de s'amuser avec les divers phénomènes, soit en apprenant sur les plus étranges d'entre elles, soit en aidant à les nourrir. Chacun semblait avoir trouvé sa place dans le monde d'Helen, ce qui la ravissait au plus haut point. Elle ne pouvait que sourire en voyant Jack s'intéresser au travail de toute sa vie.

En parallèle de ces énigmes apportées par la carte. Les missions devaient se poursuivre au Sanctuaire. Henry et Will rejoignaient un lieu où pourraient se trouver d'autres PHA. Bien entendu, un tour des différents Pubs du coin devait d'abord se faire, au grand plaisir des deux hommes. Daniel était d'une grande aide pour décrypter la carte avec toutes ses connaissances en linguistiques qui se mariaient parfaitement avec celles d'Helen.

 _\- Je pense que si nous activons le mécanisme, nous arriverons au dernier stade de vérification._ Énonça Sam avant d'activer avec Nikola divers symboles.

Derrière Sam et Daniel, on pouvait alors voir deux symboles indiquant : humain, derrière eux. Pour Nikola et Helen, le symbole signifiait : vampire. Un mécanisme pouvant provoquer l'autodestruction de l'appareil ainsi que d'une bonne partie du sanctuaire s'enclencha.

 _\- Nikola, mettez un bouclier électromagnétique autour de vous de d'Helen ! Vite !_ S'exclama Daniel.

L'ex-vampire s'exécuta immédiatement.

 _\- Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ?_

 _\- Attend, il a mis le doigt sur quelque chose,_ ajouta Sam.

On put alors voir le mécanisme se stabiliser, acceptant de passer au niveau supérieur grâce à l'élimination de la menace. Malheureusement, quelqu'un d'autre attendait avec impatience que cette carte soit décryptée.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _De gros soucis évité par SG-1 ! Plus qu'à voir la suite !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Sam a enfin dit non à Pete, mais est-ce qu'elle va se rapprocher vraiment de Nikola ? Et voilà toute l'équipe du SGC au Sanctuaire, ça promet de bons moments !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde_


	31. Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde**

Les jours et les nuits se poursuivirent. Nikola et Sam passèrent énormément de temps ensemble, principalement à travailler sur la carte. Leur sujet de discussion était unique, rien ne comptait plus que de découvrir tous les mystères qui pouvaient se rapprocher de près ou de loin à cette carte. Daniel leurs tenait souvent compagnie sans vraiment les aider sur le plan technologique. Lui tentait de comprendre, avec son esprit d'archéologue, comment une ville comme celle-là pouvait exister. Ce n'était pas possible, même sur le simple plan architectural. Il fouillait dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque pour améliorer ses connaissances et pourquoi pas, se rendre utile.

Il fallait toutefois que la vie du Sanctuaire continue sans qu'il ne soit paralysé par cette affaire. Will, Kate et Helen avaient été contactés par un homme demandant de l'aide. Arrivant dans une sorte d'entrepôt, les paris étaient ouverts quant à l'espèce de cette créature. Will et Kate avaient immédiatement parié pour un lézard ce qui avait le don de faire grogner Helen. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on prévoit ce genre de chose, cela provoquait des réactions inconvenantes chez son équipe lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face à la créature en question.

 _\- Le Général devait nous accompagner non ?_ Questionna Kate.

 _\- Oui mais j'ai préféré le laisser avec Big Foot. Quand on ne sait pas à quoi on a affaire je préfère rester avec une équipe restreinte._

 _\- Dite plutôt que vous avez eu peur d'être distraite par la présence de ce cher O'Neill._ Ajouta Will.

 _\- Je préférerais qu'on se concentre sur notre rencontre, à part si vous préférez parler de ma vie privée ? Cette créature semble discrète, et il le sera encore plus si c'est, comme vous le pensez, un lézard._

Will et Kate échangèrent un regard complice sans ajouter un mot de plus à l'intention de leur patronne. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour lui parler de Jack apparemment. Des fluctuations dans les appareils de l'équipe furent remarquées, toutefois la créature n'ayant pas daignée montrer le bout de son nez, rentrer au Sanctuaire semblait de mise. Helen fut distraite pendant un court instant par un bruit et une sensation d'observation dans son dos. Will et Kate eurent le temps de sortir de la pièce, la porte fut alors bloquée, même une balle ne marcha pas pour casser la vitre. Cherchant à voir ce qui se passait dehors, Helen put voir Will et Kate comme figés en pleine marche.

Ce n'est qu'en poursuivant son exploration qu'elle comprit qu'effectivement, elle n'était pas seule. Un homme l'attaqua à plusieurs reprises mais son visage totalement masqué, comme le reste de son corps, n'aidait pas à une identification. Les quelques connaissances de combat aidèrent Helen à tenir bon face à son agresseur qui se trouva être, au final Adam Worth. Son ancien collègue d'Oxford ne semblait pas avoir pris une seule ride, tout comme elle. De plus, il était censé être mort, elle l'avait tué !

 _\- La clé Helen, la clé de voute, vous l'avez trouvé ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez Adam !_

 _\- Vous avez la carte depuis tout ce temps et vous n'avez pas avancé ? Votre père serait tellement déçu … Pauvre Helen._

Magnus n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être la clé de voute mais il fallait qu'elle la garde à l'esprit pour quand elle rentrerait au Sanctuaire. Elle comptait bien survivre à tout cela. C'est donc après avoir remarqué les divers défauts de la tenue d'Adam qu'elle mit au point un plan. Cela lui permit de l'immobiliser mais le bâtiment était sur le point d'exploser. Certes, elle avait vraiment envie de le laisser exploser avec l'entrepôt mais il savait beaucoup de choses sur la carte et sur son père. Elle avait trop besoin de lui. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'elle le porta presque jusqu'à la sortie où elle retrouva Will et Kate, plus qu'étonnés de l'état d'Helen.

 **-0-**

Jack était donc resté avec Bigfoot au Sanctuaire et était loin de se douter de ce qui se passait pour Helen. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cette femme qui l'intriguait comme au premier jour. C'est donc naturellement qu'il s'adressa à celui qui la connaissait depuis longtemps et qui n'était pas occupé avec Carter. Bigfoot et lui passèrent une bonne heure à se balader dans tout le Sanctuaire à parler de diverses expériences que la brune avait pu vivre. Chaque histoire semblait sortir d'un roman d'aventures plus que d'une expérience véritablement vécu. Elle s'était infiltrée dans un village français avant le débarquement et avait survécu au Titanic.

\- Et dire qu'en Sam elle a rencontré des aliens. On peut vraiment dire que cette femme a tout vécu.

\- Ack Ack, cest le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je lui dois ma vie et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans le Sanctuaire. Comme beaucoup d'autres phénomènes d'ailleurs.

\- Ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer normalement non ?

Bigfoot s'apprêtait à répondre quand son téléphone sonna. Il s'agissait de Will qui demandait un brancard pour l'homme qu'ils avaient ramené. Il était également question d'une salle de chirurgie pour qu'Helen le soigne. Tout le Sanctuaire s'anima et tous les bras furent utilisés. Tout était prêt quand ils arrivèrent au Sanctuaire, Jack et Bigfoot furent présents pour accueillir l'équipe. Le Général fut horrifié quand il aperçut la brune pleine de bleus, visiblement exténuée et trempée. Il passa sa main sur le visage d'Helen, en écartant ses cheveux, remarquant un énième bleu sur son visage.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?_

 _\- Ça ira ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai vu d'autres._

Il garda une moue sur son visage et ne la quitta pas d'une semelle jusqu'au bloc où elle se prépara. Nikola et Sam avaient rejoint le groupe, l'ex-vampire fut effaré de voir qu'Adam était encore en vie et grogna en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à Helen. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Magnus voulait à tout prix le sauver, il n'en valait pas la peine. Après tout, elle l'avait tué, enfin tous l'avaient cru.

 _\- L'espèce d'enfoiré …_

 _\- J'imagine que tu le connais et que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur._ Conclut Sam.

 _\- De l'autre côté de cette vitre, tu as Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde !_

 _\- Vous vous foutez de nous Tesla !_ S'exclama Will.

N'ayant pas de réponse et remarquant l'humeur infect infecte du scientifique, tous comprirent que non, il ne plaisantait pas. Jack attendait avec Helen devant le bloc où elle se désinfectait les mains. Il voyait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Les tremblements dans ses mains indiquaient clairement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû opérer mais il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ça. Quitte à ce qu'elle se relave les mains après, il les lui prit pour calmer ses tremblements.

 _\- Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire ?_

 _\- Je .. Il faut … Je dois le sauver._

 _\- D'accord, alors respire un grand coup et arrête de penser que c'est un homme que tu n'aimes pas qui est sur cette table. Pense que c'est juste un patient lambda. Tout va bien se passer, je reste là._

 _\- Merci Jack._

Il lui laissa un baiser sur le front et comme promis resta derrière la vitre dans l'entrée du bloc pour la soutenir. Ce n'est qu'après quelques heures qu'une révélation fut faite. Les voyages effectués via les machines d'Adam induisaient un empoisonnement aux radiations. Helen, comme Adam, étaient contaminés et condamnés si on se fiait à la technologie terrienne actuelle. Utiliser la technologie Goa'uld était une option mais cela prendrait trop de temps et de paperasse à se procurer. Il fallait trouver un moyen de la sauver, c'était une chose sur laquelle s'accordait l'équipe SG-1 et celle du Sanctuaire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _L'état d'Helen semble inquiétant._

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Han voilà le retour Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde, je dirais qu'Helen s'en serait bien passée, surtout que la voilà contaminée la pauvre ! Va-t'-elle réussir à trouver un remède ?_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Réconfort avant le départ_


	32. Réconfort avant le départ

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness et à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Réconfort avant le départ**

Il fallait qu'elle prenne de la distance avec tout ça. Oui, elle avait pensé au jour de sa mort comme étant bienvenu, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, surtout après Ashley. Pourtant là ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle n'avait pas aidé Sam, elle venait de retrouver Jack, ses Sanctuaires avaient encore besoin d'elle. Et encore ce dernier fait était moins important que le reste. Helen prit alors quelques instants pour se retrouver face à elle-même dans son bureau. Elle se mit face à la fenêtre et entendit à peine Jack entrer. C'était tout naturellement qu'il était venu la réconforter. Il savait qu'elle n'oserait jamais demander de l'aide sur ce plan-là, même si elle en avait besoin.

Il la retourna face à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Helen nicha sa tête dans le cou du militaire en se jurant de ne pas flancher. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en lui promettant que tout allait bien se passer. Jack avait besoin d'entendre ces mots même si c'était lui qui devait les prononcer. C'était comme une promesse, c'était impossible que cela se déroule autrement. Elle resta blottie dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes, c'était un cours instant où plus rien d'autre n'existait. Helen oubliait Adam, ses radiations, la ville holographique.

 _\- On va trouver un traitement, ne t'en fais pas._

 _\- Jack, il n'y en a pas, rappelle-toi de Daniel sur Kelona ! Je ne pense pas que la technologie des Tok'Ra serait même compatible avec ma physiologie même si je sais que tu y as déjà pensé._

 _\- Et un symbiote ? Tu y as pensé ? Après tout il pourrait te guérir. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, ils devraient accepter que tu aies un symbiote même temporairement._

 _\- Jolinar m'a suffi, même après tout ce temps._

 _\- On trouvera, j'en suis sûr et certain, je le sens._

Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire qui ne put que s'agrandir lorsqu'il lui laissa un baiser sur son front. Il l'avait apaisé par ce bref échange mais également par sa simple présence. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas encourageantes et Helen commençait déjà à tousser du sang mais tout le Sanctuaire s'était mis au travail. Ils n'allaient pas la laisser mourir. C'était hors de question.

 **-0-**

Nikola avait envie de tout exploser. Il était déjà à deux doigts de casser le clavier sur lequel il tapait depuis moins de dix minutes. Sam était restée dans l'entrée du labo à observer la scène. C'était évident que Nikola tenait énormément à Helen. Mais après tout, elle-même était dans ce genre d'état quand Teal'c, Daniel ou même le Général se trouvait se trouvaient en difficulté. Elle se rappelait très bien dans quel état d'esprit elle était quand elle avait appris que Daniel était mourant. Toutefois, il ne serait pas utile à Helen dans cet état-là, il fallait qu'il se calme pour chercher un moyen de la soigner.

 _\- Nikola, elle s'en sortira, c'est une battante, je pense que je connais assez bien sa façon d'être face à la mort._

 _\- Je sais que c'est une battante, mais je n'aime pas être impuissant. Elle a déjà tant vécu, j'ai moi-même failli la tuer une fois. Mais là c'était quelque chose de palpable, qu'on pouvait affronter. Je ne peux rien faire cette fois …_

 _\- Si, tu peux chercher un moyen de la sauver._

 _\- Je ne suis pas médecin Samantha._

 _\- Non mais tu es un génie qui connait aussi bien Helen qu'Adam ! J'ai confiance en toi._

Tout naturellement, elle posa sa main sur la sienne en lui accordant un grand sourire. Il lui rendit avec tendresse ce sourire. Sam venait de lui redonner confiance. Il allait se battre pour sauver son amie. En se baladant dans les couloirs du Sanctuaire pour se calmer en compagnie de Sam, ils croisèrent Will qui apporta sa petite théorie.

 _\- On peut sauver Magnus._

 _\- Eh bien, je suis surpris que notre cher William ait déjà une idée mais pour le coup je suis tout ouïe._

 _\- Adam._

 _\- Que voulez-vous dire Docteur Zimmerman ?_ Demanda Sam qui ne comprenait pas tellement ce que venait faire cet homme là-dedans.

 _\- Il a déjà joué la carte du suicide face à Magnus autrefois. Il n'est pas du genre à refaire deux fois la même stratégie. Il est atteint du même mal qu'elle. Pour qu'il ait un tel sourire c'est qu'il sait qu'il peut se sauver. J'en conclu donc qu'il a un plan de secours et donc un remède !_

Cette entrevue fut alors suivie d'une rencontre avec Adam qui révéla qu'un autre membre d'Oxford se cachait depuis quelque temps. John était en Inde en tentant de trouver tout ce qui était possible et imaginable pour tuer la créature en lui, principalement des drogues. Helen partit alors à la recherche de ce dernier, seul, au grand regret de Jack qui n'avait qu'une envie : éviter que cet homme ne s'approche d'elle à nouveau. Malheureusement, le travail les rattrapait, ils devaient tous rentrer au SGC et retourner aider la Terre d'une quelconque manière.

Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Depuis le SGC, ils étaient décidés à trouver un moyen de l'aider. Sam était envoyée dans la zone 51 pour assurer la construction de technologie permettant à la Terre de se défendre. Mais en parallèle, elle cherchait un remède pour le cas d'Helen avec les meilleurs chercheurs de la planète. Daniel se trouvait au SGC même et tentait de trouver des remèdes parmi les différentes technologies qu'il trouvait. Il se demanda même si un sarcophage ne pourrait pas sauver la donne. Mais à nouveau un frein s'affichait : la physiologie hors-norme d'Helen. Cette technologie pourrait être pire que les radiations pour elle.

Jack reparait repartait au Pentagone avec une seule chose en tête : la femme la plus chère à son cœur était mourante. Il ne pouvait même pas rester à ses côtés par la faute de son métier. C'était l'histoire de sa vie, son métier ou son cœur. Il allait devoir faire un choix un jour ou l'autre et il le savait.

* * *

 **Note de la correctrice** : _L'état de santé d'Helen empire ! Espérons qu'ils finiront par lui trouver un remède pour la soigner !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Les adieux_


	33. Les adieux

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness et à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Les adieux**

John avait été trouvé par Helen. Après un sevrage forcé, il put lui expliquer comment Adam s'en était sorti, tout du moins en partie. Il n'était pas mort ni de la balle d'Helen, ni de la chute de la falaise mais avait demandé à John de le laisser couler dans la rivière. Pensant que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose à l'issue de l'homme, il accepta. Entre temps Adam fut découvert et recueilli par les habitants de la ville holographique. Pour connaître l'emplacement de cette ville, il fallait toutefois la clé de voute. John et Helen se mirent donc à sa recherche.

Une pause pendant les recherches permit à John de poser les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres depuis son passage express au SGC. Forcément, il voulait savoir qui était la jeune femme blonde qui lui rappelait Helen le temps de leurs fiançailles. Il savait qu'elle pourrait tout lui expliquer mais la question était : le voudrait-elle ? Ils n'avaient plus de contact depuis cette journée au Sanctuaire qui avait failli se finir en véritable massacre si la créature n'avait pas été remise dans le corps de John. Il avait bien compris qu'Helen avait changé, qu'elle s'était ouverte à quelqu'un et il avait un doute sur cette personne.

\- _Helen, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur les gens auxquels j'ai fait face lors de mon dernier passage au Sanctuaire. Cette Samantha Carter, explique-moi tout s'il te plait. J'ai le droit je pense de savoir._

 _\- Tu as le droit ? Tu ne mérites pas ma confiance John. Tu es là parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour rapidement me déplacer et toi, tu me le dois bien._

 _\- Puis-je au moins savoir ce qui se passe entre Jack et toi ? Je te demande cela en tant que simple ami et en tant qu'homme qui te connais connaît sur le plan privé._

 _\- Rien … Enfin … C'est compliqué, il fait partie de mon passé._

 _\- De ton avenir aussi, au vu de comment il te regardait la dernière fois. Tout dépend de toi Helen._

 _\- Il faut être deux dans ce genre de cas._

 _\- Pas avec une femme comme toi. Je n'ai pas l'impression que cet homme soit du genre complexe. La suite des événements dépend de toi et totalement de toi, ne le nie pas. Il m'a l'air d'être un type bien._

 _\- Il l'est … Et tu as raison. C'est étrange de discuter de ça avec toi._

 _\- Je sais. Aussi bizarre que cela soit, je veux et je voudrais toujours ton bonheur. Je sais que ce ne sera pas avec moi alors …_

Helen regarda John d'un air qui en disait long. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau le jeune homme d'Oxford en face d'elle. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de parler avec lui sans que cela parte en dispute. Il avait raison, jamais ils ne pourraient être à nouveau ensemble, trop de choses s'étaient passées et les avaient séparés. Mais avec cette discussion, elle retrouvait une part d'elle-même. Helen savait que d'un moment à l'autre, il pouvait redevenir Jack l'Eventreur mais pour le moment elle profitait de John et simplement de lui.

La clé de voûte fut longue à trouver et l'état d'Helen n'allait pas en s'améliorant, elle crachait de plus en plus de sang et elle fatiguait vite. Les médicaments compensaient de moins en moins tout ce qui lui arrivait. Ce fut après des voyages aux quatre coins du monde qu'ils mirent la main dessus et purent découvrir l'emplacement de la ville : dans la Terre Creuse. Il ne restait plus qu'à entreprendre le voyage mais avant toute chose, Helen voulait passer voir Jack, il fallait qu'elle lui dise au revoir au cas où cela tournait mal. C'est donc, tout naturellement, qu'Helen fut téléportée par John à Washington devant le Pentagone. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à avoir un entretien avec Jack.

 _\- On l'a trouvé, on a trouvé la ville Jack. On va s'y rendre avec l'équipe. Le remède pour moi s'y trouve apparemment alors on part dès que je rentre._

 _\- Pourquoi tu es là alors, fonce ou fonces, tu devrais déjà y être, chaque moment compte pour ta santé._

 _\- Je voulais … Je voulais te dire au revoir au cas où je n'en reviendrais pas. Je …_

 _\- Stop ! Je t'interdis de me faire tes adieux, tu reviendras vivante, tu n'en as pas le choix._

Sans attendre la réplique de la brune, il l'embrassa. D'abord surprise par cette initiative, Helen fut rapidement sereine dans les bras de Jack. Elle lui rendit tendrement son baiser en profitant de ce moment à part qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

 _\- Voilà, maintenant tu es obligée d'en sortir vivante pour que ce baiser ne soit pas le dernier que l'on échange._

 _\- Ca me convient._

 **-0-**

Toute l'équipe était fin prête à partir pour leur expédition au bord de la montagne, là où se trouvait l'entrée de la ville. Helen voulait avoir une dernière discussion avec Nikola qui était plus que déçu de ne pas venir. Son sang de vampire n'aidait pas et un seul bracelet camouflant leur sang avait été fait. Seule Helen pouvait donc y aller. Elle le prit alors à part dans le hall d'entrée du Sanctuaire où l'équipe finissait de s'habiller chaudement.

 _\- Nikola, j'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose._

 _\- Ne me sors pas une tirade de la future mourante qui ne reviendra pas de son long périple._

 _\- Il le faut. Promet-moi de prendre soin de Sam, elle tient à toi, crois-moi. Elle aura besoin de soutien en plus d'une protection et de ton aide en tant que scientifique._

 _\- Que tu sois en vie ou morte je le ferais. Alors je tiens à ce que tu sois présente, moi aussi j'aurais besoin de conseils si j'arrive à avoir une femme comme elle à mes côtés._

 _\- Tu te débrouilles déjà à merveille, ne changes rien._

Il hocha la tête en lui accordant un grand sourire. Nikola ajouta à cela qu'elle avait de toute façon intérêt à revenir parce qu'il voulait qu'elle voit ce qu'elle avait loupé à force de refuser ses avances. Les deux en rirent de bon cœur. Le temps était au départ, pendant que l'équipe était téléportée par John, Helen envoya un dernier message à Daniel et Sam pour les prévenir. L'avenir d'Helen allait se jouer d'ici peu ce qui impliquerait forcément l'avenir de beaucoup d'autres personnes.

* * *

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Entre les confidences faites à John, la santé d'Helen qui se dégrade, la découverte de l'endroit où se trouve le remède, pas de doutes c'est mouvementé ! Mais espérons qu'ils soigneront à temps Helen, et que le premier baiser avec Jack ne soit pas le dernier !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre - L'expédition_


	34. L'expédition

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness et à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : L'expédition**

Une fois arrivés devant l'entrée, tout n'était pas gagné d'avance. La porte étant gelée, il fallut utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sur eux pour la débloquer. Une fois dans l'entrée, ils furent confrontés au détecteur de sang originel. Il fallait à présent vérifier que le bracelet de Nikola marchait effectivement correctement. Kate, Will et Henry passèrent sans problème le détecteur, quand arriva le tour d'Helen, le stress se fit ressentir. Heureusement, le génie de Nikola était toujours présent et la brune parvint à avancer sans problème. Cependant, les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme prévu. Un tremblement de terre s'ajouta à leur voyage.

Une fois les chutes de gravats et de terre terminées, il fallait faire le point. Will et Helen étaient séparés de Kate et Henry. Nul ne pouvait savoir si les deux autres étaient encore en vie mais il fallait y croire. Chaque groupe se décida alors de continuer, espérant que les deux voies se rejoindraient plus loin. La blessure à la jambe d'Henry causée par une roche le freinait mais son côté têtu l'aidait à tenir bon. Tous continuaient leur chemin parmi les routes sinueuses et éclairées par d'étranges lampes présentes. Helen émit l'hypothèse qu'elles étaient directement reliées à l'énergie géothermique, permettant alors de fonctionner ici. Arrivés à un pont brisé, Helen eut l'idée de s'y suspendre le temps que la barrière qui les suivait les dépasse.

 _\- Vous et Jack, comment cela se passe, si je peux me permettre !_ Demanda Will une fois de l'autre côté du pont.

 _\- Ne jouez pas les psys avec moi Will, j'ai déjà discuté avec Freud et je n'en ai recueilli qu'un bon mal de tête._

 _\- Je ne joue pas les psys, je suis votre ami alors je m'intéresse à votre vie, et puis nous n'avons pas grand-chose d'autre à faire à part discuter et marcher Magnus …_

 _\- Ça se passe bien, même très bien._

 _\- J'ai le droit à un développement ou c'est trop demander ?_

Elle éclata de rire mais clôtura le sujet. Elle n'avait jamais aimé parler de sa vie privée et puis après tout elle ne connaissait pas Will depuis si longtemps que cela. Helen le savait compétent en tant que psychologue, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas engagé mais quand même, là il s'agissait d'elle. Restant globalement dans le sujet du SGC, le jeune homme avait bien compris qu'il devait abandonner l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur la vie privée de sa patronne.

 _\- Vous savez déjà ce que vous allez faire pour sauver la vie de Sam ? Parce que je vous connais, je sais que c'est une de vos envies._

 _\- Je sais déjà exactement ce que j'ai à faire pour changer la donne mais c'est trop tôt. Il faut attendre Atlantis pour ça et même les Oris._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Longue histoire, si je ne me trompe pas, SG-1 aura bientôt à faire face aux Oris. Une race extrêmement dangereuse mais en parallèle il y aura la découverte de la cité d'Atlantis._

 _\- Ce n'est pas Atlantide ?_

 _\- Je vous expliquerais tout en détail le moment venu Will,_ dit-elle avant de tousser et de prendre une petite pause sur leur trajet.

Leur voyage se poursuivit quelques minutes plus tard. Helen et Will durent faire face à un Basilic et furent sauvés par des habitants locaux. Leur chemin dut encore se poursuivre pendant un bon moment avant qu'enfin ils ne rencontrèrent des habitants de la ville : Praxis. Malheureusement pour eux, l'accueil ne fut pas aussi agréable que prévu au vu de leur emprisonnement immédiat. Le seul point positif dans leur capture fut leurs retrouvailles avec Kate et Henry. Ce dernier avait sa jambe mal en point mais Kate avait su réagir correctement, évitant des problèmes supplémentaires. Restait alors à voir ce qui allait leur arriver.

 **-0-**

Sam faisait les cent pas. Elle en avait marre d'attendre des nouvelles d'Helen. La scientifique se sentait proche de son homologue et savait également que si elle venait à mourir, Nikola comme Jack seraient dans un état déplorable. On lui avait dit qu'elle en saurait plus dès qu'au Sanctuaire ils en sauraient plus mais l'attente était éprouvante pour la jeune femme. Elle voulait en savoir plus et pas juste par simple curiosité. Elle décrocha alors son téléphone et composa le numéro privé de Nikola.

 _\- Salut Sam, je sais pourquoi tu appelles et non, nous n'avons pas de nouvelles._

 _\- Tu lis dans mes pensées en fait. Avoue-le !_

 _\- Non, j'ai juste appris à te connaître ma chère._

 _\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune nouvelle ? La balise que vous leur aviez mise marche toujours non ?_

 _\- Malheureusement non et on ne sait pas pourquoi mais la roche peut simplement bloquer la transmission de la position. Je ne t'apprends rien Sam. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas et je te le répète, je te contacterais si j'ai des nouvelles._

 _\- D'accord, merci, j'attends ton appel alors._

Même s'il se voulait rassurant, Nikola n'en était pas moins inquiet de la situation. John s'était même mis à évoquer la possibilité de demander de l'aide à Adam. Cette idée horripilait particulièrement le scientifique. La balise avait cessé d'un coup de transmettre des données et non pas progressivement, c'était en effet inquiétant. Mais il commençait à connaître Sam, s'il lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes, elle aurait été capable de débarquer au Sanctuaire pour tenter d'aider. Nikola devait céder, il fallait utiliser les connaissances d'Adam.

Tesla et Druitt se mirent alors d'accord sur comment procéder. Adam montrerait un endroit sur la carte holographique où ils pourraient se téléporter via les habilités de John. Le savant fou fut alors amené dans la bibliothèque afin d'aider les deux hommes. Il se montra étonnamment coopératif et indiqua précisément le lieu. Au dernier moment, John retira sa main de l'épaule de Nikola, ne téléportant que lui et Adam dans la grotte, ce qu'il ne manquerait pas plus tard de regretter.

 **-0-**

Après plusieurs longues minutes d'attente, l'équipe fut envoyée devant Reina, l'une des dirigeantes de Praxis. L'entrevue fut alors très courte et on leur annonça leur exécution immédiate. Les derniers mots furent alors suivis d'une violente décharge d'énergie réduisant toute l'équipe à néant, ne laissant que leurs corps sur le sol.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Désolé, je n'apporte pas de bonnes nouvelles, ce crossover a très très très peu de lecture et quand je vois le temps qu'elle me prend et ce que de base j'avais prévu (70 chaps), j'admets que j'ai de moins en moins envie de continuer !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Pas de doute, l'expédition ne se passe pas comme prévue (prévue ou prévu), mais surtout que va-t'il se passer pour Helen, Will, Henry et Kate ? Nikola et Sam ont bien raison de s'inquiéter !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Résurrection_


	35. Résurrection

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness, à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES et au Guest pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Résurrection**

Un gros mal de tête fut présent chez Helen quand elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. On lui tendit une boisson censée aider à son rétablissement. Le reste de son équipe était encore inerte sur le sol. Malgré les tambours qui raisonnaient dans sa tête, Helen se demandait comment cela se faisait qu'elle soit encore en vie. Ne venait-elle pas d'être exécutée ? Elle fut vite emmenée devant Reina, cette fois elle s'était décidée à être beaucoup moins polie que lors de leur premier entretien. A son grand étonnement, Reina fut accueillante et s'excusa même pour ce qui venait de se produire. Elle expliqua à Magnus qu'elle devait faire bonne figure devant le conseil mais elle désirait leur aide.

Helen comprit vite que l'aide qu'elle apporterait ne profiterait pas seulement à Praxis mais également aux habitants du dehors. Une éruption volcanique engendrée par Kanaan, un super phénomène, était sur le point de se produire sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Helen accepta sans aucune hésitation mais à une condition que son équipe soit réanimée également. C'est donc une équipe avec un fort besoin d'aspirine qui rejoignit Helen dans la salle de recherche principale. Will avait pourtant la même idée en tête qu'à leur arrivée. Il exigeait une chose avant d'apporter son aide : soigner Helen.

- _Vous aurez le remède aux radiations une fois notre mission accomplie._ Expliqua Reina.

 _\- Non, c'est hors de question, vous la soignez avant sinon on ne bouge pas d'ici._

Helen était restée muette et avait laissé Will mener la discussion. Elle ne pouvait être que touchée par le fait que Will reste focalisé sur ses soins avant tout. Reina tendit alors une petite seringue contenant le remède à Will qui la transféra à Helen. Elle se piqua alors elle-même et remercia de la tête Will comme Reina avant de finir de se préparer pour descendre avec cette dernière et Kate auprès de Kanaan. Entre temps, on apprit que Worth se retrouvait dans la ville à se balader avec un quelconque plan derrière l'esprit.

 **-0-**

 _Trente minutes plus tôt_

John venait de se téléporter dans la grotte que lui avait indiquée Worth. Tous deux se permirent de rire pendant un bref instant sur le faux espoir que John avait fait à Nikola en lui faisant croire qu'il l'emmènerait. Ils se mirent alors à marcher en direction de Praxis, tout du moins c'est ce que pensait John. Il fut attaqué par des êtres vêtus de blanc semblant obéir à Adam. Il se retrouva alors attaché et laissé au bon vouloir des subordonnés du savant fou. Il devait alors se libérer avant d'être tué mais également il devait se venger de celui qui l'avait trahi.

 **-0-**

Helen, Kate, Reina furent rejointes par Gregory Magnus en personne devant la grotte remplie de lave où se trouvait Kanaan. Leur remède était inefficace contre ce dont souffrait la créature mais après diverses observations, Helen mit le point sur ce qui pouvait causer sa gêne. Réalisant une petite opération pour retirer le parasite à la Mac Gyver, elle parvint à ses fins avec les remerciements de Reina et de tout le conseil.

En parallèle Will et Henry s'étaient mis à la recherche d'Adam sans savoir que John était dans l'ombre avec le même but. Ils réussirent à éviter que la bombe installée par Worth n'explose mais sans pour autant mettre la main sur lui. Ce fut un John plus qu'énervé qui y arriva mais ce ne fut qu'une mare de sang sans corps qui fut retrouvée par toute l'équipe au final. Le temps était venu à la séparation des groupes. Helen prit le temps de dire au revoir à son père et de parler à Reina qui lui précisera qu'ils seraient les premiers à reprendre contact.

 _\- Du coup on rentre à la maison ?_ Demanda Henry.

 _\- Oui on rentre tous ensemble. Même si ce sera un peu plus long sans John et sa téléportation._ Expliqua Helen qui retrouvait son énergie peu à peu.

 _\- On est plus à un peu de marche près après tout ce qu'on vient de vivre._ Rit Kate.

Le retour fut long et calme entre diverses phases de sommeil des différents membres de l'équipe mais enfin la silhouette du sanctuaire se dessinait devant eux. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est qu'entre temps, Sam et Jack y avaient débarqué afin d'avoir des nouvelles de toute cette expédition. Quand ils arrivèrent, les échanges de politesse furent suivis d'embrassade et d'un énorme soupir de soulagement. Helen resta quelques minutes dans les bras de Jack en profitant du simple fait d'être encore en vie.

 _\- Et maintenant Helen ? On fait quoi ?_ Questionna Nikola qui avait très discrètement placé sa main dans le dos de Sam.

 _\- J'ai du mal à croire que je dise ça mais on se repose. On prend un peu de temps pour nous. Je sais que Sam doit rejoindre la zone 51 si ma mémoire est bonne. Les connaissant ils seront ravis de t'avoir à leurs côtés._

 _\- Qu'en dis-tu Sam ? Tu accepterais de me supporter un peu plus ?_

 _\- Je ne savais pas que tu serais capable de poser une question aussi idiote._

Ils rirent de bon cœur avant de prendre la route du laboratoire afin de prévoir leur départ ensemble vers ladite zone et de ce qu'ils pourraient y faire, laissant Jack et Helen seuls.

 _\- Et toi alors, tu as prévu du repos mais je me doute qu'en restant ici ce ne serait pas possible._

 _\- Oh j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être me faire inviter dans le chalet d'un certain Général, à voir s'il est d'accord !_

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avec un grand sourire, commençant déjà à prévoir leur petit séjour ensemble. Cela n'échappa pas à Will et Kate qui eurent un petit rire avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche bien méritée et un peu de repos supplémentaire.

 **-0-**

Nikola et Sam se retrouvèrent donc dans l'avion vers leur prochain travail. Enfin ils pouvaient souffler un peu. Ils discutèrent de tous les projets sur lesquels ils allaient travailler ensemble, Sam avait déjà ses petites habitudes là-bas mais elle savait que cela allait plaire à Nikola. Tout scientifique qui se respecte désirait travailler dans la zone 51, à condition de connaître son existence. Mais eux aussi avaient besoin de sommeil, la tension qui avait régnée ces derniers temps les avaient privés de cela. C'est donc naturellement que Sam plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire et qu'il lui prit la main avant de sombrer également dans un repos réparateur.

La route pour aller au chalet fut plus courte qu'Helen ne l'aurait pensée mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait vraiment hâte d'y être. Elle avait gardé de bon souvenir de cet endroit surtout après son dernier passage là-bas. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires et Jack lui offrit un thé. Elle reprit sa place au bout du ponton une fois son thé fini cette fois. Il la rejoignit avant de la faire se tourner vers lui pour l'embrasser.

 _\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas notre dernier baiser. J'avais raison._ Rit Jack.

 _\- Je n'allais pas te laisser croire que tu étais un menteur voyons._

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre avant d'échanger un autre baiser, ravi l'un l'autre de comment cette aventure s'était terminée !

* * *

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Helen est enfin soignée ! Après tant d'aventures, du repos est de mise ! Je pense que les rapprochements vont pouvoir reprendre !_

 _Ps : Prochain chapitre -_ _Transition_


	36. Transition

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Un gros merci à CptJackHarkness et à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Transition**

Le temps avait passé sur Terre et la chaîne de commandement avait changé au SGC. Le Général Landry avait pris la tête de la base et ce fut à lui d'expliquer au Colonel Cameron Mitchell que l'ancienne équipe SG-1 était, pour ainsi dire dissoute. On lui confiait la tête de SG-1, il fallait qu'il créé sa propre équipe mais lui avait une autre idée en tête, il avait choisi ce poste pour travailler avec Daniel Jackson, Teal'c et Samantha Carter. Il était bien décidé à ce que cela se réalise. Il commença alors avec Daniel qui était encore dans son bureau à préparer ses divers cartons avant de se rendre sur Atlantis. Ce dernier lui confia même son appartement. Visiblement, rejoindre son équipe n'était pas une chose qui le tentait dans l'immédiat.

Cameron ne perdit pas espoir, il tenta sa chance avec Teal'c qui avait migré sur Dakara. Il faisait partie du conseil tentant d'établir un gouvernement pour la nouvelle nation libre Jaffa. Sa nouvelle vie semblait sincèrement lui plaire même si elle n'avait plus l'action qui symbolisait SG-1. Il rentra alors bredouille de sa quête d'un coéquipier. Il s'adressa alors à Sam via une vidéo conférence. La scientifique se trouvait sur le Prométhée à effectuer diverses améliorations et mises à jour du système de bord ou encore des moteurs. Elle était dans son élément, entourée de la plus haute technologie de la planète. C'était encore une fois un échec, elle ne semblait pas motivée à abandonner cela.

Il se motiva alors à faire passer divers entretiens de militaires et scientifiques pour former sa propre équipe SG-1. Mais rien n'était assez bien par rapport à ce qu'il désirait, il voulait les meilleurs des meilleurs. Cela ne semblait pourtant plus possible et cela l'agaçait sérieusement. Il se décida alors à appeler le général O'Neill dès le lendemain matin.

 **-0-**

C'est au moment où Sam ferma son ordinateur portable qu'elle put découvrir que Nikola était dans la pièce. Ce dernier avait un don pour s'introduire dans un lieu sans que cela ne s'entende. Sam proposa à plusieurs reprises de lui installer une petite cloche pour qu'elle puisse suivre ses allers et venues.

 _\- Tu penses que j'ai bien fait de refuser ?_

 _\- A toi de me le dire, je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment rentrer dans ta tête pour savoir exactement ce que tu penses._

 _\- Te fiches pas de moi tu veux ? Même moi je me demande parfois si je ne serais pas plus utile sur le terrain._

 _\- Tu es utile partout Sam, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu te donnes à 200% dans tout ce que tu entreprends._

 _\- Peut-être mais au moins avec ce poste on se voit souvent même si je commence à comprendre pourquoi Helen te trouve exaspérant parfois._

 _\- Là tu te voiles la face. Pas pour le côté exaspérant, je me connais assez pour savoir que j'ai un don pour horripiler les gens. Mais si tu ne trouves que l'éloignement comme excuse pour rester c'est que tu restes pour les mauvaises raisons._

 _\- Expliques-toi alors._

 _\- Tu sais que j'adore la technologie mais j'y aurais autant accès ici qu'au SGC. Je te suivrais là-bas si tu décides de retourner sur la Terre ferme. C'est ta compagnie, ma chère, qui égaye ma journée, pas vivre sur un vaisseau où la pesanteur a des bugs._

Sam ne put se retenir de rougir sous les mots de son collègue et ami. Il était vrai que depuis quelque temps ils se tournaient autour mais rien de sérieux n'avait été engagé. Toutefois après leur discussion, Sam songeait vraiment à rentrer à la base et reprendre place dans SG-1 mais ça Cameron ne le savait pas encore.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Bon alors voilà, cette ff va être en mode pause pendant un petit moment. J'ai la trame pour la suite jusqu'au chapitre 72 donc il y aura une suite un jour ne vous en faite pas. Il faut juste que je retrouve ma motivation pour l'écrire ! Merci quand même à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire jusque là !_

 **Note de la correctrice** : _Une petite cloche autour du cou de Nikola, j'en rêve lol ! Bon redevenons sérieuse…. Sam et Nikola sont en train de devenir inséparables !_


	37. Retour au bercail

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Mes correctrice : Harley et CaptJackHarkness_

Merci à CptJackHarkness et à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

 _Un énorme Merci et Bisou a Luffynette qui m'a redonné l'envie de reprendre cette Fan fiction._

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Retour au bercail**

Cameron en avait marre de faire les cents pas dans toute la base. Cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'il en faisait le tour sans comprendre comment il allait faire pour avoir son équipe de réunet. On lui avait promis monts et merveilles et cela lui pesait de se sentir dupé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. C'était beaucoup trop tentant que de pouvoir traverser la porte des étoiles avec SG-1 au grand complet. Reprenant son courage à deux mains, il refit un autre tour de la base en courant en pensant à toutes les stratégies qu'il pouvait utiliser. Il se décida alors à appeler le Général O'Neill.

 _\- Mon Général ?_

 _ **\- Mitchell ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté vous et moi ? Alors comment ça se passe au SGC ?**_

 _\- Vous m'aviez promis SG-1 Monsieur et pourtant …_

 _ **\- Pourtant quoi ? Vous avez SG-1 non ? Vous dirigez même l'équipe, que vous faut-il de plus ?**_

 _\- Rien … Enfin si … Enfin si je voulais SG-1 c'était pour son équipe, pas pour le sigle !_

 _ **\- Vous trouverez bien un moyen d'avoir l'équipe de vos rêves, je n'en doute pas une minute.**_

Un silence s'immisça dans la conversation des deux hommes pendant quelques minutes. O'Neill semblait être appelé à d'autres responsabilités. Cameron n'allait cependant pas laisser tomber, il voulait des réponses de la part de son général et allait les obtenir.

 _ **\- Bon, écoutez Mitchell, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Bien plus importants que votre affectation qui ne vous satisfait pas. Vous voulez Carter, Jackson et Teal'c ? Allez les chercher.**_

Il raccrocha alors, sans prendre le temps de laisser une opportunité de réponse à Cameron qui se retrouvait totalement décontenancé par sa position. Il allait, cependant, se démener, il allait chercher et convaincre chacun des membres de SG-1 de rester avec lui pour reformer l'équipe. De son côté, Jack avait foncé retrouver Helen à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire où il séjournait à ses côtés. Elle avait fait un énième malaise probablement dut à la fatigue qu'elle accumulait ces temps-ci.

Magnus tentait par tous les moyens de récupérer un maximum de détails dans ses souvenirs, puis de les mettre par écrit. Il fallait qu'elle fasse tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider la Terre, aider ceux qui étaient encore à ses yeux les membres de son équipe. Mais cela lui coûtait sur sa santé, elle n'en dormait plus et prenait à peine le temps de manger.

 _\- Helen …_ Appela doucement Jack pendant qu'elle reprenait connaissance. _Comment tu te sens ?_

 _\- Comme si on m'avait percuté en voiture …_ Dit-elle péniblement.

 _\- C'est étrange doc, ça me rappelle notre rencontre !_

Will, qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, s'approcha de sa patronne, son bilan médical entre les mains. Il expliqua alors calmement que si elle ne se décidait pas à lever le pied, Jack comme lui allait l'attacher à un transat au bord du lac pour s'assurer de son repos. Elle soupira un bon coup mais acquiesça, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle allait faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Avant d'avoir le temps d'ajouter une seule réplique, elle sombra encore dans l'inconscience, inquiétant encore plus son équipe et Jack.

 **-0-**

Au SGC, une partie des envies de Cameron s'étaient réalisées. Daniel se retrouvait obligé de rester à ses côtés par un coup du sort qui arrangeait bien le militaire. Une fois encore, c'était Vala Maldoran qui avait empêché l'archéologue de poser ses valises sur la base d'Atlantis. Liés par des Bracelets Goa'ulds, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que celui de rester près l'un de l'autre. Agaçant au plus haut point surtout l'un des deux protagonistes.

Après un long périple ponctué de divers évanouissements de Daniel comme de Vala, ils avaient réussi à faire entendre raison à Daniel. Il fallait qu'il accepte de partir à la recherche du trésor d'Avalon avec Vala. Sauf si, comme le proposa Cameron, il voulait rester à vie, lié à Vala. Refusant cette possibilité, il demanda de l'aide de Sam et de Nikolas qui furent un grand renfort, enfin, ils essayèrent. Il fallut quelques jours au génie pour comprendre que, même avec la technologie de la zone 51, il ne pourrait rien y faire.

 _\- Le plus simple resterait de les avoir avec nous._ Grogna le scientifique.

 _\- Non … Le plus simple serait que nous les rejoignons pour les étudier directement là-bas. Tu ne penses pas ?_ Questionna Sam qui avait déjà posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Nikolas.

 _\- Tu veux rentrer, je me trompe ? Ce serait une bonne excuse pour voir si la base te plait toujours autant._

 _\- Tu penses ?_

Il lui accorda un regard lourd de sens. Il ne le pensait pas, il le savait. Nikolas avait même très bien compris que leur retour au SGC, même aussi bref soit-il, serait au final suivit par un dépôt définitif de leurs valises. Il connaissait assez Sam pour savoir qu'elle adorait être sur le terrain à agir d'elle-même contre l'ennemi. C'était sa façon d'être mais cela devait surtout être son propre choix.

 _\- Bon, je vais aller prévenir le commandement de notre départ et de notre changement d'affectation._

Elle partit alors avec un grand sourire sur le visage, toute heureuse à l'idée de revoir ses anciens collègues et équipiers. L'idée d'avoir Nikolas la suivant coûte que coûte était également quelque chose qui la ravissait au plus haut point. Ils arrivèrent alors, téléportés d'un point à un autre via un des vaisseaux terrestres, directement au SGC. Cameron était également plus qu'heureux de voir Sam revenir parmi eux.

 _\- Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir Sam !_ S'exclama-t-il avant d'accorder une accolade amicale à la blonde.

Elle lui avait de nombreuses fois comprendre que, leur grade étant le même, elle préférait une manière plus civile de se parler quand c'était possible.

 _\- De même Cam. Je te présente Nikolas Tesla, c'est …_

 _\- Un génie, tu peux le dire, je ne suis pas assez modeste pour tenter de faire croire le contraire._

Nikolas affichait un grand sourire en serrant la main de Cameron. Lui aussi était content de retourner à la base. Tous les scientifiques de la zone 51 étaient aussi hautins que lui, ce qui l'agaçait profondément. On lui expliqua brièvement ce qui avait été découvert ici sur les bracelets, en soit ce n'était que des brides d'informations probablement inutiles pour la suite mais c'était déjà ça.

Entre-temps, l'ex-vampire fut mis au courant de l'état dans lequel se mettait Helen ce qui lui fit perdre immédiatement son sourire. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se tuer sans rien faire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà après presque 6 mois d'absence ! Je ne reprend pas mon rythme d'un chapitre tous les trois jours ayant déjà deux fan fictions en cours (en deux langues), toutefois, je vous assure que je posterais régulièrement la suite.


	38. Tout faire pour une amie

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Mes correctrices : Harley et CptJackHarkness !_

Merci à CptJackHarkness et à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES et à Luffynette pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Tout faire pour une amie**

Il fallut un bon moment pour tout mettre en ordre entre les données d'ingénierie, historiques et même celles dues aux légendes. Tout ce projet autour d'Avalon ou même d'Arthur représentait presque le travail de toute une vie. Cela pouvait également être simplement les divagations d'un vieux fou après une trop grosse tournée d'alcool au bar. Les informations que Vala avait amenées n'étaient pas suffisantes pour véritablement déceler le réel de l'imaginaire.

Pourtant, ils avaient fini par mettre la main sur de réels indices leur permettant de penser que le trésor se trouvait à bel et bien sur Terre entre autres grâce à la base de données d'Atlantis.

 _\- Je peux vous assurer que le trésor se trouve ici !_ Expliqua Vala. _C'est ce que la personne à qui j'ai volé la tablette m'a dit ! Bien sûr, c'était avant que je lui vole._

 _\- Je le pense aussi,_ ajouta Daniel ce qui rendit confus toute l'équipe, _cela a un lien avec Myrddin, aussi connu sous le nom de Merlin sur notre planète._

 _\- Merlin l'enchanteur ? Non … Soyez sérieux Daniel. Je veux bien admettre le coup d'Arthur mais un petit vieux avec une barbe blanche qui joue les magiciens … Je préfère encore croire à Dumbledore tient !_ S'exclama Nikolas avant de rire.

\- _Et c'est le scientifique du XIXème siècle qui se montre aussi cynique ?_ Finit Sam en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Ils prirent donc la route via l'espace à bord du Prométhée pour analyser le lieu où devait se trouver le trésor selon Daniel : Glastonbury. Nikola, qui pour une fois était plus qu'attentif au côté historique de toute cette histoire, en riait intérieurement. Quand il repensait à tout ceci, il avait le souvenir de Bhalasaam qui lui restait en tête. Cela lui rappelait également l'espèce à laquelle il n'appartenait malheureusement plus. Il lui arrivait souvent d'être en manque de son ancien état d'immortel, appartenant à un ancien et puissant peuple. Et puis, plus il y repensait, plus il se disait qu'il lui faudrait alors abandonner l'idée d'être avec Sam, et ça … Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir.

Cette petite introspection lui rappela également tout ce qu'il avait perdu avec Bhalasaam. Tout particulièrement la mort de Watson. L'un des rares amis qu'il ait jamais eu à par Helen bien entendu. Ces conquêtes archéologiques et historiques lui rappelaient beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs, il avait passé tellement de temps à vouloir faire revenir son espèce parmi les vivants qu'il avait failli tuer sa meilleure amie et c'est une chose, même s'il ne lui dirait jamais, qu'il ne s'était jamais pardonné. Décidant de laisser SG-1 gérer cette affaire, il s'écarta quelque peu pour retourner dans ses quartiers avant de demander à être renvoyé dans la zone 51.

 **-0-**

Sur Terre, Helen se réveillait péniblement, toujours dans son lit d'infirmerie, elle était restée dans un état à la limite du comateux pendant plusieurs heures. Elle se souvenait de son malaise, de s'être réveillée avec Will et Jack autour d'elle mais après … Le noir total. Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua le Général, endormi sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Il n'avait pas dû la laisser seule même un minuscule instant. D'un côté cela la fit sourire, de l'autre elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à elle. Il se réveilla et remarqua alors qu'elle aussi était de retour.

 _\- Enfin réveillée la Belle aux Bois Dormant ? Tu nous as effrayés tu sais._

 _\- Désolée … Je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur. Je … Désolée._

Elle détourna le regard avant qu'il ne prenne son menton entre ses doigts pour rediriger ses yeux vers lui.

 _\- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé dis-moi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas … Peut-être deux jours je dirais. Mais tu sais, j'ai déjà fait pire sans pour autant finir dans un lit d'infirmerie !_

Le fait qu'elle tente d'argumenter sur son état indiquait à Jack que oui, elle allait déjà mieux.

 _\- Que ce soit en Sam ou en Helen, il y a bien une chose qui ne changera jamais. Quand vous avez une idée en tête …_ Il soupira alors _. Promets-moi de faire plus attention et de faire des pauses aussi. Sauver la planète c'est bien que si tu y vis encore._

Lui accordant un grand sourire, elle lui fit cette promesse, se jurant à elle-même de la tenir. Elle n'était plus seule désormais. Habituée, depuis la mort de sa fille, à n'avoir que son travail, il fallait qu'elle accepte le fait que quelqu'un comptait sur sa vie. Pourtant, une chose la rongeait, une chose à laquelle elle avait pensée immédiatement après leur premier baiser. Jack allait finir par vieillir et mourir, dans le meilleur des cas de mort naturelle alors que de son côté elle n'aurait sans doute pas pris une ride. Ce qu'Helen ne savait pas, c'est quelqu'un d'autre aussi y avait songé.

 **-0-**

Dans la zone 51, Sam avait rejoint Nikolas après avoir remarqué son départ. Elle savait très bien que son équipe était capable de se débrouiller sans elle pour cette mission. La scientifique se demandait ce qui pouvait autant affecter quelqu'un comme Nikolas qui, en général, ne semblait que peu affecté par les problèmes de la vie courante.

 _\- Quelque chose te tracasse, je me trompe ?_

 _\- Là c'est toi qui lis dans les pensées ma chère !_

 _\- Plus sérieusement Nikolas, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ?_

 _\- Je pense à Helen et Jack._

Sam arqua un sourcil, elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il allait lui parler du nouveau couple que formaient son double et son ancien officier commandant. Elle approcha de Nikolas avec un regard interrogateur, le poussant à développer un peu.

 _\- Comme tu le sais, Helen ne vieillit pas comme tout le monde, elle sera encore physiquement la même à 200 ans voir même pendant encore plus longtemps._

 _\- Où veux-tu en venir ? Que vient faire le Général O'Neill dans cette affaire ?_

 _\- Sam … Jack va forcément finir par mourir un jour ou l'autre … Tu comprends maintenant ?_

 _\- Et Helen se retrouvera encore une fois toute seule. Oui … Ce n'est pas enviable comme situation. Qui a dit que l'immortalité était un cadeau._

Nikolas soupira un bon coup, c'était une phrase qu'il aurait pu prononcer autrefois sans vraiment comprendre l'implication réelle de tout cela. Se tournant vers Sam, il émit alors une hypothèse, peut-être folle et irréalisable, mais qui lui donnait l'impression d'aider Helen. Il allait tenter de rendre Helen mortelle à nouveau ou alors de rendre Jack immortel. C'était le seul moyen pour s'assurer du bonheur de son amie qui ne survivrait pas à un nouveau malheur.


	39. Travail de groupe

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Mes correctrices : Harley et CptJackHarkness !_

Merci à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES et à Luffynette pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : Travail de groupe**

De leur côté, la nouvelle, quoique temporaire, équipe SG-1 formée de Mitchell, Teal'c, Jackson et Vala, commençaient leur aventure dans cette grotte sous la colline de Glastonbury. Bien entendu, il fallait s'attendre à un lieu protégé par la technologie des Anciens. Il leur avait fallu utiliser la technologie des Ásgard pour avoir une quelconque vue interne de la colline. L'équipe utilisa alors les anneaux de transport afin de pénétrer dans la caverne où ils découvrirent une épée dans une pierre. Bien évidemment, l'évocation d'Excalibur fut faite. Après un échec pour la retirer, Merlin, apparut en hologramme, leur expliqua que comme dans toute quête, il fallait qu'ils prouvent leur valeur.

Ils se séparèrent alors pour explorer la caverne, Cameron et Teal'c d'un côté, Vala et Daniel de l'autre. Enfermés chacun de leur côté, les deux duos durent faire face à une énigme chacun. Pour les deux hommes, il s'agissait de réflexion pure et simple alors que pour Vala et Daniel, l'énigme était davantage tournée sur les connaissances des valeurs d'un bon chevalier. Une énième épreuve fut alors de mise avec un combat à l'épée entre Cameron et un chevalier holographique. Une fois l'épée remise en place, le trésor qu'ils avaient tant cherché apparut enfin. Ce fut une Vala plus qu'heureuse qui s'y vautra avec un large sourire.

 _\- Venez voir, j'ai trouvé quelque chose,_ évoqua un des membres du Prométhée à côté d'une bien étrange machine.

 _\- C'est bien ce que je pensais,_ s'exclama Daniel _. Entre le livre que je viens de trouver et ça, je pense qu'on a la preuve que les Anciens ne viennent pas de notre galaxie mais d'une autre. Avec ceci,_ dit-il en désignant l'appareil, _je pense que nous allons pouvoir rentrer en contact avec eux._

Ils ramenèrent alors l'appareil au SGC et hésitèrent plusieurs jours avant de l'utiliser. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était une bonne idée. Après tous, personne ne savait comment l'appareil allait agir. L'équipe avait déjà eu à faire avec les pierres de communication mais de manière individuelle. Là c'était tout autre. Ils décidèrent alors à appeler Helen pour quelques petits éclaircissements.

\- _Helen ? C'est Daniel, je ne te dérange pas j'espère !_ S'exclama l'archéologue en ayant mis le téléphone sur haut-parleur.

 _ **\- Non, non, pas du tout. Je fais un peu de paperasse pour le moment, donc rien de bien passionnant. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**_

 _\- Nous avons découvert le trésor des Anciens dans la grotte de Glastonbury. Entre plusieurs bijoux et autres pièces d'or, nous …_

 _\- Beaucoup de pièces d'or avec des diadèmes aussi et des rubis !_ S'exclama Vala.

 _ **\- Oh ! Vala ! Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix … Enfin … Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas ma chère Vala Mal Doran mais je laisse le soin à Daniel de faire les explications le moment venu.**_

 _\- Donc … Comme je disais, nous avons découvert un appareil des anciens que nous pensons être un moyen de communication avec eux. Tu aurais une ou deux choses à nous dire dessus ?_

 _ **\- Je … Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose Daniel, ma mémoire est encore floue mais si je me souviens bien, c'était toi et Vala qui aviez utilisé les pierres. Après tout si jamais cela vous téléporte, c'est plus sage que vous ne soyez pas séparés l'un de l'autre.**_

Au grand désarroi de Daniel, elle marquait un point. Il était le seul à pouvoir véritablement communiquer avec les Anciens au vu de ses connaissances de leur langue et leur culture. Il remercia alors Helen avant de retourner à son équipe, le regard de Vala fixé sur lui. Elle attendait évidement des explications à propos de cette femme qui semblait déjà la connaître. Mais cela serait pour une autre fois, l'heure était à la réflexion : devaient-ils ou non utiliser cet appareil ?

 **-0-**

Helen était plus que fatiguée. Pour une fois, elle admettait qu'elle devait prendre du repos. Elle s'était donc accordée quelques jours au chalet en compagnie de Jack avant de revenir pour l'inspection du Sanctuaire par l'ONU. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Le bâtiment était totalement ravagé et aucun des membres de l'équipe ne semblait présent dans les parages. Ils avaient fini par mettre la main sur Henry, totalement amnésique et avec des marques de coups.

 _\- Sérieusement, on vous laisse quelques jours tous seuls et vous saccagez la maison ? C'est pas sérieux les enfants !_ Plaisanta légèrement Jack qui était déjà en manque du calme de son chalet.

 _\- Faudra prévoir une baby-sitter à l'avenir !_ Ajouta Helen qui arrivait à garder le sourire malgré la situation.

Après un bon moment de recherche, ils avaient retrouvé chacun des membres de l'équipe qui avait été contaminé par un petit parasite fraîchement arrivé sur le dos d'un nouveau phénomène du Sanctuaire. Malheureusement pour eux, la représentante de l'ONU était arrivée en avance et ce n'est que grâce aux talents de diplomate d'Helen qu'ils évitèrent la catastrophe. Après un appel de Daniel le soir même, elle retrouva Jack devant le feu de cheminée de son bureau. Il se plaça à ses côtés de façon à pouvoir l'enlacer.

 _\- C'est pas ce que je pourrais appeler un retour en douceur,_ soupira le militaire.

 _\- Non … Mais bon, je te rappelle qu'on est au Sanctuaire, s'il ne s'y passait rien, c'est là que je m'inquiéterais personnellement._

 _\- Au fait, c'était quoi le coup de téléphone que tu as reçu ?_

 _\- Daniel, au sujet d'un appareil des Anciens qu'il hésitait à utiliser._

 _\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas pu vraiment l'aider. Je t'ai promis que j'allais lever le pied. Je pense que mon cerveau a suivi tes ordres mon cher Général._

Ils rirent alors de concert avant qu'il ne lui accorde un baiser.

 **-0-**

Sam et Nikola s'étaient mis à travailler sérieusement sur le projet un peu fou du scientifique. Il avait réussi à récupérer des échantillons de sang d'Helen par l'intermédiaire d'Henry à qui il avait confié son idée. Bien entendu, la possibilité de savoir sa patronne heureuse était suffisante pour motiver le lycan. Leur travail les avait pourtant rattrapés, Sam travaillait sur diverses technologies pour le Prométhée, laissant Nikola avoir accès aux meilleures techniques terrestres pour ses analyses.

Tout comme Helen, elle passait son temps à travailler et ce n'était que par les rappels de la présence de Nikola qu'elle se souvenait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse une pause. De temps à autre, il passait à côté d'elle pour lui laisser un baiser sur le sommet du crâne, c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire : va te reposer un peu. Il fallait bien admettre, c'était une façon de faire qui plaisait énormément à la blonde.


	40. Les implications d'un voyage

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Mes correctrices : Harley et CptJackHarkness !_

Merci à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : Les implications d'un voyage**

Daniel n'arrivait même plus à en dormir. Cela l'énervait d'avoir cette machine dans une salle si proche de lui sans pour autant prendre le temps de l'utiliser. Une autre chose l'agaçait, il allait devoir faire équipe avec Vala si jamais il voulait tenter le coup, histoire de survivre s'ils étaient téléportés. Il se décida finalement une fois devant son petit déjeuner. Prévenant l'équipe, il fit venir Vala qui ne se fit pas prier pour participer à l'aventure. Pourtant, l'appareil ne marcha pas comme ils l'avaient prévu. Le duo s'effondra sur le sol sans aucun signe précurseur.

Personne ne pouvait deviner que les esprits de Vala et de Daniel avaient été transférés dans d'autres corps dans une autre galaxie. Galaxie contrôlée par des créatures peu recommandables désirant une soumission absolue des humains. Profitant de leur ascension, ils avaient, contrairement aux Anciens, asservi toutes formes de vies intelligentes. Après six heures à prier sur leur livre saint nommé Origine, Daniel commençait presque à regretter que sa curiosité l'ait emportée. De plus, il se retrouvait marié à Vala ! Enfin, leurs hôtes étaient mariés donc … Il en eut mal à la tête quand il se coucha quelques minutes, loin de se douter de l'inquiétude qui régnait au SGC.

 _\- Aucun changement docteur Lam ?_ Questionna Cameron qui tournait en rond.

 _\- Non, toujours pas. Leur état semble pourtant stationnaire. A part surveiller leurs constantes, on ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment._

 _\- Espérons que c'est bien comme ça que la machine est censée fonctionner._ Ajouta le Général, plus que sur les nerfs de se sentir impuissant.

Landry ressortit alors du laboratoire d'un pas énervé. Il était arrivé depuis peu à la tête du SGC après que Jack lui ait laissé les commandes. Et déjà, il risquait de perdre deux personnes. Cameron et Teal'c étaient restés avec le Dr Lam, attendant un quelconque changement.

 _\- Je me demande bien ce qui est en train de leur arriver,_ murmura le militaire.

Au même moment, de multiples alarmes se mirent à retentir. Vala et Daniel semblaient soumis à un stress assez puissant et leurs deux rythmes cardiaques s'affolaient. En effet, dans l'autre galaxie, la jeune femme s'apprêtait à être brûlée vive sur un autel en plein centre de la ville malgré toutes les supplications de Daniel. Ce dernier ne parvint pas à faire comprendre à la population qu'elle n'était pas un démon, qu'ils n'étaient que des voyageurs, mais personne n'écoutait. Ils semblaient déjà tous hypnotisés par les flammes.

Le feu finit par atteindre la robe de la brune et enflamma tout son corps. Au SGC, tous les médecins et infirmiers couraient autour du duo. Le cœur de Daniel battait beaucoup trop vite et celui de Vala venait à peine de s'arrêter. Ce fut après quelques longues minutes interminables, où Lam avait fini par annoncer le décès, que Vala revint miraculeusement à la vie. C'était insensé, incroyable et irréaliste ! Pris d'une profonde colère, se sentant trahi, Landry fonça dans son bureau et contacta Helen.

 _ **\- Ici le docteur Helen Magnus, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?**_

 _\- Arrêtez vos palabres docteur. Je reviens tout juste du labo où nous avons Jackson et Vala inconscients et on a failli les perdre i peine une minute ! Je veux une explication._

Sans s'en rendre compte, le Général avait presque crié ce qui irrita Helen au plus haut point.

 _ **\- Ecoutez Général. Je n'ai pas accès à l'ensemble de mes souvenirs en Samantha Carter en permanence. Je fais de mon mieux pour vous aider au maximum, croyez moi.**_

 _\- Et vous pensez qu'avec tout ça, je devrais vous faire confiance ? Laissez tomber, on se débrouillera sans vous._

Il lui raccrocha au nez sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Helen laissa alors échapper un juron. Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant de laisser de côté son flegme pour que s'exprime ce genre d'émotion brute. C'est en cet instant précis que Jack rentra dans le bureau de sa compagne et entendit très clairement ce qu'elle venait de grogner en raccrochant le téléphone. Il l'observa pendant une petite minute, se demandant s'il devait attendre qu'elle aborde le sujet ou si c'était à lui de lancer cela.

 _\- Qui était la charmante personne à qui tu adressais ces mots doux ?_

 _\- Le Magicien d'Oz …_ S'exclama Helen dans un grognement de colère.

Pourtant, cette petite référence, habituellement donnée par Jack lui-même, amusa le militaire. Il s'approcha d'elle et releva son menton du bout de ses doigts, soutenant son regard.

 _\- C'était Landry…_

 _\- C'est lui qui te met dans cet état ?_

 _\- Il me reproche quelque chose qui s'est passé au SGC. Je … Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans ma version. Mais je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de mort. J'en suis certaine._

 _\- Dans ce cas ne te prend pas la tête plus que ça. Tu ne dois pas avoir tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais des choses que nous devons arrêter d'avoir confiance en les talents de nos équipes._

Helen hocha doucement la tête avant de se nicher aux creux des bras de Jack. Elle ne le faisait jamais devant toute son équipe mais appréciait les moments qu'ils partageaient. Si elle n'avait pas Jack à ses côtés et si Nikolas n'était pas aussi bien avec Sam, il y avait bien des moments où Helen regrettait sa petite vie simple du Sanctuaire, si on pouvait qualifier cela de simple bien entendu.

 **-0-**

Un Prêcheur était arrivé au SGC. Animé par diverses réunions politiques avec des envoyés Jaffas, Landry se demanda dans quoi il allait encore mettre les pieds. Ledit Prêcheur tentant tant bien que mal d'instaurer son culte dans la salle de réunion. Guérak, nouveau chef de la nation libre jaffa semblait plus que tenté par ce qui était proposé mais Cameron ne put qu'interrompre ce petit tête-à-tête, Daniel ayant repris conscience un bref instant, les avait prévenu du danger des Ori.

Le Prêcheur s'immola par le feu, ce qui fit grande impression et démontra ses pouvoirs. Toutefois, les constantes de Vala et Daniel s'enflammaient à nouveau et l'appareil de communication dût être détruit pour le bien de tous. Entourant Vala et Daniel, de nouveau parmi les terriens, Cameron, Teal'c, le Dr Lam et Landry se félicitèrent d'avoir évité de nouveaux ennuis, tout du moins dans l'immédiat. Pourtant l'humeur du Général ne passa pas inaperçue.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Questionna Lam.

 _\- J'ai appelé Helen Magnus, un peu plus tôt dans la journée._

 _\- Pourquoi donc ?_ S'interrogea Daniel.

 _\- Elle ne nous avait pas prévenus de ce qui allait vous arriver à tous les deux, vous auriez pu y passer. Vala y est même passée pendant un bref instant._

 _\- J'en reviens pas, tu l'as appelé pour lui faire des remontrances ?_ S'exclama Lam.

 _\- Bien sûr que oui !_

 _\- Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'avec l'accès limité à sa mémoire, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer? Tu ne te dis pas, maintenant, que si Daniel et Vala n'était pas partis dans la galaxie Ori, on aurait aucune idée de la menace ?_

 _\- Oui mais eux n'auraient aucune idée de notre existence non plus !_

Lam soupira un bon coup. Elle connaissait assez bien son père pour savoir que, borné comme il était, tant qu'il n'était pas calmé on ne pourrait rien lui faire entendre. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il apprenne à modérer son tempérament, surtout s'il voulait arriver à avoir le maximum d'atouts pour aider la Terre de la prochaine menace.


	41. Savoir se taire

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Mes correctrices : Harley et CptJackHarkness !_

Merci à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES et a Luffynette pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : Savoir se taire**

Les choses commençaient à se mettre en place autour des Oris, même certains Goa'ulds voyaient mal l'arrivée de ces nouveaux venus, écartant tout espoir pour eux de reprendre leurs places de dieux. Un Goa'uld en particulier, Nérus, semblait prendre au sérieux la menace qui se profilait. Il avait alors demandé à rencontrer la célèbre équipe SG-1 pour leur faire une offre. Il fut toutefois très déçu de ne pas rencontrer Sam qui était rentrée dans la zone 51 auprès de Nikolas. En effet, en parallèle de leur petite discussion, une planète Jaffa venait d'être abordée par un Prêcheur. Ce dernier avait créé un bouclier infranchissable autour de lui.

 _\- Et donc, qu'avez-vous à nous proposer ?_ Demanda Landry.

 _\- Doucement, doucement Général…_ Il sortit un petit appareil, faisait apparaître la planète desdits Jaffas en trois dimensions. _Le Prêcheur se trouve à l'intérieur d'un champ de force qui va continuer de s'étendre._

 _\- Et ?_ Question Cameron.

 _\- Et ? Pfff … Il vous manque des scientifiques dans votre équipe Colonel ! Il n'est pas possible de faire venir Sam Carter ?_ Remarquant le mutisme de tous, il poursuivit. _Il pourrait en faire un quartier général pour leur armée, bande d'idiots._

Après avoir, en vain, essayés de contacter la planète en question : Kallana, ils décidèrent alors de rejoindre le Prométhée qu'une des planètes proches du système. Pourtant d'une certaine manière, Nérus avait raison, ils auraient besoin d'un coup de main scientifique pour l'occasion. Nikolas et Sam furent donc rapatriés pour accompagner SG-1 en mission. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à bord qu'ils révélèrent la bombe sur laquelle ils avaient travaillée : la MARK 9 aussi nommée la destructrice de porte. Ne devant être utilisée qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, c'était le parfait moment.

Après avoir appris par le Goa'uld qu'il leur faudrait transférer la bombe pendant une de ces phases d'expansion, la bombe fut préparée par le duo de scientifiques et déposée auprès du Prêcheur et de ladite porte par SG-1. Nikolas, resté à bord du Prométhée pour s'assurer de toutes les données transmises, fut impuissant en remarquant trois vaisseaux de l'alliance Jaffa bombarder la position de la porte. Il était, d'un coup, ravi que le bouclier soit assez puissant pour éviter quelques ennuis à Sam. Une fois SG-1 de retour à bord, le génie gardait une petite gêne.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nicky ?_ Questionna Sam en sachant que ce petit surnom le ferait réagir.

 _\- Je sais pas, ça me parait trop simple. S'il avait fallu une simple bombe déposée au bon moment pour détruire leur attaque, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils seraient de piètres adversaires ?_

 _\- Je te l'accorde. Pourtant j'ai envie de croire que, pour une fois, on a réussi à prendre le problème à temps._

Nikolas n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter une phrase de plus quand la MARK 9 explosa. La bombe semblait alimenter le champ de force et malgré toutes les armes, rien ne semblait l'arrêter. Sam comprit alors immédiatement qu'ils avaient été manipulés par Nérus, qui se trouve lui-même être au service des Oris. Kalla implosait sur elle-même, Nikolas et Sam eurent une révélation. Les éléments qui venaient de traverser la porte n'étaient pas des débris mais des composants pour créer une porte géante qui serait alimentée par le trou noir qui résulterait de l'implosion de la planète. Il fallait trouver un moyen de tout arrêter.

 **-0-**

Au Sanctuaire, Helen faisait les cents pas avant de se placer devant sa fenêtre. Elle avait repris la totalité de ses fonctions pourtant un souvenir la rongeait. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu par Will qui remarqua immédiatement l'air songeur de sa patronne. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas trop la questionner après les événements récents et sa dispute avec Landry. Mais là, il voyait bien que cela n'allait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

 _\- Magnus ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ne faites pas comme si je me trompais, s'il vous plaît. Sinon, j'appelle Jack et il extirpera la vérité !_ Dit-il en riant, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

 _\- Je … C'est juste que … Je me souviens de quelque chose Will. Quelque chose qui est actuellement en train de se passer autour d'une planète de notre galaxie._

 _\- Pourquoi ne dites-vous rien au SGC dans ce cas ?_

 _\- Parfois il faut laisser faire de mauvaises choses pour que l'avenir soit plus radieux._

Will la regardait d'un air étrange, bien évidemment, il connait le principe de cause à effet. Il avait lui-même longuement réfléchi au fait que pour que certaines victoires se produisent, d'autres batailles devaient être perdues avant. Parfois dans un élan de motivation des troupes pour venger leurs camarades ou d'autres fois pour simplement tout donner pendant le dernier combat. Mais ce n'était que des théories pour lui, mais pas pour Helen qui se retrouvait face à son conflit intérieur.

 _\- C'est SG-1, c'est ça ? Il va arriver quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux ?_

 _\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer Will mais j'espère juste qu'elle me pardonnera un jour …_

Le brun n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à tirer d'autres informations de sa patronne pour le moment. Il retourna à ses tâches quotidiennes, la laissant dans son introspection. De son côté, Helen pensait inlassablement à Vala qui allait être propulsée dans un monde Ori et de tout ce que cela impliquait pour l'avenir. Elle s'en voulait de ne rien faire mais moins elle impactait sur le futur, plus elle garantissait la victoire finale sur les Ori, comme dans son propre univers.

 **-0-**

Sur le Prométhée, Daniel se relevait péniblement après son évanouissement. Vala était morte, non ce n'était pas possible … Sam lui expliqua alors qu'avec Nikolas, ils avaient remarqué un flux vers la galaxie Ori. Il y avait donc de fortes chances pour que la jeune femme s'y trouve à présent. Au final, c'était une chance qu'elle et lui aient déjà expérimenté cette galaxie, elle connaissait donc le minimum de coutumes. Daniel ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela lui éviterait de finir sur le bûcher à nouveau. Pourtant, il pensa à autre chose, ils venaient de laisser un cadeau à ces pseudos dieux : une femme avec un caractère hors du commun. C'était un cadeau que les Oris n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier.

* * *

 **Note** : Désolé du retard, j'ai été pas mal pris par mes examens !


	42. Base Praxienne

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Mes correctrices : Harley et CptJackHarkness !_

Merci à CptJackHarkness et a Luffynette pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Base Praxienne**

Le voyage de retour sur Terre fut bien long pour l'équipe SG-1 qui n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser tomber quelqu'un en territoire ennemi. Nikolas se triturait l'esprit pour savoir où Vala aurait pu apparaître, dans quelle partie de la galaxie Ori. Pourtant, cela ne servait pas à grand-chose pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas les moyens technologiques pour aller la récupérer en personne. Ils allaient devoir être patients et espérer que la jeune femme survivrait à cette épreuve. Mais après tout, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'assez coriace pour ça, c'était bien Vala Mal Doran. Pourtant, Nikolas avait également autre chose en tête. Helen savait-elle pour tout ceci ? Mais non, cela n'avait aucun sens, elle les aurait prévenus sinon.

Une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, Nikolas demanda la permission pour rejoindre les Sanctuaires, prétextant une affaire urgente dont il devait s'occuper. Après le passage à l'infirmerie fut effectué, il prit le premier avion pour rejoindre le manoir d'Helen. Il rentra dans le grand bâtiment avec une pointe de nostalgie, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds.

 _\- Eh, l'ex-Dracula ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre retour dans notre humble manoir ?_ Rit alors Will.

 _\- Où est Helen ?_

 _\- Tout doux, bonjour à vous aussi !_ S'exclama Henry qui pressentait les ennuis arriver avec le retour de Nikolas.

 _\- C'est assez urgent, j'aimerais qu'elle réponde à une question. Où est-elle ?_

 _\- Dans son bureau, où voulez-vous qu'elle soit ?_ Finit Kate.

Nikolas marcha d'un pas rapide vers le bureau d'Helen. Arrivant devant, il entendit qu'elle n'était pas seule, toutefois, ayant reconnu la voix de Jack, il se permit d'entrer. Le militaire lui rappela alors que frapper à une porte avant d'entrer n'était pas qu'optionnel. Rien ne pouvait cependant détourner Nikolas de sa quête de réponse. Helen remarqua l'air déterminé sur son visage et comprit que c'était loin d'être bon signe.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nikolas ?_

 _\- Carter va bien ?_ S'inquiéta immédiatement Jack.

 _\- Oui … Elle, elle va bien. Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de Vala ! Tu savais ? Dis-moi la vérité Helen._

Jack comprit alors de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait eu une petite discussion avec Helen le matin même. Elle lui avait expliqué la même chose qu'à Will avec légèrement plus de détails.

 _\- Je savais … Enfin je savais les grandes lignes pour être franche. C'est un mal nécessaire Nikolas… Je…_

 _\- Un mal nécessaire ?_ L'interrompit-il. _Une femme se retrouve coincée dans une autre galaxie entre les mains de pseudos dieux qui n'hésiteront pas à la brûler vive, tu appelles ça un mal nécessaire ?_

 _\- Ecoute, elle va s'en sortir d'accord ? Je devais laisser les choses se dérouler pour nous accorder une chance de victoire au bout du compte. C'est compliqué à comprendre je te l'accorde. Mais mets-toi en tête que si j'en avais parlé, cela aurait-pu être Sam qui se serait sacrifiée. Et là je n'aurais pas pu garantir sa survie._

 _\- Ou alors on aurait simplement pu éviter la création de cette porte !_

 _\- Ne sois pas stupide Nikolas. Les Oris ne laisseront pas tomber, ils en auraient vite ouverte une autre ailleurs et vous n'auriez même pas compris le fonctionnement réel de tout ceci._

Le génie ne pouvait que grogner, il fallait admettre qu'Helen avait raison. Là au moins l'équipe pouvait toujours se fier à l'aide qu'Helen pouvait apporter, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas s'il y avait eu une quelconque modification. Un coup de fil de Sam stoppa un peu cette discussion plus qu'houleuse. Elle leur annonça avec joie qu'elle reprenait du service au sein de SG-1. Questionna Nikolas sur sa prochaine affectation, Helen prit le relais. Elle demanda alors à son ancien ami de les accompagner pour une prochaine mission autour des Sanguine Vampiris et de Praxis où son aide pouvait être précieuse.

Le scientifique ne put refuser et promit à Sam de la rejoindre dès que ladite mission serait achevée. Ils partirent donc tous les trois : Helen, Jack et Nikolas pour l'Afrique de l'Est où devait se trouver une cave Praxienne. Durant leur marche, ils se mirent à discuter du passé, du présent et du possible futur autour de la Terre, le SGC mais aussi les Sanctuaires. Nikolas tentait de savoir si Helen et Jack avaient déjà songé au problème d'immortalité de la brune.

 _\- Vous êtes donc employé à plein temps au service de notre chère Helen, Jack ?_

 _\- Outch, je ne suis donc qu'un simple employé ?_ Demanda le Général à l'égard de sa compagne.

 _\- Tu connais déjà la réponse. Tu es … Comment trouver le bon mot … Mon garde du corps personnel avec une pointe de partenariat en plus ?_

Jack ne put que rire et il fut vite accompagné par Tesla. Après tout, Helen était bien une des dernières femmes qui aurait besoin d'un garde du corps. Elle savait très bien se défendre par elle-même. Toutefois, il fallait admettre que Jack n'était pas un quelconque employé aux yeux d'Helen, après tout, il était principalement un pilier sur lequel elle s'appuyait quand cela n'allait pas. Regardant autour de lui, Jack réalisa alors qu'il se trouvait dans une grotte au fin fond de l'Afrique, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé malgré ses divers voyages sur d'autres mondes.

 _\- Par contre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir endossé le rôle de Daniel à fouiller des tombes dans des endroits plus que douteux._

Là encore, un rire fut partagé avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent devant une impasse se trouvant être une porte cachée que Nikolas put ouvrir grâce à ses dons électromagnétiques. Une fois totalement entrés dans la pièce, Helen regarda autour d'elle avant d'être interloquée par des inscriptions loin d'être praxienne mais plutôt Vampirique. Pourtant cela n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi une base de Praxis aurait-elle ce genre d'inscription ou langage ?

 _\- Nikolas ! C'est une base de Vampire ! Retire ton bracelet, on doit sortir d'ici !_

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, une alarme s'activa, fermant la porte sur eux. Un rayon de sécurité se mit alors en marche visant ce qu'il considérait comme un non-vampire : Jack. Une salve dudit rayon traversa l'abdomen du militaire qui s'effondra sur place avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir.


	43. Rester un simple humain

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Mes correctrices : Harley et CptJackHarkness !_

Merci à CptJackHarkness, MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES et à Luffynette pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : Rester un simple humain**

Nikolas fut le premier à bondir sur Jack pendant qu'Helen fut presque paralysée par la soudaineté des évènements. Quelle idée avait-elle eu d'amener un simple humain pendant une expédition ? Mais après tout, rien ne pouvait prévoir que cette base serait celle de vampires ! Encore moins qu'un quelconque système de sécurité pouvait encore être actif. Le scientifique ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir autant et ne put que réagir d'instinct, ce qui sauva probablement la vie de Jack dans l'immédiat. Il plaça un bouclier au niveau des organes du militaire afin d'éviter une trop grosse hémorragie. Mais cela ne réglait rien.

Helen, médecin accompli, n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien que même avec un équipement adapté dans une salle stérile, elle aurait du mal à sauver son compagnon, alors là … Il fallait cependant qu'elle cherche un moyen de sortir pour appeler de l'aide, c'était tout ce qui l'importait à ce moment précis. Il fallait qu'elle sauve Jack, c'était impossible qu'elle le perde. Elle avait déjà perdu Ashley, elle ne survivrait pas à un autre décès, ce serait la goute de trop.

 _\- Jack, tu dois nous parler pour rester en vie, il faut que tu restes conscient d'accord ?_ Affirma Helen en le fixant d'un air plus qu'alarmé.

 _\- Moi je veux bien, mais tu as un sujet de conversation assez passionnant pour ça ?_

 _\- Je pense que les Oris vont être plus compliqués à combattre que les Goa'ulds !_ S'exclama spontanément Nikolas.

 _\- Nikolas !_ Cria presque la brune. _Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de moins pessimiste ?_

 _\- Nan … Il a raison Helen, rien de mieux qu'un sujet de combat pour un militaire comme moi._

Tout en tentant de trouver une aide sur les murs de la pièce et dans les inscriptions qui s'y trouvaient, Nikolas expliqua toutes ses inquiétudes à Jack quant aux Oris. La différence majeure était que les Goa'uls avaient volé la technologie les rendant supérieurs. Les Oris, de leurs côtés, étaient avancés sur le plan spirituel et donc, technologiquement aussi s'ils le désiraient. Et puis, après tout, les Oris ne feignaient pas avoir des pouvoirs, eux, ils en possédaient ! Cela sembla alors un sujet assez captivant pour que Jack ne tienne éveillé au grand soulagement d'Helen.

Ils découvrirent alors un morceau d'histoire sur la guerre entre les Praxians et les Vampires. Ce fut en cet instant qu'ils apprirent qu'Affina, une reine vampire guerrière, reposait entre ses murs avec sa cour. Ils découvrirent alors une chambre cachée qui se révéla contenir ladite reine, enfermée dans un Crystal géant. Jack s'effondra alors sur le sol et Helen dut utiliser une seringue d'épinéphrine pour relancer son cœur. Le temps jouait contre eux.

 **-0-**

Sur Terre, rien ne semblait se passer bien. Une équipe SG venait de ramener une épidémie à la base, causée par les Prêcheurs. Le nombre de malades augmentait en flèche au fil des heures, tentant de trouver un moyen de tout résoudre à sa manière, Sam tentait de mettre au point un appareil permettant de bloquer les pouvoirs des Prêcheurs. Elle était persuadée qu'ils pourraient être la clé d'un quelconque remède, il aurait fallu pouvoir en examiner un pour en avoir le cœur net.

 _\- Carter, on a besoin de vous dans la salle de réunion,_ intervint une voix d'un officier.

Hochant la tête, la blonde ne se posa aucune question et obéit immédiatement, laissant tout en plan. Ce fut avec une grande stupeur qu'elle découvrit un enfant assis à la table de réunion.

 _\- Euh … Je peux savoir qui c'est mon Général ?_

 _\- Il se trouve, Colonel, qu'il vous connait, pourquoi vous ne lui demanderiez-vous pas !?_

Sam détourna alors le regard vers le jeune garçon qui la regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle était sûre et certaine que non, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle connaissait assez peu d'enfants pour se souvenir du visage de chacun d'eux.

 _\- C'est moi Sam !_

 _\- Pourrais-tu développer ?_

 _\- Je suis Orlin. Je conçois que mon apparence actuelle n'aide pas à ce que l'on me reconnaisse. Mais c'était ce qui était le mieux pour emmagasiner toutes les connaissances dont j'avais besoin._

 _\- Orlin ? Sam fit les yeux ronds en comprenant de qui il s'agissait. Attend, les connaissances dont tu avais besoin pour quoi ?_

Le jeune garçon expliqua alors à Sam qu'il était là dans le but de les aider avec l'épidémie qui sévissait actuellement sur Terre. Le Colonel se posa alors des questions à propos d'Helen. Après tout, elle avait passé du temps parmi les Anciens, donc il était probable qu'elle ait côtoyé Orlin ! Elle le questionna alors sur le sujet mais il tenta d'éluder avant de comprendre que Sam ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il lui raconta alors que oui, en effet, il avait eu l'occasion de parler avec cette version de Sam. Cela l'avait désolé de savoir qu'elle était morte si jeune sans mari ou enfant.

Sam resta fixé net. C'est vrai qu'elle savait qu'Helen n'avait pas été mariée avec Pete dans sa précédente vie. Mais le fait de savoir qu'elle n'avait vraiment eu personne de la bouche d'une personne qui disait forcément la vérité, c'était autre chose. Avant de reprendre cette discussion, ils se mirent au travail sur un remède pour l'épidémie.

 _\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir nous aider Orlin ?_

 _\- Bien-sûr, je suis là pour ça après tout. Le savoir des Anciens va m'aider à créer un anti-virus, un vaccin ou un remède. On va bien finir par trouver._

 _\- Dans ce cas, on fonce dans les laboratoires._

Ils marchèrent alors ensemble vers les laboratoires pour commencer cette entreprise qui ne serait pas forcément simple à terminer.

 **-0-**

Dans une grotte en Afrique de l'Est, Helen se démenait toujours pour sauver Jack, avec l'aide de Nikolas. Il fallait qu'ils agissent vite car le cœur de Jack n'allait pas supporter beaucoup d'autres doses d'épinephrine. S'il survivait à une autre c'était déjà un miracle. Nikola eut alors une idée folle mais plus que concrète.

 _\- Et si on lui injectait le sang d'Affina, Helen ? Les vampires ont de puissantes capacités régénératives, peut-être qu'une simple seringue de sang suffirait à le soigner sans causer de mutation._

Helen fut effarée par une telle proposition et passa son regard de Jack à Nikolas sans savoir que faire.


	44. Le Sang est la vie

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Mes correctrices : Harley et_ _CptJackHarkness !_

Merci à CptJackHarkness et MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Le Sang est la vie**

Helen tournait et retournait en rond dans cette petite pièce qui semblait comme se resserrer sur elle au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre à nouveau, pas maintenant qu'elle l'avait avec elle, totalement et entièrement. Infliger ce genre de chose à Jack l'impliquait définitivement dans sa vie et Helen avait peur que ce genre de décision puisse avoir un impact sur leur relation. Pourtant, cela semblait être la seule et unique solution pour sauver Jack.

 _\- Non, non, Nikolas … Non …_

L'ex-vampire s'approcha de sa meilleure amie.

- _Helen, regarde-moi. Je sais que tu l'aimes, ce n'est même pas quelque chose dont je pourrais me permettre de douter. Alors sauve-le, coûte que coûte._

La brunette était dans un état de panique comme jamais auparavant. Elle avait beau avoir vécu les aventures de plusieurs vies, Helen ne s'était jamais sentie aussi prise au piège qu'en ce moment même.

 _\- He… He… Len._

Jack arrivait à peine à ajouter quelques mots au vu de son état plus qu'alarmant. Il fallait agir vite si on voulait qu'un quelconque plan marche. Pourtant, Helen ne pouvait se résigner à imposer à l'homme qu'elle aimait le fait de se nourrir de plasma jusqu'au restant de ses jours, ce qui pourrait être dans très longtemps. Elle s'approcha alors de Jack en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Le militaire rassembla toutes ses forces pour parler avec Helen.

 _\- Je suis pour l'idée du génie tu sais._

 _\- Réfléchis-y Jack, on ne sait pas ce que ça peut te faire. Et si dans le cas le plus probable où tu deviens un vampire, la machine de Nikolas ne pourra peut-être pas te retransformer en humain après._

 _\- Si le pire des cas c'est de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, aussi longue soit-elle, je suis preneur !_

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Helen, certes, elle avait elle aussi envie d'être avec lui pendant aussi longtemps que la vie laisserait cela possible. Mettant ses craintes de côté, elle fonça sur son arme dont elle concentra le rayon vers le cristal où se trouvait Affina. Elle donna toute son énergie en finissant par fracasser le cristal avec l'arme elle-même. Pendant tout ce temps qui lui sembla une éternité, elle vit Nikolas utiliser toutes ses forces pour maintenir Jack en vie.

Ce fut également pendant ce long laps de temps qu'elle se demanda ce qui allait se passer au moment même où elle récupérerait le sang de la vampire de pure souche. Plusieurs mutations étaient possibles chez Jack et qui sait ce que cela pourrait réellement avoir comme effet sur lui.

 _\- A quoi penses-tu Helen ?_ Questionna le scientifique.

 _\- Au fait que nous nous sommes injectés un sérum tiré du sang de vampire. Pas le sang lui-même. Qui sait vraiment ce que ça aura comme effet sur lui ?_

 _\- Au moins il sera en vie, on l'aidera à vivre au mieux toute transformation qu'il subira._

Helen hocha alors la tête, plus motivée que jamais à récupérer le sang qui pourrait sauver Jack.

 **-0-**

Au SGC, des progrès avaient été faits. Ils avaient fini par comprendre qu'il leur serait possible de faire un remède au virus avec le sang des Précheurs. Mais pour cela, il restait le plus important à récupérer : le sang. Cette récupération fut organisée sur la planète des Sodans grâce à l'aide de ses habitants ainsi que du Général Landry en personne. Sam avait tout mis en œuvre pour rendre les pouvoirs du prêcheur totalement inopérants pendant l'opération de façon à protéger toutes les personnes présentes. Tout se passa alors sans accro, ou presque, après tous les scénarios possibles qu'ils avaient imaginés, une chose leur avait échappé, la machine créée par Sam ne marchait pas de manière définitive et le Prêcheur avait rapidement récupéré ses dons.

Le Général était donc revenu contaminé par le virus et son état ne faisait qu'empirer de minute en minute. Il leur fallait une experte pour lutter contre cette épidémie qui faisait rage, autrement dit, il leur fallait Helen. C'était elle l'épidémiologiste capable de contrecarrer toutes les menaces.

 _\- Colonel Carter, on n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'on la contacte !_ S'était exclamée Lam.

 _\- Parce que vous pensez que je n'ai pas déjà essayé ? Ça fait des jours que je tombe sur son répondeur ou sur son équipe qui me dit qu'elle n'est pas encore rentrée de son expédition avec Nikolas et le Général O'Neill._

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en se demandant si, l'une comme l'autre, elles allaient finir par se sortir de cette situation avec le minimum de dégâts.

 **-0-**

Helen regardait la seringue remplie du sang de vampire. Il fallait qu'elle finisse par prendre une décision : l'utiliser ou non. Ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre, pourtant le regard suppliant de Jack et celui désespéré de Nikolas l'y encouragea. Elle enfonça alors directement l'aiguille dans le cœur du militaire avant d'y injecter le contenu. On put alors voir la cicatrice se refermer petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'aucune marque ne soit présente.

- _Jack, dis-moi comment tu te sens ?_ Demanda d'une petite voix Magnus.

Aucune réponse ne fut d'abord énoncée avant qu'un petit râle ne sorte de la gorge du Général. La transformation physique commença alors mais plus doucement et presque plus harmonieuse qu'elle avait pu l'être chez Nikolas à l'époque. La peau de Jack resta de la même couleur dans sa globalité, seul un œil aguerri pouvait remarquer le léger éclaircissement qui s'était effectué.

- _Ça va, je me sens … Bien, étrangement bien même si tu veux tout savoir._

\- _Helen, regarde ses yeux._ Fit remarquer le scientifique.

Ce fut à ce moment bien précis qu'Helen cessa de regarder la blessure de son compagnon pour regarder son visage. Ses yeux avaient viré à en un bleu très clair et non pas en noir comme pour les vampires habituels. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, si Jack était un vampire, alors il n'était pas de la race des Sanguine Vampiris. Mais c'était un questionnement qu'ils allaient devoir remettre à plus tard.

Pour le moment, Jack vivait et c'était tout ce qui comptait, il y avait assez de sang de vampire dans son sang pour ne pas réactiver le système d'alarme. Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire : trouver un moyen de sortir.

* * *

 **Note :** Je m'excuse pour tout ce retard, je vais tout faire pour éviter de vous faire attendre autant de temps entre deux chapitres !


	45. Théorie risquée

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Ma correctrice : Harley !_

Merci à CptJackHarkness et MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : Théorie risquée**

Il se trouva que définir comment ils allaient devoir sortir de ce lieu n'était pas leur préoccupation la plus urgente. Regardant petit à petit le cristal de la vampire se désintégrer, ils comprirent qu'ils allaient d'ici quelques secondes se retrouver en face de la Reine des Sanguine Vampiris. L'enveloppe cristalline s'effondra totalement et Helen, en bon médecin, fonça sur le corps qui ne resta pas longtemps inanimé. Se présentant officiellement comme Afina, Reine des vampires, ils remarquèrent assez rapidement qu'ils allaient devoir la jouer fine en face d'elle.

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas des miens, pourtant je ressens dans votre odeur des traces de mon espèce_. Déclara-t-elle.

 _\- Nous sommes des humains, votre Majesté,_ commença Nikolas, _des scientifiques ayant voulu dépasser les limites de notre temps. Nous nous sommes injectés un sérum à base de sang de Sanguine Vampiris pour révéler les dons de nos ADN._

Helen dévisagea Nikolas. Il en disait trop à une étrangère. Certes, Nikolas avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer une femme ou plutôt une créature comme Afina. Pourtant il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'en restait pas moins humain et s'il tenait à sa vie autant qu'à sa liberté, il devait faire attention à tout ce qu'il disait ou révélait.

 _\- Mais vous vous êtes différents._ Dit-elle en pointant Jack.

 _\- Je … Euh … Disons que j'ai eu une dose un peu plus pure de leur petit mélange de savants fous._

La médecin regarda avait un air tendre le Général, il n'y avait que lui pour lancer une petite plaisanterie dans ce genre de moment. En retournant ses yeux sur Nikolas, elle remarqua qu'il était totalement absorbé par la vampire, ils l'étaient tous à dire vrai. Leur concentration fut alors mise à mal quand Jack fut soudain projeté dans ce qui devait être un lieu d'entraînement pour jeune vampire tandis que Nikolas et Helen devait la suivre pour servir de réserve de sang officiel pour le réveil des troupes.

 _\- Seul un vrai vampire sortirait de ce piège, pas un batard souillé par le sang humain qu'il est. Il finira par dépérir de faim dans quelque temps._

 _\- Vous seriez étonné de ce dont il est capable,_ grommela Helen de colère.

Effectivement, Helen n'avait pas tort. La détermination de Jack eut raison du piège vieux de plusieurs millénaires. S'armant de sa toute nouvelle force, il fonça retrouver ses deux compagnons, guidé par l'odeur de leur sang qu'il appréciait un peu trop à son propre goût. Le combat entre la Reine et le nouveau vampire dura plus longtemps que Nikolas l'aurait pensé. Jack tenait le coup mais Afina était plus rapide et avait une meilleure maîtrise de ses capacités.

Helen proposa alors un marché à la vampire : un moyen de se rendre dans la Terre Creuse contre un léger mais réel répit pour la surface. Cela paraissait certes peu mais tout temps de gagné était au final une bénédiction pour préparer la défense. Ce qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avait pensé était qu'Helen avait une longueur d'avance sur la situation et donna à Afina le code qui avait failli les tuer peu de temps auparavant.

 _\- On devrait filer,_ souffla Helen.

 _\- J'aurais pas dit mieux,_ ajouta Nikolas.

Ils embarquèrent Jack et coururent le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible avant de sentir que la déflagration se rapprochait d'eux. Le trio parvint à s'en sortir de justesse et prit le temps de s'asseoir un peu dans le sable de la surface pour reprendre leur souffle. Malheureusement, leur pause fut de courte durée quand leur radio leur rappela que le reste du monde comptait encore sur eux pour un bon nombre de tâche.

 _ **\- Docteur Magnus, c'est bien vous ?**_ Demanda la voix à l'autre bout de la radio.

 _\- Oui, c'est moi, que ce passe-t-il ?_

 _ **\- On a besoin de vous en urgence au SGC. Permission de vous téléporter tous les trois à bord de l'Odyssée ?**_

C'est ainsi qu'à peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à bord du vaisseau actuellement en orbite autour de la planète. La brunette demanda expressément à ce que Jack et Nikolas soient téléportés au plus proche du Sanctuaire avant qu'elle-même ne soit emmenée au SGC. Ce fut à l'étonnement de tous qu'Helen arriva donc seule à la base militaire.

 _\- Où est le Général ? Et Nikolas ?_ _Ils vont bien ?_ Demanda Sam en remarquant la poussière et l'état assez pitoyable des vêtements d'Helen.

 _\- Ils sont tous les deux en vie. Malgré tous, bien est un grand mot…_ Commença Magnus.

Elle expliqua alors le plus calmement possible la situation qui venait de se dérouler : le système de sécurité qui les avait tous pris au dépourvu, la blessure de Jack, sa transformation ainsi que le cas d'Afina. Toutefois, elle se retint de parler des yeux bien différents de ceux des Sanguine Vampiris communs. Elle tenait à ne pas spéculer et à avoir une réelle explication à donner en temps voulu.

Sam acquiesça bien que peu rassurée pour son ancien mentor. Elle savait toutefois qu'il était entre de bonnes mains et qu'elle devait à présente se concentrer sur l'épidémie. Ce fut alors à son tour de raconter, ou plutôt rappeler, la situation à Helen. Le simple fait d'entendre le prénom d'Orlin et l'évocation d'une épidémie créée par les Oris firent grimacer Helen.

 _\- On a besoin d'un coup de main d'une experte, et vu ton travail et ton passif, tu es la bonne personne Helen._

La médecin tenta pendant plusieurs heures de se rappeler de la formule chimique du remède qu'ils avaient mis au point dans son monde. Toutefois, ils avaient tirés leur remède de patients ayant contracté la maladie puis ayant été soignés par un prêcheur. Rien qui ne soit donc facilement reproductible ici. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle eut une idée.

 _\- Moi je peux !_ Furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça avant de foncer vers l'infirmerie.

 _\- Docteur Magnus,_ commença Lam qu'elle croisa sur sa route, _justement je vous cherchais. Je voulais vous donner les derniers résultats des patients les plus atteints._

Magnus ne répondit pas et continua de foncer vers son but jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de la zone de quarantaine. Lam la rejoignit en courant.

 _\- Il vous faut une tenue si vous voulez pénétrer dans cette salle, je ne vous l'apprends pas._

 _\- Sauf si je veux être contaminée !_

Elle pénétra alors dans le sas sans aucune combinaison, totalement persuadée que son organisme hors du commun serait capable de la protéger contre le virus des Oris. Elle s'approcha alors du lit où se trouvait le Général Landy.

- _J'espère que vous m'entendez parce que vous avez intérêt à vous en sortir, sinon je viendrais vous chercher jusque dans l'après vie s'il le faut !_

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi déterminée. Il restait à présent à savoir si ses théories sur son immunité étaient vraies et si cela permettrait de produire un anti-dote.

* * *

 **Note :** Je m'excuse sincèrement du retard, j'était persuadé d'avoir publié des chapitres (surtout que j'en ai d'écris etc), le 46 sera donc en ligne d'ici quelques jours pour me faire pardonner. Je file écrire le 47 de suite pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre (le peu qui suivent cette histoire)


	46. Les Luna Vampiris

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Mes correctrices : Harley et_ _CptJackHarkness_

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : Les Luna Vampiris**

Helen resta alors au chevet du Général Landry pendant plus d'une heure. Jugeant que son exposition était suffisante, la médecin fit signe au reste de l'équipe qu'il était temps qu'elle soit mise en quarantaine. Elle fut alors isolée du reste des malades de façon à pouvoir étudier son cas en détail mais également pour éviter qu'une mutation chez elle ne contamine les autres. Ce ne fut alors qu'une petite heure après s'être retrouvée seule qu'elle commença à ressentir les premiers symptômes de la maladie des Prêcheurs.

Elle se retrouva alors rapidement au lit en totale incapacité de mouvements. La fièvre la plongea dans des délires liant Jack, Sam, Ashley, Nikolas et tant d'autres. Pourtant elle luttait. Elle devait le faire, au moins pour tous les gens de la base qui avaient espoir en elle. Tout son organisme combattait la maladie et son corps en eut des réactions violentes : spasmes, pertes de consciences, tachycardie, chutes de tension. Personne n'était dupe, c'était soit elle allait vite s'en remettre soit ils auraient bientôt un cercueil de plus à enterrer.

 _\- Tiens bon Helen !_ S'exclama Sam qui prenait souvent des nouvelles de la brune.

De son côté, Teal'c tentait de faire entendre raison à Guerac, nouvellement Prêcheur, de les aider dans cette tâche. Il fallait qu'ils aient de l'aide, sinon les Oris les auraient détruits que la guerre n'ait vraiment pu être combattue.

 **-0-**

Au Sanctuaire, personne n'avait un seul doute quant à la catastrophe imminente qui pouvait bientôt déferler sur Terre. Pensant simplement qu'Helen était trop occupée pour les contacter, Nikolas comme Jack tentèrent de faire quelques mises au point sur la condition du Général.

 _\- Il va falloir manger Jack._

 _\- Et j'imagine qu'on ne parle pas d'un steak avec frites, non ?_

 _\- J'aurais aimé que ce soit si simple !_

Le scientifique s'arqua d'un sourire. Il avait réussi à éloigner l'équipe du Sanctuaire pour prendre le temps d'expliquer à Jack ce que sa nouvelle condition impliquait. Pourtant il restait toujours des blancs dans cette transformation qui étaient inexplicables. Nikolas revint alors quelques minutes plus tard avec une décoction à base de plasma animal combiné à un ajout de protéines artificielles pour combler ses besoins alimentaires.

 _\- Je dois tout boire ?_

 _\- Sauf si vous tenez à avoir une fringale plus tard. Et là, le risque est que le diner ne soit Helen._

Répugnant l'idée qu'il puisse faire du mal à la brune, Jack prit la poche avec dégoût et passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à l'observer. L'aspect ne changeant pas avec le temps, il se résigna et avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte la poche. L'appel de son estomac lui fit remarquer que ce qu'il était en train de manger, au-delà de savoir techniquement ce que c'était, n'était pas répugnant en bouche. Au contraire. Il songea qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve un meilleur moyen de manger cela, autre qu'avec l'aspect totalement clinique que cela avait.

 _\- Vous savez, avant que tout cela n'arrive, avec Sam on cherchait …_ Commença Nikolas.

 _\- Vous cherchiez quoi ?_

 _\- On cherchait un moyen de vous rendre immortel ou bien de redonner sa mortalité à Helen. Je refuse de la voir souffrir à nouveau en remarquant que son don lui faisait encore perdre un être cher._

 _\- C'est en pensant à ça que j'ai accepté le sang de vampire. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il me permettrait de rester avec elle._

Nikolas ne pouvait que sourire en entendant les mots prononcés par le militaire en face de lui. Si pendant un temps il avait eu un doute sur le choix de compagnon de sa meilleure amie, alors aujourd'hui tout était dissipé. Maintenant il savait qu'il pourrait un jour mourir de vieillesse sans laisser derrière lui Magnus totalement solitaire, ce fut un profond soulagement qui le submergea.

 _\- Et pourquoi ne pas en avoir profité ?_ Reprit Jack.

 _\- Profiter de quoi ? Du sang de Vampire ?_

Jack hocha alors la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

 _\- La même raison qui vous a poussé à prendre le risque de devenir un vampire pour Helen. Je préfère rester mortel pour être aux côtés de Sam._

Les deux hommes ne purent que se sourire. D'une certaine manière c'était les deux facettes de l'esprit d'une même femme qui les attiraient. Helen comme Sam n'étaient au final que deux visages pour une seule âme. Chacune ayant évolué à sa manière, en son temps et avec son environnement.

Ils passèrent alors le reste de leur journée à faire des recherches sur les vampires semblables à ce qu'était devenu Jack. Les deux hommes firent choux blanc pendant un bon moment avant de tomber enfin sur un ouvrage retrouvé sur un site Praxien.

 _\- Il est dit que ces vampires étaient une race à part des Sanguine Vampiris. Ceux-ci sont nommés ici Luna Vampiris._ Expliqua le scientifique.

 _\- Luna, comme la lune ? Désolé mon Latin date un peu._

 _\- C'est ça. Apparemment ils vouaient une sorte de culte à la lune et non au sang._

Nikolas continua de déchiffrer tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre de cette espèce. Il était tout d'abord étonné de ne jamais en avoir entendu parler dans tous les écrits qu'il avait pu lire des vampires. Ce fut par la suite qu'il comprit pourquoi leur existence même était tombée dans l'oubli.

 _\- Ils les ont tous tués…_ Souffla Nikolas.

 _\- Qui ça « ils » ?_

 _\- Mes ancêtres, les Sanguine Vampiris._

Il expliqua alors à Jack que les Luna Vampiris étaient la partie scientifique de cette espèce. Nikolas, qui aimait tant parler de toutes les avancées technologiques acquises grâce à cette race, comprit alors que les Sanguine Vampiris s'étaient appropriés ces inventions à la vue de l'Histoire. Les uns étaient des scientifiques pendant que les autres étaient des dirigeants, des soldats.

Ils furent alors considérés comme une menace par leurs pairs quand ils se mirent à refuser de se nourrir d'humains pour préférer le bétail. Ne voulant pas perdre leurs titres de dirigeants de l'époque en sous-traitant avec les Goa'ulds, une violente guerre éclata entre eux. Menés jusqu'à l'extinction, ce fut grâce aux Luna Vampiris que la Terre parvint à se débarrasser de tous ses faux dieux.


	47. Révélations

**Disclaimer :** _Stargate SG-1 et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Mes correctrices : Harley et_ _CptJackHarkness_

Merci aussi à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour ta review (je commençais à douter que cette histoire soit encore suivie)

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : Révélations**

Petit à petit, les symptômes commencèrent à disparaître chez la brunette. Elle ne se sentait pas encore bien mieux, même si elle retrouvait une véritable conscience de son corps avec le temps. Chacune de ses cellules combattait avec acharnement cette maladie. Son plan avait fonctionné après tout, elle était assez forte pour gagner. Pourtant, cela avait été un sacré pari. Lam faisait les cents pas devant la salle où était Helen. Ils avaient fini par la mettre à part au cas où sa particularité aurait provoqué une quelconque mutation chez elle.

Une fois son état totalement amélioré, Lam retourna en personne auprès de Magnus pour extraire de son sang. Il restait alors à en isoler l'antigène permettant de créer un anti-virus. Tous travaillèrent des heures et des heures jusqu'à ce que le sérum soit totalement prêt. Ils commencèrent alors à l'administrer à tous les gens contaminés.

 _\- Bien joué doc, c'était un coup de poker quand même mais tous les gens infectés commencent déjà à aller mieux._ Annonça Lam à Magnus, encore à semi-consciente dans son lit.

De son côté, Teal'c avait fini par convaincre Guerac de changer de camp. Ce fut après mainte et mainte négociation que ce dernier s'était laissé convaincre de l'absurdité des Oris et de leurs promesses. Il avait donc décidé de mourir avec honneur en guérissant tous les habitants de la Terre atteints par le virus. Ce fut alors instantané avec un immense flash blanc. Chaque personne contaminée était à présent en parfait état de santé. Même si une grande partie s'était déjà grandement rétablie, cela simplifia les choses pour ceux plus faibles sur plan immunitaire.

 _\- Alors, on en est où côté estimation des morts avec toute cette histoire ?_ Demanda Sam.

 _\- On est à 1826 personnes de décédées._ Soupira Lam.

 _\- Ca aurait pu être pire._ Commença Daniel.

 _\- Explique-toi_ _!_ Questionna la blonde.

 _\- Pendant qu'elle était en train d'incuber la maladie. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Helen. Elle m'avait révélé que, dans sa dimension, ils avaient eu environ 3000 morts._

Lam afficha un léger sourire. Effectivement, ils avaient perdu du monde. Pourtant, ils avaient maintenant la certitude que cela aurait pu être bien pire. Tentant de rester optimistes, ils se dirent alors que, grâce à Helen, beaucoup de choses avaient déjà changé. Le tout était d'espérer qu'au bout du compte, le résultat restera positif. Sam attendit alors patiemment au chevet de son double pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, aussi mesurée soit-elle.

La rémission était encore assez longue pour la brune. En effet, les soins effectués par Guerac n'avaient eu aucun effet sur Helen dont la physiologie était trop différente. Tous vinrent la voir petit à petit pour lui souhaiter de bons rétablissements et la remercier de son implication. Vint alors le tour de Landry de venir voir la médecin.

 _\- Je suis navré pour la manière dont je me suis adressé à vous la dernière fois. Je n'avais pas à vous considérer comme responsable pour tout ce qui est nous arrivé._

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas Général. Je me suis, moi-même, demandée à une bonne centaine de reprises si je prenais la bonne décision à chaque fois que je me retenais de vous dire quelque chose._

 _\- Nous avons besoin de vous, Docteur Magnus. Maintenant plus que jamais._

Helen lui afficha un grand sourire. Elle était touchée par le simple fait qu'il prenne de son temps pour s'excuser. Tout était déjà oublié de son côté. Sam s'était arrangée pour prévenir Nikolas et Jack de tout ce qui s'était déroulé. Après avoir compris qu'Helen avait mis sa vie en danger, de manière délibérée, les deux hommes avaient alors rappliqué pour être à ses côtés. Ils avaient été téléportés au SGC pour plus de rapidité. Jack s'était précipité au chevet d'Helen pendant que Sam fit un rapport de toute la situation, y compris Orlin à Nikolas. Ce dernier savait qu'il devrait faire des remontrances à Helen, mais il attendrait qu'elle aille mieux. Chaque chose en son temps.

C'est dans ce contexte que Jack se décida à emmener Helen au chalet pour quelque temps. Il tenait à ce que la brune s'y repose loin de toute l'agitation menée par le SGC ou bien par le Sanctuaire. Ils s'étaient tout de même décidés à passer un ou deux jours au Sanctuaire pour vérifier un peu de paperasse avant de partir. De son côté Helen avait prévu de la nourriture pour Jack. Ce dernier n'était pas encore totalement habitué à sa nouvelle condition et n'avait en aucun cas pensé qu'il aurait forcément faim à un moment donné au chalet. Elle prévut alors une glacière avec quelques substituts au sang.

 _\- Tu sais, la raison principale de ma transformation c'est toi. Après tout, je n'aurais jamais accepté de devenir immortel sans ça. Encore moins maintenant que je sais tout ce que ça implique._

 _\- Jack, tu te rends compte ce que ça implique ? Tu verras forcément tes amis mourir, de vieillesse dans le meilleur des cas, mais …_

 _\- Pas de « mais », je t'ai toi, et tant que ça, ça ne change pas, alors tout va bien de mon côté._

 _\- Dans ce cas, tout va bien pour moi aussi._

Jack remarqua alors l'air pensif de la scientifique.

 _\- Quelque chose à ajouter ?_

 _\- De mon côté, j'ai longtemps cherché un moyen de redevenir mortelle aussi. Ces temps-si, principalement par rapport à toi, mais même avant nous deuxv_

 _\- Et maintenant ?_

 _\- Maintenant je suis partagée. D'un côté je t'ai toi et pour une très très longue durée à présent. D'un autre j'en ai marre de voir ceux qui m'entoure mourir à petit feu._

 _\- Tu penses à Ashley, c'est ça ?_

Elle hocha la tête et soupira. La perte de sa fille était encore vive dans son esprit. Jack espérait qu'un jour elle arriverait à surmonter ça. Après tout, ils avaient tout le temps devant eux pour l'aider à aller mieux.

 **-0-**

A Colorado Springs, deux autres personnes avaient pris le temps de faire une petite pause dans le travail. Nikolas et Sam s'accordaient un moment en tête-à-tête dans un restaurant. Le scientifique avait réussi à trouver un Alfredo dans la ville et était plus que ravi de pouvoir y déguster un bon plat. La soirée était géniale et l'un comme l'autre appréciaient ce genre de moment. Une fois le repas dégusté, ils marchèrent un peu côte à côte. C'est à ce moment précis que Nikolas surprit Sam par quelques mots.

 _\- Tu sais, je suis peut-être un ex-vampire alias génie scientifique. Mais je ne suis pas à la hauteur face à Orlin. C'est, enfin, il reste un Ancien avec de grandes capacités et je sais qu'il y a eu un truc entre vous alors même maintenant …_

Sam resta scotchée par ces quelques mots.


End file.
